In a Blue Moon
by Chatterchot
Summary: Everyone has demons. And no matter how fast you run, they will always catch up to you in the end. A trainer with no desire to battle accidentally catches one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. How long can she keep it safe from those whose hearts are blacker than pitch? Rating for language and eventual theme. Slow building, lots of fluff, several sucker punches.
1. (The trainer caught a demon,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai species.**

 **Chapter One:  
Waxing Crescent**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alexandra jumped off the speedboat, throwing the moor line to the startled dockworker without stopping to see if he caught it, and raced for the light of the Pokémon Center. Not even pausing to catch her breath, the panicked trainer grabbed the Poké Balls off her belt and thrust them towards the resident Nurse Joy standing behind the counter with one hand bookmarking her place in a magazine. Taking in the pleading expression, the breathlessness, and the speed of the trainer, along with the lateness of the hour, the Nurse merely pursed her lips into a thin line and accepted the proffered Pokémon onto a metal tray before disappearing into the back room.

The safety of her team now firmly out of her control, Alex finally let herself collapse into a cushioned armchair near the door to the ER and tried to figure out where it all went wrong.

Having heard that the Pokémon was fond of darkness, she had set out of Canalave in the early evening, and arrived on Newmoon Island just as the sun was setting. In retrospect, she should have planned better, or even just have avoided the place altogether, but it had seemed at the time that luck was on her side, granting her a clear night that even the waxing crescent moon could illuminate. Gods, she was an idiot. The attack had come as soon as night fell in earnest, with a wave of dread coming over her as the Pokémon she had been seeking revealed itself in terrifying slow motion, rising up from the shadows like a demon from a nightmare come to life.

Alex had met many different Pokémon on her journey, in many different circumstances. But nothing she'd ever experienced could have prepared her for the look of utter hatred in that Pokémon's eyes. It was in that instant of eye contact that she knew with complete certainty that there would be absolutely no reasoning with this creature.

And it broke her heart.

She had tried to retreat then, but the wild Pokémon swiftly cut her off, moving like blur against the ground to pop up directly in front of her, lashing out with its three-clawed talons and catching her arm in a feral swipe. She was forced to send her Pokémon out, then. Oh, her poor team… Alex trusted her team with her life, but they all fell, one after the other, before they could get a single attack off. All but one, but she'd sooner forfeit to a Magikarp than send out _that_ Pokémon to fight this demon.

Unfortunately, she didn't get a say in the matter.

To her horror, a red light emanated from the last little red ball on her belt and solidified into the familiar form of her Mightyena. Once black fur gone salt-and-pepper from age, Alex could hear the bones creaking and popping in her most loyal and faithful friend as he dropped into a fighting crouch and let out a snarl that was in no way diminished by his many years of life. The wild Pokémon looked almost taken aback by the state of her last fighter, letting out a few stunned growls of its own as the two dark types conversed.

Taking advantage of the abrupt break in the action, Alex gathered her wits and threw together a desperate strategy to distract the wild Pokémon long enough for her to return Mightyena and flee to her boat.

Alex was pulled from her internal flailing by the wave of silence that engulfed the battle field. The two Pokémon seemed locked in a staring contest, and neither reacted as she slowly slipped her hand into her bag and pulled out a random empty Poké Ball. Moving with the frightful speed of someone whose friends are in mortal peril, Alex tossed the ball, returned Mightyena, and sprinted towards the wide-eyed wild Pokémon slowly disappearing into a red blur on the ground. She leapt over the rocking ball and took off towards her boat.

She didn't stop until she hit the Pokémon Center.

"Miss?"

Alex jumped as a voice broke her from her reverie. The same Nurse Joy from earlier stood over her, a slight frown on her face. "Are my Pokémon alright?" Alex asked.

The nurse nodded. "They will be fine, they're just a bit beaten up from battling and need to rest a few days before we can release them." Alex felt something loosen in her at those words, but her sigh of relief was cut short by Joy. "You, however, need to get that looked at." She gestured to the claw marks on Alex's forearm.

Alex looked down in surprise at her arm. Three jagged red lines were gouged into the outside of her right arm, while thin trails of blood trickled down to her elbow as she watched in numb fascination. She hadn't even noticed that she'd been injured on her flight from the island. As soon as the wound registered, however, it started stinging. Like hell.

Biting back a whimper, Alex winced as she consented to let the nurse inspect the injury. Joy twisted her arm this way and that as she muttered about careless trainers under her breath, tsk-tsking for a few seconds before delivering her verdict. "You're lucky; it's quite a shallow cut. See? It's already starting to heal." Indeed, the blood had all but stopped flowing and was even starting to crust around the edges. "That said, it needs to be cleaned. Go wash it in the sink in the bathroom while I get the disinfectant."

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy finished bandaging her forearm while Alex offered her thanks. "All in a night's work," the nurse said proudly, "Oh, I think you have a call waiting for you." Joy pointed off in the general direction of the large boxy video phones. Alex thanked her again and got to her feet, swaying in sudden exhaustion.

Waving the nurse off with a semi assured 'I'm okay, thanks', the trainer made her way over to a blinking display and clicked the flashing icon, bringing up the always splendid view of Professor Rowan's backside. Alex coughed, causing the professor to jump and look down from where he was apparently inspecting the ceiling.

"Ah, Alex! I was hoping to catch you before you turned in for the night," Rowan began, taking a seat in front of the screen. Suddenly, the normally taciturn man grinned. "Of course, I'm not the only one who's caught something tonight."

Alex frowned. Professor Rowan only made puns when he was _very_ excited, and he only got _very_ excited when studying something new and interesting relating to Pokémon. Alex suppressed a shudder as she recalled the time a young boy had brought in three strange monkey-type Pokémon from Unova and proceeded to stone-evolve them while the professor observed. So. Many. Puns. Terrible, _terrible_ puns.

Blinking, Alex returned to the present. "Who caught what, Professor?"

Rowan's grin dimmed a bit as he leveled a stern gaze at the trainer. "Don't play coy, girl." The man however couldn't keep his excitement down for long, and was soon grinning like a fool again. "If I knew you were going after one of _them_ , I would have joined you!"

And now Alex was thoroughly confused. _She_ caught something tonight? She hadn't even _touched_ an empty Poké Ball in three months! Well, except for earlier that night, but that didn't… count? All the color drained from her face as Professor Rowan tilted the camera up to look at the ceiling.

No.

The demonic wild Pokémon from the island hovered near the ceiling, looking for all the world like it was trying to read the secrets of the universe in the filaments of the light bulbs in the ceiling lamps by circling them repeatedly. The inky black beast looked most like an hourglass wearing a tattered cloak, with a thin waist and a spiky red fringe around the top of its upper half. A plume of white smoky hair trailed off from its head, waving in some imaginary wind, while two black cloth-like tatters flowed from the shoulders of its spindly arms. Finally getting a good look at the Pokémon that had tormented her in the dark, Alex was surprised to note that it didn't seem to have any legs. The great dark creature glanced down at the two gawking humans with glowing cyan eyes and tensed, gaze shifting between them before abruptly darting into the shadow of a nearby bookshelf.

Rowan tilted the screen back down to look the trainer in the eye, face gone from ecstatic to puzzled. "Hmm… It's been doing that since I let it out an hour ago. I dare say, I don't think it has had the best of experiences with humans." The professor nodded grimly. "It's quite shy around the other Pokémon, too." A gleam of excitement returned to his eyes. "You must tell me where you found it—it's not the one from Alamos, is it?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't… think so?" Blinking, she continued, "I was at Newmoon Island." The professor looked relieved. "Professor, what _is_ it?" The trainer stared over Rowan's shoulder as a turquoise eye blinked open from behind a large computer bank and scrutinized them.

Professor Rowan's eyebrows shot up. "You don't know…?" Alex frowned at him. "Hmm! That, my girl, is a Darkrai. A legendary Pokémon," he explained. "Very rare! There have only been five confirmed sightings of Darkrai in the past ten years, fifteen in the past hundred." He paused. "Hmm, I suppose this makes six, then."

Alex watched the eye in the corner watching her back. "What can you tell me about them?"

The professor rubbed at his chin. "Well, they're very powerful. The one in Alamos held off two god Pokémon for over an hour while a brave group of heroes tried to figure out a way to get them to stop fighting and destroying the town. Around the same time, a trainer nearly succeeded in wiping the entire Pokémon League, and, apparently, all the gym leaders in the region, with one singular Pokémon. A Darkrai." Alex felt her slowly abating dread come back full force at the professor's words. But he wasn't done yet. "Over in Almia, one was used by a nefarious organization to try and take over the world." Rowan paused, rolling his eyes. "Something went wrong, however, and the Pokémon went on a rampage and _blotted_ _out the sun_. If not for the timely intervention of the ranger corps, it may have ended up demolishing the entire city."

Alex's eyes widened. She really wished that she had known this _before_ she set out to investigate rumors of a powerful Pokémon isolated on a barren island to the north. But then, she'd had no idea that Newmoon Island was home to a _legendary_ , of all things. The island wasn't exactly hard to get to.

Professor Rowan seemed to finally notice her trepidation. "Hmm, I may have exaggerated that last one a bit." He huffed, "Nonetheless, it is a very powerful Pokémon—you'll need to be careful when training it."

Waitaminutewhat?

Eyes closed, the professor nodded to himself, missing the look of absolute panic on the trainer's face. "I assume you'll want to trade out Mightyena, yes? He's getting on in the years, and I know you've been looking for an excuse to retire him."

Alex stuttered. "Umm, actually, I don't, I mean, it's just that—"

Rowan's eyes snapped open and the glare he aimed at her was so cold it froze the words in her mouth. " _You_ caught it. _You_ are responsible for it."

"I didn't mean to! I was just—"

Rowan cut off her protests with a raised hand. "It doesn't matter the circumstance. That Pokémon is yours now. You are responsible for taking care of it and keeping it out of trouble."

Alex sighed, glancing back to the eye in the corner, which almost seemed amused at the proceedings. "I never intended to catch it. Maybe it would be better to just release it."

If Rowan's glare had frozen the words in her mouth, than the look that the Pokémon in question shot at her then froze the very blood in her veins. The dark type rose fully from the shadows, eyes locked onto hers, pining her with its gaze. Alex didn't even dare breathe as the Pokémon seemed to stare into her soul, icy orbs systematically taking her apart and studying her pieces before tossing them away. Then it snorted and turned its back on her, floating serenely out of sight across the lab.

Alex gasped in a breath as the spell broke. Professor Rowan regarded her with a mix of sympathy and pity. "I think you upset it."

Alex gaped at him. "I upset it? _I_ upset _it_?! _It_ attacked _me_! I mean, _sure_ , I realize _now_ that I shouldn't have even _gone_ to the island in the _first_ place, but—" Rowan's exasperated figure was suddenly shoved aside by the nightmarish form of the newly caught Darkrai, who proceeded to fill the entire frame with its black mass and _shout_ at her in its unique tongue.

"Dar—krai, Rai! Dar-Dar _!_ Krai darkrai Dark—" The Pokémon's eyes widened comically as Professor Rowan gently—but _firmly—_ pushed it to the side and glared them _both_ into silence.

"Are you two _quite_ finished?" the professor asked thunderously. After a few moments more of quiet, he relented his gaze. "Good. Now, Alex." The girl glanced up from where she had been studying the floor. "You will tell me what happened. _Calmly._ "

Taking a deep breath, Alex did.

By the time she had reached the end of her tale, the professor's countenance had turned thoughtful, while the Pokémon at the center of the story went back to sulking in the corner.

Finally, Rowan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a few moments before turning back to Alex. "It's late. Everyone's tired. Let's talk about this in the morning."

Alex nodded, too exhausted to even contemplate arguing with the stubborn old man.

"And you," said stubborn old man turned to address the dark type hovering in the corner, "need to get back in your ball." Rowan held up a Moon Ball and pointed it at the Darkrai. The Pokémon eyed the ball mistrustfully, but didn't put up a fuss as the beam of red light shot out at it. Just before it disappeared, it shifted its gaze to Alex one last time. There was a brief flicker of… _something_ before it vanished. The professor turned back to her. "Get some sleep, Alex. You're going to need it."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **Well, here we go.**

 **I'll post a new chapter every week until I've finished writing the story, then I'll post more often. As of writing this, I've almost finished with chapter twelve, so even if something horrific happens to me (like writer's block), you'll have that much at least.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (yet), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know.**


	2. and vowed to care for it,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai species.**

 **Chapter Two:  
The Exchange**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

"Legends also tell us that Darkrai can cause nightmares, but it's rather unclear on the specifics." Rowan nodded, scratching at his neck. "Some say that it's a defense mechanism to chase people out of its territory, while others portray Darkrai as evil creatures who go after misbehaving children. They tend to show Darkrai as being more active on moonless nights, and last night was a crescent moon, wasn't it?" The professor sighed. "Hmm, that may bear further study. As it stands, Darkrai spent the night in its ball, and I had no nightmares."

It was the morning of the next day, and contrary to Professor Rowan's command, Alex had not slept a wink. Every time she had closed her eyes, she saw the hatred in her newest Pokémon's gaze boring into her soul. And, _damn_ , wasn't that a thought? _Her_ newest Pokémon. Just how in the hell had _that_ happened? Were Moon Balls super effective against Darkrai? That kind of ball was only supposed to be good for catching Pokémon that evolved by Moon Stones… She only had that ball on her because it was a gift from a family in Oreburgh… Alex wondered what the child who had given it to her would think of the Pokémon that now resided inside it… She wondered what the Darkrai would think if it knew where the ball had come from.

"Alex," Rowan's voice broke through her reverie, "I know what you experienced last night was… upsetting," _Well, that's one word for it,_ "but I really think you should give it a chance. A lot of Pokémon act wild before they're caught. Don't let it get to you."

"I know, it's just…" Alex bit her lip, looking into the background of the lab where the Darkrai was investigating a bookshelf. Almost as if it could sense her watching, it spared a glance over its shoulder and locked eyes with her. Then, just like yesterday, it snorted and turned away. Alex frowned. "It doesn't seem to like me much."

The professor raised an eyebrow. "It liked you enough to let itself be caught." The Pokémon in the background stilled, but didn't turn around again.

"I don't know, I mean, I used a Moon Ball, not a regular Poké Ball," Alex confided, "I mean, the legends surrounding Darkrai associate it with the phases of the moon. What if that influenced the capture?" _What if it acted like a Master Ball?_ Alex added silently.

Rowan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a low growl. The Darkrai in question had turned to face them once more and was _shaking_ in rage as it hovered a few feet off the floor, glaring daggers into her, smoky hair and tatters on its shoulders whipping as if in an invisible windstorm. Rowan glanced between the two. "Hmm, I'm getting the feeling that it doesn't agree with you."

Alex eyed the irate Pokémon. "Would it even be able to tell? I mean, we don't really know how different Poké Balls affect the psychology of the Pokémon they catch, or how Master Balls do what they do." _And to study that, we'd need to catch an unwilling Pokémon with a Master Ball._ Alex shuddered at the thought.

The Darkrai's eyes widened in response to her words, then steadily narrowed in contemplation, invisible wind dying down as it calmed. Eventually, it focused in on her again. It wasn't _quite_ glaring, but it was definitely giving her a look of some sort.

Suddenly, the sound of claws clicking on the tiled floor of the Pokémon Center echoed from behind Alex, who turned to see Mightyena making his way over to them. "Hey there, Mighty. You doing okay?" she asked lightly.

The grizzled old Pokémon huffed in reply and, gathering himself, stood up on his hind legs with his front paws resting on the base of the video phone console. Wincing a bit in sympathy, Alex turned back to the screen and bit back a yelp at the sudden proximity of the Darkrai, who was now taking up half of the frame and staring intently at her Pokémon.

"Might. Mighty, ena, Ena-en, a." Mightyena barked in an almost dry manner.

"Dark." Darkrai replied pointedly, "Rai, Krai. Darkrai."

Mightyena shook his head, "Ye-ena, nana."

Darkrai glanced doubtfully at Alex and muttered flatly, "Darkrai."

Alex turned to Rowan, who was watching the two Pokémon converse amusedly. "It's not fair."

"Hmm?" He blinked.

"They can understand what _we_ say." At this, both Pokémon snorted.

Rowan smirked. "There have been a few Pokémon capable of human speech. One of which explained it in this manner; Pokémon can understand _what_ we say, but not _why_ we say it, while people don't understand _what_ Pokémon say, but can see _why_ they say it." The professor watched the dark types talk for a few seconds before turning back to Alex. "For instance, I believe that Mightyena is trying to convince Darkrai that you're a good trainer."

Alex frowned. "But I'm not a good trainer." Both Pokémon paused to stare at her. Darkrai looked incredulous, while Mightyena was wearing the most condescending expression she'd ever seen on a Pokémon. Blushing under the scrutiny, Alex defended herself, "Hey, _you're_ the one who followed _me_ home, Mighty."

To which Mightyena simply snorted, "Might, _yena_ en ena." Then he leaned towards her and gave her cheek a light lick, presumably to take the sting out of his words. Darkrai glanced between the two and shook its head. Mightyena replied with a wry, "Ena, mighty."

There was a long pause in which Darkrai did nothing but stare at Mightyena in stunned silence.

Eventually, Mightyena broke it. "Mightyena, mighty ena, nana?" And _damn_ if the old Pokémon didn't raise an eyebrow. Darkrai simply blinked while Mightyena continued, "Might, enenena, na yena. Yen-yena mighty; mi, might, mi-might, yen, yena, yen-yena."

Darkrai leaned back from the screen, and, after a few moments, considered Alex with such open curiosity that her previously fading blush began to creep back into her cheeks.

Mightyena gave a light cough, catching her attention. "Yena." The note in that bark was so bittersweet that, whereas Alex had just been complaining to Professor Rowan a few minutes ago that she couldn't understand her Pokémon, there was absolutely no mistaking the meaning her oldest friend was trying to convey.

Alex sighed, nodding. "I'm gonna miss you."

Mightyena snorted. _I'll be back at the lab, idiot_ , Alex translated.

"Still." She leaned over and pulled Mightyena into a gentle hug. "I'll miss traveling with you."

Mightyena gave her ear a lick before pulling away and dropping down from the base of the video phone with a grunt.

"I take it this means that you're ready for the transfer?" Rowan broke in.

Alex nodded, pulling out Mightyena's Poké Ball. The nurse had returned her Pokémon to her last night with the warning to let them rest for a few days in their balls before letting them fight. While Alex had no problem with this, Mightyena had protested, letting himself out as soon as the nurse had left them alone, and refusing to return to his ball for the entire night. Instead, he spent the night not-sleeping on her bed with her. Alex had berated him, but, truthfully, was quite glad for his company. She really was going to miss him.

While Alex returned her Pokémon to his ball, Rowan did the same. "Now Alex," the professor said as the two humans placed the balls into their slots at the sides of the screens, "I would strongly advise against letting this Pokémon out in public. It's very rare and _will_ attract a lot of attention, possibly from unscrupulous groups." The two balls faded in and out of view, trading places. "I know you don't like to fight, but that will be what you must do if it gets out that you have a legendary on your team." Alex picked up the Moon Ball and stared at it while Rowan continued. "Legends about Darkrai are obscure enough so that not very many people would recognize it on sight, but those that do will want to obtain it." His expression darkened. "And some of those people will stop at nothing to get what they want."

Alex hooked the ball onto her belt. "I'll be careful."

Rowan nodded sagely. "Oh, before I leave you, Canalave is know for its extensive library. You may be able to find more information on Darkrai there."

Alex smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

"Keep it secret, and you'll keep it safe." The professor reached out of frame, and the screen went blank.

Gathering her wits and wondering again how in the right hell had events played out in such a strange manner, Alex turned around to face the rest of the Pokémon Center. It was, still being early morning, empty at the moment, and Alex was suddenly grateful that there was no one around to see how misty-eyed she'd gotten over saying goodbye to her lifelong friend.

Naturally, that's when Nurse Joy took the opportunity to reenter the scene. Alex turned to hide her face, but the nurse paid no mind, retaking her post behind the counter with a freshly made mug of coffee. Shouldering her bag, Alex made a break for the exit, but was stopped mid-stride by Joy.

"I take it you retired your Mightyena?"

Alex flinched, turning back to the nurse who was calmly sipping her steaming mug. "Yeah."

Joy nodded. "Good. When I saw the state of your other Pokémon, I was concerned for it."

Alex blinked in surprise. "You knew I had an elderly Pokémon?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "I remember everyone who comes through for a check up." Her lips thinned as she pursed them. "Especially when they ask me where they can rent a long distance motor boat." At the trainer's confused expression, Nurse Joy explained, "There are only a few islands you can reach from here with a motor boat, and only two that require a long distance one. One of those islands is empty, and has been for years. The other…" The nurse took a long sip of her coffee. "Let's just say that you're not the first trainer who's come running back in the middle of the night with a wiped team."

"Oh." Alex paused, gears turning in her head. Joy might know more about her Darkrai's past experiences with humans, even if vicariously, but she might get suspicious if the quiet trainer started interrogating her. Then again, would it really be that unusual for a trainer to ask about other trainers? Alex didn't really know—she preferred to stay out of the trainer community—but it made sense that a normal trainer would want the dirt on a rival.

She decided to start innocently. "Other trainers have gone to that island?"

The nurse again raised an eyebrow. Uh-oh. "Well, yes. It's quite famous in certain circles for having an uncatchable Pokémon living on it." She sighed. "It's gotten to the point where I don't even bother warning trainers about it any more." Joy shook her head. "They only listen after they've been beaten. And it's their Pokémon that pay the price."

Alex frowned. "How long has this been going on?"

Joy hummed, "Almost three years, now."

 _Three years?_ "How many trainers have tried to catch it?"

The nurse huffed, clearly irritated, but not just with Alex. "Dozens, possibly hundreds. Ever since that boy won the conference three years ago, every trainer in the region, and many outside of it, have wanted a Darkrai of their own."

"Darkrai?"

Joy sighed, taking a long sip of her coffee before setting the mug down. "A legendary Pokémon. There used to be one that would come around every year and give everybody nightmares. The last time it did this, three years ago, a trainer came and caught it. I doubt he would have succeeded, but the Darkrai was weakened from an event that had taken place a month prior, one that ended in a battle with another legendary, and he was able to catch it without much fuss." A half smile played across the nurse's lips. "He took it to the Pokémon Center to have it examined. It was one of my very first patients." The smile faded. "He challenged the Canalave Gym the next day, and completely stomped Byron. Then he went on to collect seven other gym badges and win the Lily of the Valley Conference.

"A few months after he disappeared again, after winning the Conference, word got out that he had caught his Darkrai near Canalave. And the trainers started pouring in. One of them was smart enough to research the history of the Pokémon and its relationship to the town at the library and found an old reference to an island up north. That trainer came back with a wiped team and a story."

"So it's been fighting off trainers for three years?" _That would explain its initial hostility._

Joy gave her a pointed look. "Yes."

The trainer had the grace to look ashamed. "Poor Darkrai."

The nurse looked surprised by her admission, but before she could comment, the front door to the Center slid open and a young trainer strode forth. Alex, who had migrated over to the counter, stepped aside to let the boy pass. Despite his age, the trainer placed a full team of six Poké Balls onto the counter.

"I'd like to get my Pokémon checked up," the boy stated, then added as an afterthought, "please." As Nurse Joy scooped the balls onto a tray and swept into the back, the boy turned to her and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could rent a long distance motor boat, would you?"

Alex stared at him. "I don't think you're old enough to drive a boat, kid." _Or chase after a legendary nightmare Pokémon._ She added silently. _Hell, I'm not sure_ I'm _old enough for that._

The young trainer took offense to that. "I'm not a kid!" He puffed out his chest. "I'm a Pokémon trainer! I even have five badges!"

Alex bit her tongue to keep from commenting on how his voice cracked on the word 'Pokémon'. Then she thought. If anyone knew that she was the last person to go to the island before the Darkrai mysteriously disappeared, someone would eventually connect the dots and figure out that she caught it. Then, in some form or another, they would come after her. Or, rather, they would come after Darkrai.

Alex did a mental tally on how many people knew she had gone to the island. Luckily, she was a naturally shy and cautious person, so the list wasn't too long. There was Nurse Joy, of course; then the man she had rented the boat from; the dockworker she had tossed the line to on her flight back to the Center might be able to put two and two together—but then, it _had_ been quite dark; the Pokémon Center had been empty on the two occasions she had talked to Joy about it, so she probably didn't have anything to worry about there; the young trainer back in Oreburgh she had originally heard the rumor from—though, again, Alex didn't think that that was anything to worry over; and finally, Professor Rowan. If _he_ sold her out, she'd flee the region on the next outbound flying Tepig.

When Nurse Joy reentered the room with the boy's Pokémon, Alex made a decision. "Yeah, I know where you can rent a long distance motor boat. I rented one myself to go investigate some rumors about a powerful Pokémon, but I made a pit stop at Iron Island and got into a tough battle with some wild Pokémon so I had to turn around."

Nurse Joy narrowed her eyes at Alex but didn't say anything. The young trainer winced in sympathy. "I _hate_ it when that happens! It's like, you get all the way there and your raring to go, but then you have to go running _all_ the way back to the Pokémon Center just because you forgot potions!" the boy huffed. "It's so frustrating."

Alex kept an eye on Joy while the young trainer ranted. After a few moments of contemplation, the nurse's eyes widened and locked onto Alex's. The female trainer put on her most pleading expression and shook her head 'no'. After a few tense moments filled with the oblivious boy's continued ranting, Joy's face turned solemn and she nodded. Alex had no idea how she had managed to figure out the truth of the situation, but at least it seemed like she would keep it quite. The trainer mouthed a thank-you to the nurse and shifted her attention back to the youngster, who, it seemed, was just finishing up a soliloquy about the virtues of being well stocked for any emergency.

"—so you never have to file your own teeth," he ended sagely.

"Right." Alex half wished she had been paying attention to whatever story had befitted _that_ piece of advice. "So, you wanted to know where you could rent a boat?"

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End Chapter.**

 **To my very first reviewer who practically threatened to harm me if Alex turned out to be a Mary Sue; I do try very hard to avoid such things, so every character I introduce to a story will have at least one deep-seated flaw. It might not be apparent for a long time—as most of the people I know tend to hide their weaknesses when amongst both strangers and family—but there will be true character development for both Alex** _ **and**_ **Darkrai (at the very least).**

 **Oh, in case any of you care, I just finished writing chapter fifteen (as of the morning of Wednesday), and I expect there to be around thirty or so chapters in this story.**

 **Also, FFnet keeps eating my indentations :( I like to tab my paragraphs (makes them easier for me to read) so the fact that such things won't display is rather irritating, and I'd like to know if there's a way around this.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (yet), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know.**


	3. even though she didn't know how)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai species. Also, the librarian.**

 **Chapter three:  
Paranoia**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex blinked to let her eyes adjust to the relatively dim interior of the library. A cursory inspection of the large room crammed with bookshelves revealed a small computer station that, being familiar with the inner workings of libraries, Alex knew was used to find books via their Dewey Decimal number and check their availability. Making her way over to it, the trainer considered her morning.

While the day had started out atmospherically foggy, it had brightened considerably since then. Alex had, in order to cover her tracks, agreed to take the young male trainer up to Newmoon island in her rented boat, spreading her cover story of an interrupted transit last night to the dock master when she went to extend her rent. As with the young trainer, she had gotten a sympathetic response to her story, and even a discount on the boat. Alex felt a little bit guilty about lying to the businessman, but pushed the emotion aside and humbly accepted the keys she had left on the boat in her haste the previous night.

After having traveled to the island the before, Alex had to make sure that she kept referencing the map the dock master had provided in order to keep up appearances while ferrying the young trainer. Considering the boy's excited chattering, however, she really needn't have bothered with the subtleties of her deceit. Still, a believable story was a consistent story, and attention to detail was one of her strongest suits.

Alex frowned, drawn from her reverie. The library did indeed have quite a collection relating to legendary Pokémon, but almost all of them were checked out… and overdue. Contemplating the possibility of a filing error, Alex logged off of the computer and sought out the books physically.

Upon arriving at the island, the boy had promptly jumped off the boat while Alex tied off the moor line, called dibs on the (ex)resident legendary Pokémon, and took off into the woods. The older trainer had followed at a more sedate pace, and, after a few hours of (predictably) fruitless searching, guided a disappointed youngster back to the boat. They had, ironically, forgotten to pack a lunch, and needed to head back to town to eat.

Alex had on the surface shared the boy's disappointment, but declined to try again that night, referencing the price of extending the boat rent again, and, when the younger trainer had offered to pay ( _and_ reimburse the money she had already spent on the boat—seriously, how much money did this kid have?), revealed that she needed to start traveling again the next morning and couldn't afford to stay up all night looking for a myth. She then guiltily reassured the pouting boy that he could probably hire someone to take him out to the island that night if he started asking around. Then again, the only person who would be crazy enough to boat to the island at night would be a trainer, and almost every single trainer in town had probably already had their asses handed to them by Darkrai. A Pokémon which, she imagined, would probably be laughing its tail off right about now if it had any _idea_ of the runaround she had been forced to give to keep her involvement in its disappearance secret.

Arriving at the shelves that were supposed to house the books she was seeking, Alex was disappointed to find that the computer had been correct, and the books in question were indeed checked out—and, if the computer was to be believed, had been for at least two months. Sighing to herself, Alex flagged down a librarian and asked about the missing books.

The reply she got was more than a little strange.

"Those books were checked out one week ago by a young woman going by the name of 'Ashley Kaughtum'. They're not due for another month," the librarian primly stated. "Sorry. We can add you to the wait list, if you'd like."

"No thanks." Alex frowned. "The computer said the books were overdue."

The librarian blinked. "It must be an error. I remember the day well; the sun was shining, the Chatot were singing, and Ashley Kaughtum checked out eleven books on extended loan. For research." The book worker smiled condescendingly. "One week ago." A clipboard suddenly appeared in the librarian's hand. "I'll have to correct the records later."

Alex carefully kept her face blank at the information. The sky couldn't have been clear one week ago; a monsoon had been rolling through Canalave at that time. She remembered because she had to delay her departure from Jubilife until it had passed. Also, Alex hadn't seen any Chatot in the area during her stay, though she supposed they could have migrated.

But what reason would the librarian have for lying? Maybe the books were in bad condition… No, then they wouldn't list them—or, at least, there would have been a less complicated lie in place.

"If you have urgent need of the books, we could try to contact Ashley for you," the librarian unknowingly interrupted.

A red flag went up in the trainer's mind at that. "No, that's fine. It's just a passing interest—I can do without." She was probably just being paranoid, but there was always the chance that the little voice in the back of her mind screaming about conspiracies was actually right for once. And considering the last Pokémon on her line up, Alex couldn't afford to take any chances. This 'Ashley' character might be a setup to draw out any trainer that had managed to catch the legendary—that trainer being herself, she'd rather not risk springing a trap.

Alex offered the librarian a smile. "Thanks for your help, anyway—oh, you wouldn't happen to have any books on caring for Pokémon eggs, would you?"

 **O** O O **O** **O** O **O** O **O** O  
 **OO O** O **O** O OO **O** O  
 **O** O OO **OO** OO **O** O

After spending the rest of the day at the library reading about Pokémon egg care (partially to throw any pursuers—imaginary or not—off her scent, partially because she _was_ actually caring for two Pokémon eggs) and grabbing some dinner from a local diner, Alex headed back to the Pokémon Center to crash until morning.

She really should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Upon entering the Center for the second time since the island, Alex was startled to find that there were actually trainers loitering in the lobby. Then again, maybe she shouldn't be surprised; it _was_ the middle of league season, after all, and every single one of the nearly two dozen trainers present had the varying looks of confidence and apprehension that came before a gym battle.

Wary of the battle-lust in some of the trainers' eyes, Alex briskly made her way to the stairs that led to the upper level sleeping quarters, but was stopped before she could make it more than one step up.

"Where're you going so fast, girly?" a saucy voice called from behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Alex turned to address the speaker. Fair skinned with dark yellow hair and deep green eyes, the 17ish trainer might have been handsome if not for the smarmy expression and the arrogant way he lounged on the couch like he owned it. Seated next to him was a similarly aged female trainer with dull red hair and gray eyes that were in the process of rolling.

Decidedly uninterested, Alex replied with a curt, "Bed." Before she could follow through with her abrupt dismissal, however, the lounging male sat up eagerly.

"Ooh, sounds exciting. Can I join you?"

Alex opened her mouth to retort, but was beaten to the punch. Literally.

A resounding _**SMACK!**_ echoed through the chattering lobby and left the lecherous trainer rubbing the back of his head where his companion had whacked the upside of.

"Sorry about Archer, he's been hit so many times in the head that he has to use his other one to think." A few chuckles went around the room at the redhead's apology, but the scene was otherwise ignored by everyone.

The dirty blond gave his companion a halfhearted glare. "And you've _really_ been helping with that, Sissy."

'Sissy' gave 'Archer' a pat on the head. "Don't mind him; he's harmless."

Alex gave a dry laugh. "As long as he doesn't follow me home, we'll be good."

The male trainer looked indignant at that. "I'm not a Herdier!"

Sissy smiled indulgently. "Of course not, Arch," before Archer could do anything more than beam at the support, the female trainer continued, "you're a Lillipup."

Alex laughed openly at the male's tormented façade. The mirth died in her chest, however, when Sissy uttered that dreaded phrase.

"Hey, wanna battle?" At Alex's startled expression, Sissy persisted, "It's still kinda early for bed, don't you think?"

Fortunately, the reluctant legendary owner had an excuse. "Sorry, no; I kinda wanted to get up early tomorrow. And besides," she continued at the other trainer's frown, "my Pokémon are still recovering from their last battle."

Sissy cooed sympathetically. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Archer, on the other hand, just looked intrigued. "Did you challenge the gym?"

Upon hearing those words, half the room hushed and glanced furtively towards the three-way conversation.

Alex, wary of the sudden attention, half-turned back to the stairs, placing one foot on the next step. "Ah, no, Iron Island." Half of those interested went back to their own conversations. Unfortunately, the other half of the room perked up.

Ignoring Sissy's disapproving stare, Archer continued his questioning. "Ooh, what'd you fight? Was it a Steelix?"

 _Not remotely._ "Nothing that exotic, I'm afraid." Not wanting to draw any more attention, Alex decided to go with the safe bet. "Just a bunch of Golbat. They wouldn't let me flee, so I ended up having to fight my way back out."

A chorus of sympathetic groans swept through the room as Archer sighed. "Golbat suck."

"Hey!" shouted a younger trainer who was affectionately patting a Crobat on the seat next to him.

While every eye in the room turned to glare at the Crobat trainer, Alex took advantage of the distraction to flee up to her rented room.

She only had time to collapse onto her bed when a knock came to the door. Groaning, Alex hoisted herself back into a sitting position and called out a tired, "Come in."

To her surprise, Nurse Joy slipped into the room, locked the door, and walked over to her, hands on her hips.

Alex blinked. "May I… help you?"

Joy looked unimpressed. "You caught it."

Oh.

That.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Alex stalled.

"My sister's covering for me." The nurse said nothing else.

Finally, Alex sighed. "Yes, I caught it." The trainer paused. "How did you know?"

Joy smiled faintly, taking a seat on the bed a respectful distance away. "It wasn't too hard to put together; I've been cleaning up after Darkrai for years now, I recognize its style. Beyond that, your injury was telling. The only Pokémon on Iron Island that could make marks like that would be Sableye, and they're much too small to account for the spacing of the scratches."

"But how did you know that I _caught_ it?" Alex pressed.

"Because you lied," the nurse retorted, "no self-respecting trainer would lie about fighting a legendary Pokémon, even if they lost." Joy took pity on Alex's quietly mounting panic. "Also, Professor Rowan sent you a message titled 'New Pokémon'. That helped, but I didn't connect the two until this morning."

Alex blinked as she realized that Professor Rowan was the one to sell her out. Not intentionally, but still. Load up the Tepig, time to fly to Hoenn.

"And," the nurse continued, "because you traded out your Mightyena, I imagine that you have Darkrai on you right now." Alex nodded, hesitant. "I'd like to examine it."

"I'm, umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"The door is locked—only my sister and I have the key, and she's going to be busy for a while still—and the walls are sound proofed pretty well; a lot of trainers are paranoid when it comes to discussing strategy with their team, so we make an effort to keep private conversations private." Nurse Joy sighed at Alex's still wary face. "You'll need to have it examined by a professional at some point, and you're talking to quite possibly the only healer to have ever examined a Darkrai before."

Reluctantly, Alex caved, reaching for the Moon Ball at the end of her line up. She paused before letting the legendary out, though. "I'd think you'd already know this, but I need to make sure; you mustn't tell anyone of this—not even the people you trust, in case someone overhears."

Nurse Joy nodded, then raised her right hand, face solemn. "I swear on my oath as a medical professional that I won't tell a single soul about this." She paused, frowned, then tacked on, "Unless circumstances are extremely dire, and the Pokémon in question is in danger."

Alex nodded in return, satisfied with the promise. Pressing a button on the Moon Ball, the trainer released her Pokémon.

Form solidifying in the middle of the small room, the inky black Pokémon opened its cyan eyes and studied the two women sitting on the bed with a critical stare.

"Um, hi," Alex began awkwardly, "I'm your trainer… You probably guessed that."

Darkrai looked distinctly unimpressed.

Fortunately, Joy was unperturbed by the legendary. With a kind smile, the nurse broke the ice. "It's good to finally meet you; I've been cleaning up your messes for almost three years now."

At Darkrai's narrowed eyes, Alex explained, "Nurse Joy is a… healer. Of Pokémon." The dark type gave its trainer a skeptical glance. "She would like to examine you—to make sure nothing's wrong," Alex added hastily when Darkrai tensed.

Joy gave the Pokémon her warmest smile. "It won't hurt, but there will be a bit of poking and prodding. I may ask you to do things like move your arm or take a breath, is that okay?"

Darkrai glanced to Alex. Surprised—and somewhat flattered—Alex nodded in encouragement. Slowly, begrudgingly, the legendary nodded to the nurse, and immediately flinched when Joy fished around in her pocket and pulled out a penlight.

"It's okay," the nurse soothed, "I just need to look at your eyes."

The rest of the examination went like that, with the skittish Pokémon recoiling every time Nurse Joy touched it or pulled out a new tool. Still, Darkrai seemed to be slowly relaxing and getting used to the attention. Until Joy stepped behind it and crouched down to check under its tail.

The Pokémon's entire body went rigid as the nurse slipped out of its line of sight, flowing tatters on its shoulders freezing as the air grew thick and a low rumbling sound rose from the dark type's chest. Without stopping to consider what she was doing, Alex reached out and placed a hand on Darkrai's bright red collar. The legendary whirled to face her, tatters whipping about in an invisible gale, one hand snapping up to snare her wrist while the other raised into the air threateningly.

Biting back a yelp at the crushing grip on her injured arm, Alex forced herself to relax and speak softly. "It's okay, nothing's going to hurt you." Looking deep into the Pokémon's unfocused eyes, she continued, "You're here, alright? I won't let anything hurt you." Darkrai's gaze snapped to hers, and the tension slowly seeped from its form. The growling died down while the air turned breathable again, and the raised claws lowered.

Nurse Joy appeared again to the side of the Pokémon, looking extremely chagrined. "I'm sorry, Darkrai, I didn't mean to upset you—I wasn't thinking." The legendary ignored her in favor of Alex. The nurse glanced between the two and fell silent. Once again, Darkrai had fixed Alex with a stare that contained such open curiosity that it was starting to make her blush.

Shifting uncomfortably, Alex tapped one of her trapped fingers against the Pokémon's collar, which seemed to break it from whatever trance it had fallen into. This time, Alex couldn't hide the wince as the Pokémon reflexively squeezed her wrist. "Ah, um, do you think you could let my arm go? It's starting to hurt."

Darkrai's eyes narrowed as it glanced down to where it still held her wrist in its talons, keeping her hand pressed against its collar. While it did loosen its grip, the Pokémon didn't let go; instead, to Alex's shock, the legendary leaned forward and delicately _sniffed_ at the bandages that bound her wound. Then, quite abruptly, it released her arm and retreated to a corner of the room, half sinking into the shadows to watch her warily.

After a moment, Nurse Joy turned to Alex and cleared her throat. "Well, it's in perfect health—which is rather remarkable, considering." The trainer reluctantly shifted her focus to the nurse. "It has a few scars under its fur, but nothing that was ever life threatening." Joy looked nervously between the Pokémon and its trainer. "Well, I'll leave you two alone, then." She turned and walked to the door, then paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Good luck on your journey." Darkrai hid itself further in the shadows as Joy exited the room, closing the door and locking it behind her with her key.

"Well," Alex began, turning her attention to the pool of darkness on the ground next to the dresser, "that happened." There was a distinct lack of response from the shadows. Alex frowned, trying a different tactic. "Are you okay? You seem a bit freaked out." A single cyan eye opened and gazed at her from the blackness. The trainer sighed. _That's something, I guess._ Closing her eyes, she rubbed her forehead and groaned. It had been a long day preceded by a long night. And she wanted to get up early in the morning to avoid any trainers going into or out of the city. First, though, she was going to have to corral Darkrai back into its ball for the night.

With another sigh, Alex reluctantly opened her eyes once more and nearly jumped out of her skin. While she wasn't watching, Darkrai had emerged from its shadowy camouflage and drawn nearer. Hovering almost close enough to touch, the dark type regarded her curiously.

"It's good to see you again." Alex murmured dryly. The joke seemed to fly completely over the Pokémon's head as it cocked said body part and blinked. "Okay, how about you return to your ball so we can both get some sleep?" No response. "The next time I let you out, you'll be meeting the team." She thought it was only fair to warn the Pokémon, considering its sometimes volatile nature.

"Dark."

Alex blinked in surprise as the dark type shifted its gaze to stare worriedly at the space between them. "It'll be fine, I promise." Darkrai's gaze flicked to her. "Well, they might be a bit… ornery at first, but they'll get over it." It just kept staring at her, unblinking. Alex slapped down the unease welling up in her chest. "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Finally, _finally_ , the Pokémon blinked. Alex unhooked the Moon Ball from her belt and aimed it at the legendary. "Return?" Another blink. Taking this as permission, the trainer pushed a button on the ball and watched Darkrai disappear into the beam of red light.

With trembling hands she no longer forced to be still for the sake of her Pokémon (which she was amazed to note now included Darkrai), she clipped the ball back onto her belt and collapsed onto the bed.

She was asleep before she could even remember to turn the lights off.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End Chapter.**

 **To my first reviewer who I said nearly threatened me with violence; I know you didn't mean it, but it made me laugh nonetheless.**

 **To my reviewer who enjoyed the Tepig line; I'm glad you did—I do enjoy coming up with Poképuns, and I try to put them in when it makes sense to do so. And references. I love references—but again, only when they make sense in context. On tabs; meh, that's too much work.**

 **Also, I'm just starting chapter nineteen now, and I love having a large buffer like that so I can go back and tweak a few things in the earlier chapters that get changed later—I'd have actually rather finished writing before I started posting, but there was a blue moon coming up and it was too fitting to not post the first chapter that day.**

 **Next chapter, Darkrai meets the team out of battle, and high jinks are pulled.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (as far as I know), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.**

 **P.S. Happy new moon~**


	4. (But she wasn't alone,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai species.**

 **Also, Warning! This chapter contains unintentional lighthearted use of mind altering recreational substances. If that offends you, sorry.**

… **I regret** _ **nothing**_ **.**

 **Chapter Four:  
The 'Z' Team**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 _"You coward."_

 _"Why don't you find out?"_

 _"You_ will _understand, someday."_

 _"Take care of her."_

Darkrai blinked open its eyes as the red light faded, taking in the small forest clearing it had materialized in before turning to survey its company. Three Pokémon stood together next to Alex, who was still holding out the little black and blue ball that carried the legendary when it wasn't out.

Alex lowered the ball, hooking it back onto her belt, and gestured to the three Pokémon. "Okay, Darkrai, these are your new team mates," she pointed to a red and black upright violin shaped bug type, "That's Kricketune," the bug offered a nod, "she's been with me the longest." Next came a fiery pony, who bounced on its hooves as it was pointed out, "That's Ponyta, he's still young—be patient with him." The glowing colt squeaked out a 'Hi!' as Alex turned to the last Pokémon in the group; a corpulent blue and white striped cat with a long tail that split at the end. "And lastly, Purugly." The fat cat let out a belch like 'Sup.' "She's my newest—next to you—and she recently evolved from a Glameow." Alex addressed the three Pokémon. "Guys, this is Darkrai; it decided to join our group in place of Mightyena. You may remember." She paused. "I want you guys to make it feel welcome, okay?" With a terse smile, Alex backed off to let her Pokémon mingle.

Purugly was the first to brake the silence. "So, you joined our little group," the cat sauntered forth, tone accusatory. She glared up at the nightmare Pokémon, her shear presence more than making up for her lack of height. "Care to share?"

Darkrai, taken aback at the forwardness of the fat cat, glanced at the other two Pokémon and Alex. Kricketune's face was impassive, while Ponyta stood stock-still, eyes wide. And Alex… The trainer was glancing about the clearing, as if searching for something with which to physically restrain herself to keep from interfering.

Darkrai turned back to Purugly, wondering how much it should tell the demanding Pokémon. Taking a breath, the legendary began, "Mightyena—" and was quickly cut off by a riot of laughter, tension vanishing abruptly as the fat cat howled with mirth.

"See? Whadid I say? What _did_ I say?" crowed Purugly.

"Tata, nyta! Pury, you really called it this time!" giggled Ponyta, colt Pokémon prancing in place.

Even the stoic Kricketune gave a few chuckles before quieting down.

Confused and more than a little annoyed, Darkrai glared at the Pokémon questioningly until one of them deigned to explain.

Surprisingly, Kricketune was the one to speak up. "Back when Purugly was a Glameow, she commented on how she thought that Mightyena could convince a mythic to accept a trainer through the sheer force of his charisma." The bug type paused. "This was after he talked down a pack of wild Houndoom from attacking our trainer, who was sleeping in the middle of their territory."

If Darkrai hadn't been impressed with the old hyena Pokémon before, it was now. The legendary knew from personal experience the doggedness of a Houndoom pack when defending their land.

"Yeah!" Ponyta broke in, bouncing up and down on all four legs, "The pack leader was all like; Grr! Get out of our territory! And Mightyena was like; Our trainer is exceptionally powerful—why else would she be sleeping so soundly in the middle of a dark forest? And—and the Houndoom was like—like—" the colt broke off into a high-pitched whinny, bucking and flailing about.

"Ponyta." Alex warned from the shade of a tall oak tree where she had retreated to.

"Sorry!" the fire colt called, then, straining visibly, came to a stop and closed his eyes. "One… Two…"

Purugly turned back to Darkrai, leaving Ponyta to his counting. "Don't mind him; kid's made of sugar." The cat folded her legs under her and laid down on the grass. Darkrai politely reciprocated the gesture and settled onto the ground, blades of grass tickling its soft underside. It wasn't the most comfortable position for the legendary, but it was one it had gotten used to.

"So, tell me," Purugly began, "how did good ol' Mighty talk a mythic into a ball?"

O **O** / O **O** O **O** **O** O **O** O  
 **O** O / **OO** **O** O **O** O **O** O  
OO / O **O** OO **O** O **O** O

Alex looked up from her notebook to watch her team grooming themselves. It was always fascinating to see how different Pokémon took care of their personal hygiene—whether they had scales, fur, skin, or something else entirely, almost every single Pokémon she had ever come across had some manner of grooming ritual. Including, though it sat apart from the others when it did so, Darkrai.

It had been a few days of travel since she had first introduced Darkrai to the group, and Alex had kept a written account of the various behaviors that the legendary displayed. Though it looked humanoid, the dark type acted like most other Pokémon; it groomed itself; it slept (sometimes); and it ate normal food (sort of).

Although it didn't seem to _need_ to eat, it still chose to on occasion, accepting berries (Peacha, for the most part), the occasional Poffin (whenever Alex dug the case out of her pack, her entire team would come to attention—even (though it did so with the same calm indifference as Kricketune) Darkrai, who, just like with the berries, seemed to enjoy the sweeter flavors), and sometimes even tolerated gifts of scraps another team mate would beg from Alex's own meals.

Darkrai also slept, though it seemed to do so for considerably less time than the others did; the legendary would still be awake when Alex zipped up her tent and drifted off, yet would also be up in the morning to greet her. She only knew for sure that it slept because she would once in a while catch the Pokémon napping while she set up camp.

As for nightmares, Alex was seriously starting to doubt the legends that described the Pitch Black Pokémon as 'The King of Nightmares'. Then again, there were also tales that connected Darkrai's nightmare aura to the phases of the moon, and said celestial object was only about to reach first quarter. If it did become an issue though, Alex supposed she would have to keep Darkrai in its ball at night. If that didn't work… Well, Tobias had used his Darkrai to beat every gym in the region and most of the league, and that _had_ to have taken more than four weeks, right? If he could find a way to counter or endure his Darkrai's aura, then Alex could do the same. She just hoped it didn't have to do with some hard-to-find-even-harder-to-obtain herbal concoction.

Also, if Darkrai caused nightmares while in its ball, then Alex wouldn't be able to linger in Jubilife for too long. In truth, all she wanted to do in that city was restock and head south to Sandgem. She wondered what new assignment Professor Rowan would have for her—or maybe he just wanted her to hang around the lab for a few days so he could study Darkrai with her. At the same time, it humbled and annoyed her that Rowan had insisted on having Darkrai travel with her; she was only a junior researcher (and probably would only _ever_ be—her interests were just too widespread to concentrate on any one subject), and placing a Pokémon that was not _just_ extremely powerful, but also exclusively rare, in her possession was a major vote of confidence in her abilities.

Then again, she _did_ catch it—and maybe a lab filled with delicate equipment wasn't the best environment for a legendary who could, as she had seen it demonstrate a few times already; walk through walls; disappear; fly; and was insanely curious about the world around it. Darkrai would often watch her closely whenever she did something that involved her hands—which prompted her to explain what she was doing, why she was doing it, why she was doing it _there_ , why _now_ , etcetera, etcetera.

Alex glanced up at the dark type again and watched it groom itself for a few minutes. Darkrai would use its taloned hands to methodically search through its pelt for burrs or the beginnings of mats and delicately pluck at them before smoothing the fur back down. It never failed to amaze her how the legendary could reach any part of its body with those claws, even contorting itself to comb through the long flowing fur on its shoulders, head, and tail. Then there was the skirt. Alex wished she could come up with a better name for the long, stiff fur that guarded the Pokémon's underside, but that's what it looked like, and that's what it acted as.

The trainer watched Darkrai meticulously split the fur on its lower half and realign it. Like a bird preening its feathers, she thought. The function of the skirt was similar for the Pokémon as it would be for a human; it protected the legs. Alex hadn't seen the legendary's stilt-like legs more than a few times (it only seemed to let them down briefly to stabilize itself in winds or when making an abrupt stop), leading her to believe that the appendages were one of the more vulnerable parts of its body. In fact, Alex would bet that Darkrai's entire underside was sensitive; the Pokémon guarded its belly ferociously—it would even sometimes snap at the others it they came too close to walking under it.

Alex frowned at the thought. Although Darkrai no longer showed any fear or apprehension in the presence of the others, the two groups were just that; _two_ groups. Though the legendary was starting to relax more around Alex, it would still close itself off when any of the others made themselves known, and interactions between the two 'factions' were cautious at best, awkward at worst. The trainer would often see her team of three extend the olive branch to the dark type, but Darkrai seemed hesitant to take it. She could only imagine the life it had lived to cause such reservation in interacting with others.

At least it was okay with her presence, Alex thought, closing her notebook with a heavy _thunk_ as her team finished with their morning routine. The Pokémon always seemed to move closer to her than the others when they were traveling through the wilds, and was far more expressive when it was just the two of them. If the situation didn't resolve itself by the time they made it to Professor Rowan's lab, Alex would step in and do… _something_ about it.

Sighing, Alex stood and packed the remaining camping gear back into their item cubes and into her bag. "Okay guys," she began as her team came to attention, "let's move out. We've got a lot of ground to cover today—I'd like to be in Jubilife by Thursday, that's tomorrow, and out before the weekend hits. And to do that, we'll need to catch the ferry by noon—so no lollygagging, okay?"

 **OO** **O** O **O** O **OO** **OO** / **O** O **OO** **OO** / **OO** **O** O O **O** **O** O **O** O  
O **O** O **O** OO O **O** **OO** / OO O **O** O **O** / O **O** OO **O** O **O** O O **O**  
 **OO** **O** O **OO** **O** O OO / OO **O** O OO / **O** O OO OO **OO** OO

It was later that day, once they had stopped for the night again after disembarking from the ferry, that Purugly approached Darkrai with the herb.

"What's this?" Curious, the legendary took the leafy stalk from the tiger cat's prehensile tail to examine it. The plant had alternating shoots along a thick stem that unfurled into large felt-like leaves that looked most like cats' tongues. The bottom of the plant was still covered in dirt and roots, obviously dug out of the ground instead of cut. Putting the herb up to its face, Darkrai noted the plant's faint, but sharp, scent.

"A very special herb," Purugly answered, waiting for the dark type to finish with its inspection, "The stalk is hollow, and it has something really interesting inside." At Darkrai's questioning glance, the fat cat elaborated, "It's really small, and it happens fast, so you need to watch carefully when you break it open."

Interest truly piqued now, Darkrai held the herb upside down and delicately used the sharp tip of one of its talons to slice off the bottom portion of the plant, then leaned over it to more clearly observe whatever phenomena Purugly was talking about.

And promptly got smacked in the face by the intense aroma wafting from the hollow stalk.

Darkrai yanked the pungent herb away from its burning nose and snorted reflexively, glaring at the suddenly smug Purugly.

"Did 'ja see it?" the fat cat dared to ask.

The nightmare Pokémon decided not to speak, instead settling on a death glare that did absolutely _nothing_ to wipe the Cheshire grin off Purugly's flat face.

"Welcome to the team," she stated grandiosely before turning and waddling over to where the other two Pokémon were trying (and failing) to look uninterested in the prank.

Darkrai continued to glare in their general direction for a few minutes before turning away with a huff. To its surprise, the legendary noticed that it still clutched the traitorous plant in one claw. After a moment of deliberation, Darkrai held the herb up to its nose and sniffed it again. And again. And again, trying to place the strange smell.

Darkrai was too distracted by the plant to notice the trio exchanging evil grins.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 _It is a common misconception that dark type Pokémon are naturally cold to the touch. In fact, most dark types (barring dual ice types, of course) have a somewhat higher than average internal body temperature. Many dark types are nocturnal, and as such have thick fur or blubber of some sort in order to keep out the chill of the night._

Sitting on a log near the portable fire pit she had set up for the night, Alex sighed and snapped her notebook closed. The sky had just gotten a little too dark to properly illuminate her writing, but the trainer wasn't quite ready for bed yet. It may have only been three and a half days since she last saw Mightyena, but she still felt his absence keenly. While the average person might be happy to be rid of the presence of a dark type at night, Alex had spent a great deal of her childhood in the company of them, and found their normally unsettling aura comforting.

Only the most closed off person could possibly mistake the touch of a dark Pokémon for any other—the sensation of your life force being drawn out through your skin is quite unique—the next closest thing would be the touch of a psychic type—which feels almost like a metaphysical breeze coiling around you—or a ghost type—which comes across as an alarming sense that a foreign presence is trying to make a nest inside your soul.

Alex leaned back and stretched, gazing up at the less-than-a-quarter moon with her arms folded behind her head. _I wonder what Mighty's doing right now._ She grinned, imagining the irritated stare of her oldest friend. _Stop bothering me, I'm trying to sleep!_ is what she knew he'd be saying to her if he were here.

Suddenly, Alex felt the brush of a dark type on her arm. For one heart stopping moment, she thought it was Mightyena. Then reality came crashing back as she jerked her to the side and found a glowing cyan eye regarding her curiously from about two inches away.

"Oh, hi there," Alex said, sitting back up and turning to address the Pokémon, "What's up?"

Darkrai tilted its head to the side and asked, "Dar, krai?"

 _What are you doing?_ Alex translated. That was a phrase she heard a lot. "Oh, I was just stretching," she demonstrated, arcing her back, "Feels good after a long day."

The Pokémon simply tilted its head to the other side and waited.

 _Right question, wrong answer._ Alex sighed, turning back to look at the moon, "I was thinking about Mighty—I wonder how he's doing now that he doesn't have to walk all day. Is he still getting exercise? Is he even able to sleep? Maybe he's driving Professor Rowan up the wall as we speak." The trainer grinned at the mental image for a moment before becoming wistful. "Does he even miss me?"

Quite abruptly, Alex found herself being pressed into the legendary hovering behind her by a pair of spindly arms wrapped around her waist. The trainer blushed as Darkrai leaned into her and began _nuzzling_ the back of her head while mumbling softly in its disyllabic language.

"Umm, thanks…" Alex awkwardly accepted the (oddly enthusiastic) hug from the nightmare Pokémon. After a few moments of letting the bizarre soul-sucking sensation of the powerful dark type wash over her, Alex pulled away. Or at least, she tried to.

Darkrai paused in its muttering to let out a soft growl, tugging her back against its chest with one arm while the other journeyed upward to claw at her hair. _It's grooming me,_ Alex realized, a bit dazed, _I'm being groomed by a legendary Pokémon. Why?_

Over the constant murmuring of the dark type, Alex heard a soft whicker. Casting a glance over her shoulder (the one that wasn't being fussed with), the trainer spied her three other Pokémon in time to see them glance away. All at once.

Oh no, they _didn't._

Twisting in Darkrai's embrace, Alex looked closely at the legendary's eyes at it tried—and failed—to focus on her.

Oh yes, they _did_.

"Hey, Darkrai, have you smelled any sort of strange plant lately?" Alex asked softly.

The legendary looked puzzled by her question, but nodded anyway, still diligently brushing her hair.

"Did one of the others give you this plant?"

Darkrai nodded again, eyes narrowing.

"Are you feeling like yourself right now?"

The dark type cocked its head. "Dark?"

 _What?_ Alex translated. "Like you have to urge to do things you wouldn't normally do, or maybe you're feeling a bit dizzy or lightheaded?" _Or high?_

Darkrai blinked, halting its ministrations for a moment before continuing with a nod.

Alex waited.

The legendary returned her stare in confusion.

 _Gees, just how much of that stuff did it have?_ She decided to give the poor Pokémon a hint. "Do you think these three things might be connected?"

Darkrai paused again, clearly turning things over in its head. Then, to Alex's astonishment, it nodded, shrugged, and prodded her to turn back around so it could finish grooming her. Stunned, Alex did nothing to resist as the legendary turned her back to face the fire pit and switched arms so it could reach the other side of her head.

 _It must still be under the effects of the Pokénip,_ the trainer guessed. _I wonder how long it'll take to wear off._ Pokénip highs typically only lasted for a few minutes, but there was no telling how much the legendary had inhaled, or when the last dose was. It didn't seem to be bothered that its team mates tricked it into taking a mind altering drug—either that or it didn't notice—so Alex decided to just let the drug run its course.

Then she wondered what Darkrai was going to do once it ran out of hair to comb. Her mind flashed to one of the few times she had seen the dark type's tongue—when the Pokémon had felt it necessary to wash the only furless part of its body by licking the back of a talon and swiping it across its bright red collar. Like a cat.

Alex _really_ hoped the Pokénip would wear off before things got to that point.

Darkrai continued its grooming over the course of the next three minutes, running its talons through her hair and gently plucking at knots until they gave, and, despite the awkwardness of the situation, Alex found herself slowly drifting off to the legendary's meticulous attentions.

Then it stopped.

Alex, roused by the sudden prospect of getting a bath after all, looked over her shoulder at Darkrai. The legendary had frozen with its tiny pink tongue halfway out of its mouth, eyes wide. Then, those eyes narrowed. And _flashed_. Literally.

Then, something _very_ strange happened.

Darkrai's face blanked, and it carefully disengaged itself from Alex, backing away a few feet to hover limply at the edge of the fire light. Slowly, _so slowly_ , it rotated to face the still-as-statues trio that had previously been trying to maintain some form of nonchalance.

There was a pregnant pause.

…

Darkrai plunged into the shadows and shot forward, moving at the same blinding pace it had displayed when they first met, and sprang from the ground a few inches from Purugly's face, tatters and hair whipping in a sudden gust of ominous wind as the Nightmare King towered over the cat and raised a claw to strike.

Purugly crumpled to the ground as Ponyta, Kricketune, and Alex stared in shock.

The wind died down and Darkrai folded its arms in front of its chest. "Dark, rai rai, Darkrai, krai."

Then Ponyta fell over, convulsing…

…With laughter? Alex blinked, taking a second look at Purugly. The tiger cat was fast asleep, a long stream of drool pooling at the corner of her mouth to signify her continuing life.

Giving a final nod to the trio, Darkrai turned back to Alex and winced, looking sheepish. The legendary floated back to her cautiously, as if it were afraid that she would yell at it. Alex spared a glance back to Purugly—who was still asleep and getting prodded by a giggling Ponyta while Kricketune watched—and sighed, letting the tension seep out of her form.

As the large dark type settled on the log a little away from her, eyeing her warily, Alex spoke. "Are you okay?"

Darkrai seemed surprised by her question, but nodded slowly. Then it tilted its head to the side, asking her the same.

Alex let out another sigh. "I'm fine, you just… startled me." She didn't want to admit that she'd had a flashback to that night when Darkrai had clawed her arm open with eyes blazing in hatred… Had that really happened just four nights ago? Alex's hand unconsciously went to her bandaged arm. Though the wounds had mostly healed, the area was still tender—and she wasn't sure she wanted _any_ of her team to see what her newest Pokémon had done to her—so every night, she changed the bandages in the privacy of her tent.

Unfortunately, the motion drew Darkrai's attention. It raised a claw to ghost over the hidden scars, then flinched back, guilt flashing over its features.

Alex glanced to her other Pokémon again. All three of them seemed to be settling down for the night (well, two were settling down, Purugly was still sleeping off the Hypnosis), so she turned back to Darkrai and whispered, "It's fine—I've had worse."

The Pokémon still looked morose. "Krai krai, Darkrai."

Alex offered it a half smile. "Well, apology accepted."

Darkrai glanced at her in surprise, but said nothing.

The pair turned to watch the fire in silence. After a few moments though, Alex spoke up. "It's kinda become tradition to haze the newbie by tricking them into taking Pokénip."

Darkrai looked over at her. "Krai?"

Alex nodded, not looking away from the fire. "The newest Pokémon on the team gets hazed by the last Pokémon to join the team." The trainer grinned. "It took Ponyta five minutes to trick Purugly—she was a Glameow then—into helping him 'identify the strange flower'. At least, that's what I assumed happened—after I got Glameow to calm down and stop climbing me, I found a broken Pokénip stalk embedded in a flower bush. The flowers must have hidden the scent, because she recognized the plant when I pulled it out. Oh, she was _so_ mad."

Alex giggled silently at the memory. Her breath caught in her throat a moment later, however, when she heard Darkrai laughing. Indeed, the legendary was chortling quietly, repeating the last syllable of its name and shaking in mirth.

Encouraged, the trainer continued, "And of course, Ponyta was hazed by Luxray—though he was a Luxio at the time—you haven't met him yet; he left the team in Oreburgh where he found his calling in finding lost children. It's rather fitting, actually—he joined the team when Mightyena, Kricketune, and I helped him find his lost pride. Heh, it's kinda funny—I'm pretty sure ninety percent of why Glameow joined the team was large, male, and shot lightning out of his fur. She didn't stay with him in Oreburgh, though—but they did have a very tearful goodbye…"

Alex continued to ramble through the night as Darkrai listened in rapt attention, occasionally prodding her with a question or comment before falling silent again.

The trainer paused midsentence when she felt the dark type lean on her. Meeting her gaze with its own, Darkrai asked without words if this was alright. After a moment, Alex answered with a smile, and continued her story.

It was only after she woke up the next morning in her tent that Alex realized she had fallen asleep with her head on the nightmare king's fluffy shoulder, with a fast-fading memory of a dream where Darkrai was holding her again, wrapping her in its warm fur and scaring away the night.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **I'd like to thank my first reviewer for pointing out a grammatical issue regarding dialog—I've gone back and fixed these four chapters as I can, and am now looking forward (not really) to combing through the other seventeen chapters I've written for similar errors. Honestly though, thank you.  
And yes, that's what those are.**

 **As for the eventually theme, let's just say that after writing chapter twenty, I'm debating on rather or not to bump the rating up to 'M' for reasons** _ **not**_ **pertaining to sex. If I may be permitted to write something rather pretentious, I will say this;  
The gray haze of now will separate later into the dark and light, but never the black and white, for such things are rarely clear—even for those who can see through the night.**

 **Also, ffnet keeps changing the cover image of this story back to my profile pic randomly (for me, at least). Does anyone know how to get it to stop doing that?  
And, ffnet also keeps deleting the extra spaces I've put in the scene breaks, necessitating me going back and separating them with a slash. I'm not sure there's a way to get _that_ to stop, but if anyone knows...  
**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (I think), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.**

 **Addendum: Because it seems to be bothering a great many people, I'll say it right here-Darkrai and Alex are not going to be having sex. If they were, the category would have been romance, not _family_. **


	5. and life, death,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai species. Also, this characterization of the character known (for now) as 'Ashley'. And, again, the librarian.**

 **Chapter Five:  
First Quarter**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Ashley Kaughtum walked into the Canalave library, tote filled with books. Spying the librarian she had hypnotized two years ago, the serious faced woman carefully schooled her features, brushing a thick blue-grey lock of hair out of her face and putting on her best smile—one that went all the way to her light green eyes.

Clearing her throat daintily, the lady addressed the book keeper. "Umm, excuse me—I'm here to return some books."

The librarian frowned. "Just drop them off at the front desk—there's a crate there labeled 'book return'."

Ashley giggled lightly. "Oh, silly me." She paused, taking on an embarrassed front, "I really hope I didn't inconvenience anyone."

Sighing, the librarian turned to the lady, "Just a few."

"Oh," Ashley bit her lip worriedly, looking miserable for a few seconds before an idea flashed across her features. "Hey! Did anyone ask for the books recently? Maybe I can catch up to them."

"Not in the last few days. Besides, she seemed more interested in egg care than myths and legends."

 _She? And a few days ago, too._ "She didn't leave a name or anything, did she?"

The librarian's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "No, she didn't even check out any books."

 _Hmm, clever._ Ashley feigned obliviousness, "Do you know when she left or what she looked like?"

And the book keeper played right into her trap, becoming irritated by the questioning. "Why do you need to know so badly?"

Ashley flinched at the librarian's acidic tone, replying meekly, "I hate to think I might have quashed someone's interest in a subject by denying them the books they need to study it." The book keeper looked taken aback, so the lady continued, "If there's anything I can do to make this right…" she trailed off, giving the librarian a pleading look.

The book keeper sighed, defenses crumbling to Ashley's innocent façade. "I don't think you'll be catching up to her; she said she was going to leave town very soon, and that was four days ago."

"Oh." Ashley tried not to sound too disappointed, but failed (on purpose). She wanted to push for more information on what this girl ( _female_ , Ashley corrected herself, _could be an old woman_ ) looked like, but the lady could tell that, even with the reprieve she bought with her heartfelt book-loving confession, the librarian's patience was wearing thin. "I guess I'll just return these, then." Before turning away, however, she decided to try and fish with one more line. "I don't like the idea of an old woman traveling through the woods alone—especially if I inadvertently caused it."

Maybe not her best line ever, but the clumsy statement worked like a charm. "She wasn't old," the librarian was quick to assure her, "and she had a full team of Pokémon with her, so I think she'll be fine."

Ashley looked comforted. "Oh, that's a relief. Thanks for talking with me, and, umm, sorry for taking up your time."

The librarian smiled. "It's no trouble. Have a nice day."

As Ashley set the books in the return crate, she reviewed what she had learned over the past few days. Two days ago, a contact had informed her that the Darkrai that lived on New Moon Island had gone missing, and she had dropped what she was doing to investigate. It had taken awhile to get there, even on her fastest Pokémon, and her first stop had been the island itself. There had been only a faint trace of the legendary remaining—five days old, at least—so her next target had been the docks. Unfortunately, there had been far too many people renting boats in the last few weeks to glean any relevant information from the logs the dock master had kindly shown her. Still, she had taken a covert picture of the document when the burly man had looked away, so she could go over them again later.

She had then made her way to the library to see what her net had caught. Ashley felt a twinge of guilt from her blatant manipulation of the poor librarian, but it was all for a good cause.

And it had worked.

She now knew (or at least strongly suspected, which was good enough to follow up on) that her target was female, not old, had a full team of Pokémon (possibly including a Darkrai), had been in town four days ago, had probably left shortly after (most likely over land, but Ashley would consult the copied logs to make sure) and was either very clever, or very lucky.

Either way, Ashley's next stop was clear. No one could go up against a Darkrai without needing to heal their team afterwards—even if they did manage to catch it.

Ashley exited the library and made her way over to the Pokémon Center. She briefly considered dropping her disguise and using her fame to get the trainers in the area to talk, but whoever had either caught the Darkrai or scared it off had gone to great lengths to cover their tracks, and she wasn't yet sure if their intentions were noble or not.

Besides, Ashley enjoyed the challenge.

"Of all the irresponsible things you could have done—I was gone for FIVE DAYS! You couldn't have waited?!"

Ashley paused halfway in the front door of the Pokémon Center as a commotion near the counter caught her attention. Two trainers, a female, looking to be around 16 or so, was shouting at a younger male, 11ish, while the boy just stood there with his arms folded. _Siblings,_ Ashley guessed.

The boy muttered loudly, "Yeah well, not like you would've taken me, anyway."

The girl exploded. "Damn straight I wouldn't take you there! It's way too dangerous for a kid!"

That seemed to have struck a nerve. The boy retaliated suddenly, "I am _not_ a kid! I'm more of a trainer than _you_ are, May!"

May's eye twitched. "At least I'm not stupid enough to go chasing after rumors of a dangerous Pokémon with a complete stranger, _Max_."

Max turned away, bitterness evident in his voice. "Some rumors. There weren't even _normal_ Pokémon there."

Ashley decided to break in, walking up to the pair in the otherwise empty lobby with a look of concern plastered on her face. "Umm, excuse me," she began, catching their attention, "I couldn't help but overhear—you said something about a dangerous Pokémon?"

Max snorted, tone final. "Unfounded rumors. Don't bother."

 _Damn, dead end._ Then May spoke up, reopening the topic. "Even if they were just rumors, you still could have gotten hurt! You ran off with a complete stranger! Did you even get his name?"

"Hers, and yes."

May raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What was _her_ name, then?"

Max closed his eyes and turned his nose up. "I'm not telling you."

 _Dammit._ Ashley bit her tongue as the brother and sister continued to argue.

"Why not?"

Max cracked open an eye. "You don't deserve to know."

May put her hands on her hips. "You don't really know, do you?"

Max turned back to her, fists balled at his sides. "Of course I know! I just don't want to tell _you_!"

Sensing an opportunity, Ashley leapt in. "You could tell me."

May turned to the other girl, confused. "What? Why?"

Max however, was grinning evilly. "I'll tell you as long as you promise not to tell _her_."

And Ashley could _not_ have planned that better. "Okay, I promise."

Max grinned, cupping a hand to his mouth, and Ashley leaned down to let the boy whisper in her ear.

Bingo.

 **OO** **O** O **O** O O **O** O **O** OO **OO** **O** O **O** O O **O** O **O**  
OO **OO** O **O** **O** O **O** O OO O **O** **OO** O **O** **O** O **O** O  
OO **O** O **O** O **O** O **O** O **OO** OO **O** O OO **O** O **O** O

"What's 'mythic' mean?" Darkrai asked. The group had been traveling for a few hours now through the grassy woodlands, and Alex had just called a stop for lunch. It was the day after Purugly had tricked the legendary into smelling the strange herb Alex called 'Pokénip' and Darkrai had scared the fur off of her in revenge—though thankfully, the fat cat didn't seem to hold a grudge, so Darkrai was willing to let her trespass go, too. The dark type was feeling strangely open to sharing its thoughts since then—who knew that confessing your undying gratitude to the person who took you away from your own personal hellhole and gave you five days of uninterrupted respite from battling would open you up to the Pokémon who were listening in on the whole thing?

Purugly, who had been in the middle of ranting about attractive males, paused mid-word and turned to the dark type. "Pur?"

Darkrai explained, "You keep calling me that, I was just wondering what it meant."

Purugly blinked. "Oh, it's the proper term for 'legendary's. Humans say it wrong."

"Humans say a lot of things wrong!" Ponyta chimed in, "Like saying 'gods' instead of 'Arceus' or 'Dialga' or 'Palkia'."

Darkrai waited for Ponyta to finish. "So, what's a legendary, then?"

"Or 'Giratina'," Ponyta continued as he thought about it.

Purugly stared the fire colt down until he meeped out a 'sorry!'.

Kricketune spoke up in the ensuing silence. "A legendary, as the humans call it, or mythic, as we call it, is a Pokémon that is so powerful and/or rare that they are the focus of legends, or myths."

Darkrai paused. "There are myths and legends about me?"

Purugly answered. "About your kind, yeah." Then she thought. "Wait, how old are you?"

At Darkrai's blank stare, Kricketune explained, "How many years have you experienced?"

"What are years?" The legendary asked.

There came an awkward pause wherein everyone, even Ponyta, just stared at the dark type without speaking. Kricketune was the first to recover. "Years are what long periods of time are measured in. A year is twelve months, and a month is slightly longer than a single moon cycle—from full to new to full again. You could also say that a year is four seasons long—or a single period of heating then cooling."

Darkrai thought, trying to recall every time the world osculated between hot and cold over a long period of time. "I can remember… ten? No, eleven complete hot and cold cycles in my life." It paused, then added, "We are nearly halfway through the twelfth."

The silence that resounded then was so intense that even Alex looked up from where she was setting up a table to make her Pokémons' lunches on.

"Well, you're still older than me," Ponyta morosely broke the tension, "I'm only two and a quarter years old."

Giving herself a shake, Purugly responded with, "I'm about seven."

"As of eight and a half days ago, I am six," Kricketune offered.

Darkrai was puzzled by the Pokémons' reactions. "So I'm the eldest here?"

Purugly shook her head. "No, Alex is 19. And before you ask, Mightyena is 24—which is actually quite old for that kind of Pokémon, but dark types tend to live longer."

" 'Live longer'?" Darkrai repeated, confused. "Can Pokémon die of oldness?"

The other three Pokémon exchanged glances. Kricketune, again, was the first to speak up. "All Humans and most Pokémon will eventually die of old age. Lifespans vary with species; Mightyena is reaching the end of his life, but may yet see a few more years; Ponyta could live up to 50 years, with proper care; Purugly would be lucky to see 30; and I will pass three days after I turn 13, when the sun is at its highest."

Neither Purugly nor Ponyta paid any mind to Kricketune's strangely specific death date, so Darkrai asked the other question on its mind. "What about Alex?"

Purugly answered, "I've heard of humans living for over a hundred years, but I've also seen some die at about 80."

"Oh." So, Alex would outlive her team—by a lot, apparently. Wait… "What about me?" The idea that it could simply fall over and die one day was quite startling to the dark type.

Again, the three non-legendaries glanced at each other. "There are tales…" Kricketune began, "about Darkrai who have lived for hundreds of years. One in particular, a very old myth passed down through generations, spoke of a Darkrai that had been around since humans first started dreaming. My mother told me that this Darkrai still exists, and that it forever searches for a place untouched by both humans and Pokémon." The bug type paused. "Although, the tale is very old, so perhaps that Darkrai found its place by now."

Darkrai hoped so. It knew from experience what it was like to not have a place to feel safe in. The legendary glanced over to Alex, who was just finishing mixing up the others' food as they slowly broke from the conversation and started to crowd around her legs, and felt another wave of gratitude for the simple five days of peace it had already had, and the many more that seemed to be coming.

 **O** O **O** O **OO** **O** O  
 **OO** O **O** OO O **O**  
OO **O** O **O** O OO

Alex sighed, settling into the private videophone booth at the Pokémon Center in Jubilife City. It had been a strangely good day. After last night, she had been afraid that Darkrai and the rest of her team would be at odds with one another, but both Purugly and the legendary seemed to have taken the Pokénip incident (and subsequent Hypnosis) with extreme grace. In fact, her whole team seemed to _finally_ be settling in with their new addition, talking and chatting animatedly while they walked, hovered, and pranced around her. It was lucky that most trainers seemed to prefer traveling between the two cities via blimp rather than walking for several days, because the mud war being waged from the shadows of the nearby trees would've been really hard to explain.

Alex grinned as she typed in the address. It still amazed her that she hadn't once been hit by any of the flying mud balls zooming past her. Of course, Darkrai might have had something to do with that—being the only member of her team who could actually _throw_ mud balls. The trainer blushed as she thought about the dark type. Darkrai had been much more… affectionate since last night. Whereas before it had displayed open curiosity about her, now it seemed to genuinely enjoy her company, and when they had stopped for lunch, it had actually asked her (by miming) for a bit of her own food, which she had happily provided.

The sound of the call being picked up brought Alex back to the present, where Professor Rowan's stern face greeted her from his lab. "Hmm, I see you've made it to Jubilife safely. How's your little side project going?"

"Pretty good; it seems to be settling in, finally. It slept outside its ball for the past three nights and no one's had any nightmares, as far as I can tell." Alex reported.

"Hmm, good." The professor nodded. "I got in contact with an expert who advised to not let the Pokémon out on the nights three days before the new moon, and under no circumstances sleep near it on the night itself. They didn't want to tell me any more without an in person meeting." Rowan huffed. "The nerve! I am a world renown Professor of Pokémon—my character is unquestionable!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Anyway, I arranged for a meet and greet next Wednesday, do you think you can make that?"

Alex frowned. "Yeah, it should only take a few days to get down to Sandgem, but, Professor, couldn't this be a ploy to get at… it? How much do you trust these people?"

"These people? Not so much, but their liaison is someone I've worked with before—he's the grandson of a dear colleague whom I trust with my life."

"If you're sure." Alex wasn't convinced, but she had faith in the professor's judgment.

Rowan hummed, letting the topic die in silence as he moved the conversation on. "How are your eggs doing?"

Alex sighed. "No change in the old one, but the new one has been wiggling a bit. I think it'll hatch soon."

"Ah, good," the professor commented, "Egg Balls are somewhat of a new technology—even though they've been thoroughly tested, there's still the chance for something unexpected to happen." He rubbed at his throat. "Thank you again for helping to test them out, I know it was a bit of a risk for you."

The trainer smiled. "Well thanks for letting me test them—it's a _lot_ more convenient than carting around an egg case, I'll tell you that. Still though…" Alex's smile faded as she trailed off, thinking about the egg she'd had for nearly four years now. All evidence showed that it was alive and healthy, yet it seemed like it refused to hatch.

Rowan huffed at her frown. "Alex, it will hatch when it's ready, and not a moment before."

Alex quirked a smile. "I guess so."

The professor sighed. "I'll give it a check up when you get back to the lab."

The trainer's smile turned genuine. "Thanks, Professor."

Rowan nodded. "If there's nothing else…?" Alex shook her head. "Then have a good night, Alex, and I'll see you soon."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **To my reviewer who left a lengthy review; thanks for that, and I'm glad you like Mightyena—he's going to play a very important role in this story. Also, I think I'll just wait until said chapter is posted before passing judgment on the rating. I'll bump it up to 'M' if I think it's necessary.**

 **In my humble opinion, FFnet really ought to have an 'MA' rating. People will post porn regardless of the rules (and the admins are kinda hard-pressed to enforce them as it is), and it'd be nice to have a connotation-free way of rating a mildly graphic story that** _ **doesn't**_ **have smut.**

 **Oh, hey, May and Max! I've only watched a few of the episodes they're in, so I** _ **really**_ **hope I got their characters right. My theory is that, at eleven, Max has already toured Hoenn, and wanted to move on to a new region (perhaps to get away from May—which fails spectacularly as May uses Max's journey as an excuse to; tour the contests in Sinnoh; and keep an eye on Max (as big sisters are wont to do)). That said, I'm relying mostly on the wiki for the goings on of the anime characters, and I might miss a few things.  
So, please correct me if I'm wrong, and I'll construe a new reason for them to be there.  
Also, I'd like to point out that Max and May's names are off by one letter—that being 'x' or 'y'.  
…Now go play more ORAS.**

 **/Sigh. Classes have started up again, and I can only hope that (unlike the last two semesters) I have enough energy at the end of the week to continue writing… Even if I don't, though, I still have enough chapters backlogged to post every week until the end of the semester… If I can keep to my schedule** **, I could post the final chapter on New Year's Day. *Slams fist into open palm* Okay,** _ **that's**_ **my new goal.  
Wish me luck.**

 **Buckle up kids, next chapter is entirely from Darkrai's POV.  
**


	6. and birth were discussed,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai, Purugly, Kricketune, and Ponyta species.**

 **Chapter Six:  
Hatchling**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

It started off as a normal day. Alex let them out as soon as she left the city limits, and they traveled for a few hours before stopping for lunch. They had lunch. That was normal, too. Alex began packing up the furniture, same as usual, but then stopped.

That wasn't normal.

"Alex?" Darkrai asked as it noticed its trainer's stunned expression. Alex paid no mind to the confused legendary, fumbling at her side and plucking a yellowish Poké Ball with light green splotches on it that Darkrai had never seen her use before from her belt. The trainer opened the device, sending a beam of red light spilling onto the ground that solidified into a strangely round bright white light. The light faded, revealing… a stone? Darkrai wasn't sure, but the object looked most like a solid black oval with a red band across the bottom. The dark type felt a strange, yet familiar pull coming from the object—one it couldn't quite place.

The other Pokémon saw the commotion and began crowding around the rock, murmuring excitedly while Alex crouched down next to it. The trainer noticed the legendary hovering nearby and scooted over to let it in the circle around the strange object. Fascinated, Darkrai settled in the empty spot and watched the stone with the group. There was a long silence where nobody said anything. Darkrai was about to ask what was going on, but then…

Then it _moved_.

Darkrai shot backwards reflexively as the object suddenly rocked towards it. What the _hell_? The legendary peaked up from the shadow of a nearby tree as the other Pokémon—and Alex, the traitor—burst out laughing. Was this another prank? None of the others seemed to be concerned about the moving rock, so Darkrai assumed it was safe and made its way back to the circle.

After collecting herself, Alex explained, "It's an egg."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Darkrai retorted dryly.

Surprisingly, Ponyta was the one to clarify. "It means there's a baby Pokémon inside."

Confused, Darkrai questioned further. "Why? Did someone put it there?"

Purugly gave the legendary a look that it was coming to understand meant; 'I can't believe you're _this_ naïve'.

"I've never thought about it before," Ponyta hummed thoughtfully, "I guess someone must have, at some point."

Purugly and Kricketune exchanged looks for a moment before the tiger cat sighed, "I'll do it," and gestured to the still rocking 'egg', "after."

The group's attention refocused on the egg as it began emitting a crackling sound. Suddenly, a little glowing beak punched through the shell and withdrew. The glow faded from inside the egg, and the beak, yellow now, reemerged and started nibbling at the hole it had made. Alex leaned back and rustled through her bag as the Pokémon watched the hole widen in fascination.

"You can help it out, if you'd like," Alex said to Darkrai, rejoining the group with a towel in hand, "You're the only one dexterous enough, and I have to be ready to catch it in case it runs."

Darkrai wasn't entirely sure it wanted to stick its claws into the hole, but if Alex was asking, it couldn't be too dangerous… right? The legendary cautiously plucked at the edge of the hole with the tip of a talon, careful not to touch whatever creature lurked inside. Darkrai yanked its claw back when a muffled peep sounded from the egg, and a tiny head followed its retreating hand through the hole.

Crimson eyes veiled beneath a crown of black feathers locked onto Darkrai's as the little bird opened its crooked yellow beak and squawked, "Boss!"

Everyone in the circle turned to stare at the legendary in surprise as the egg rocked back and forth and broke open, spilling out a tiny form covered in gooey shell fragments. Alex took advantage of the creature's dizziness and snatched it up in the towel, carefully wiping it off as it struggled and flapped its wings in a bid to be free of its new, softer, prison.

"It's a Murkrow," Alex grinned, setting the tiny bird down. The Pokémon in question turned and gave the trainer a withering glare for a moment before swinging its head back to face Darkrai. It took a shaky step forward and stumbled, then picked itself up with its beak and took another step.

Unsettled, Darkrai backed up.

Wings open for balance, the bird continued to wobble towards the legendary.

Fully disconcerted now, Darkrai hovered a few feet off the ground and retreated backwards, not taking its eyes off the strange creature that came out of a rock.

Murkrow paused, looking up at its fellow dark type. "Boss!" Then it started flapping its wings and _running_.

Darkrai turned and fled in alarm, diving into the nearest shadow large enough to hide it—which just so happened to be Ponyta's.

"Boss?" The tiny bird folded its wings and stared at the patch of ground where the legendary had disappeared.

Panicked as it was, it took a moment for Darkrai to realize that the other Pokémon—and Alex—were laughing too hard to speak up and diffuse the situation.

Annoyed, Darkrai popped its head out of a different shadow just long enough to ask, "What does it want from me?" before diving back down as the bird turned around.

Murkrow ran over to the spot where the legendary had emerged briefly and stared intensely at the ground. "Boss?"

Alex, who was about to answer, burst into a new fit of giggles as she watched the bizarre game of cat and mouse. "Oh gods!" she gasped, "I wish I had a camera—why can't I have a camera when I need one?"

"Alex—" Darkrai whined, popping up next to her, " _help_."

Fortunately, the trainer took pity on the legendary, leaning over and scooping the fluffy pest into her arms. "It won't hurt you—it thinks you're its mother."

Darkrai eyed the bird warily. "I _really_ don't understand what that means."

Purugly opened her mouth to explain, but all that came out were deep guffaws.

Before anyone else could jump in, however, Alex held the struggling bird out to Darkrai. "Here, hold it. Gently." The legendary gave her a look that told her _exactly_ what it thought about that idea. Alex laughed, "It won't bite—ow!" The trainer retracted that statement as the Murkrow began pecking at her hands, "I mean, it won't bite _you_."

To spare its trainer the wrath of the little bird, Darkrai consented, carefully taking the new Pokémon in its talons. The tiny thing instantly quieted down as it felt the touch of the dark type, and raised its head to stare into the legendary's eyes. Darkrai felt something uncoil inside itself as it watched the tiny bird watching it back. Maybe the creature wasn't so bad after—

"Feed me!" Murkrow squawked, holding its beak open.

Darkrai looked to Alex for help.

The trainer leaned back and dug around in her bag again, withdrawing an item cube. "Good thing I picked up several types of baby food at the lab—I had no idea what was going to hatch, so I just got a few days' supply of everything." Alex clicked through the options on the little red cube and summoned a jar filled with some kind of light brown paste. Unscrewing the top, the trainer stuck a finger into the goop and swirled it about, gathering up a good amount before removing her hand from the jar and shoving her goo-coated digit near the little Pokémon's face.

Murkrow looked affronted by the gesture. "You're not Boss!"

Alex sighed, pulling her finger back and wiping it on the towel. "I think it wants _you_ to feed it."

Darkrai stared at its trainer, horrified.

"It chose you," Alex shrugged, holding up the jar, "You're just going to have to deal with it."

Suppressing a shudder, Darkrai shifted the fussy little bird to one arm and scooped some of the baby food out with a claw, offering it to Murkrow. The larger dark type barely restrained itself from yanking its hand away as the little bird's head shot forward and impaled itself on the legendary's talon, shoving the proffered digit into its mouth and sucking the food down its throat.

Murkrow pulled its head away and looked back up at the legendary as if anything about what it had just done was normal. "More!"

"Well that's a relief," Alex sighed as Darkrai reluctantly continued to feed the fluff ball.

Darkrai gave its trainer a halfhearted glare. "How so?"

Alex was spared from having to interpret that statement by an honest-to-gods _squeal_ from Purugly. "Oh Arceus, it's _so_ cute!" The trio of unhelpful traitors crowded around the two dark types in captivation.

Ponyta was next to comment. "It's so… squishy."

Kricketune replied flatly, "It's a baby."

Maybe now that everyone had calmed down, Darkrai could finally get some answers. "What's a baby?"

Kricketune, normally helpful, replied with an apparent non-sequitur; "A newly born." Darkrai simply glared until the bug type elaborated, "A person or Pokémon that has just begun its life."

Oh. "So this creature is…" Darkrai trailed off, seeing the little bird in a new light.

Purugly picked up, "…about five minutes old, yeah."

Murkrow noticed the legendary staring at it and squawked, "Boss!" before turning its attention back to feeding.

Darkrai frowned, "Why does it keep calling me that?"

"It thinks you are its mother." Kricketune was again strangely unhelpful.

Sighing, Darkrai patiently spelled out the problem. "I don't understand what that term means."

Both Kricketune and Purugly stared in stunned silence as they seemingly tried to figure out how to explain something basic that Darkrai had no knowledge of. It was a situation that was cropping up more and more often now that the legendary was letting its guard down around them.

Surprisingly, Ponyta was the one to explain. "A mother is someone who feeds you when you're hungry, and comforts you when you're sad, cleans you up when you're all muddy from playing in the rain, and finds you when you run away. A mother keeps you warm when you're cold, takes care of you when you're ill, and teaches you how to not be scared of the world when the world is so big and scary."

Darkrai blinked. "Like Alex?"

Kricketune and Purugly glanced at each other as Ponyta bounced up and down. "Exactly!"

The legendary looked down at the tiny life in its arms. "That sounds like a lot of work."

Purugly finally found her words. "Something tells me you'll have plenty of help." She nodded at Alex, who was watching her Pokémon interact with a tender expression.

Murkrow gave a startlingly wide yawn and looked around for a few seconds before settling its gaze on Darkrai's shoulder. The legendary held perfectly still as the baby Pokémon stretched its wings and climbed up the nightmare king's arm to nestle in the long fur at the top. Then it closed its eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Darkrai glanced to Alex. The trainer looked like she was about to melt. It was actually a bit concerning. Alex let her head fall backwards as she questioned the sky quietly, "Why don't I have a camera?"

The Pokémon snickered at their trainer's antics before falling quiet and basking in the moment.

It couldn't last too long, though—Darkrai had questions, and it wanted answers. "So," the legendary began, speaking softly so as not to disturb the sleeping bird, "why was it in an egg?"

 **OO** O **O** **OO** O **O** **O** O **OO**  
OO **O** O O **O** **O** O O **O** O **O**  
 **O** O OO **O** O OO **O** O **O** O

Ponyta looked vaguely ill as Purugly finished her explanation. "I think I liked it better when I thought a Pelipper delivered eggs to lonely couples."

Darkrai, however, was merely thoughtful. "It makes more sense than my theory."

Purugly frowned. "What was your theory?"

"Well," the legendary began, "Alex told me that she was given an egg by a boy in Oreburgh who found it in a mine, so I assumed they just grew from the ground like a plant."

"I like that story better," Ponyta murmured to the ground.

Darkrai hummed, "So, males and females…"

Ponyta gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh please don't start talking about it again!"

Kricketune took pity on the poor colt. "Ponyta, how about you go help Alex?" With all the commotion surrounding Murkrow's hatching, their trainer had decided not to travel anymore that day, opting instead to set up camp in the same clearing they had originally stopped for lunch in.

"Yeah, okay, I'll do that…" Ponyta trailed off as he turned and fled in the direction of Alex.

"Am I a male or a female, then?" Darkrai asked once Ponyta was out of earshot.

"Most mythics are neither," Purugly stated, "Lots of stories tell us that many mythics aren't born in the same way as most Pokémon. I could check you, if you want."

It took Darkrai a moment to figure out what Purugly meant. "No, that's fine. I'm fairly certain I don't have anything down there." Then the legendary frowned. "How was I born, then?" Darkrai withdrew into its memories, trying to recall its first experiences, and completely missed the looks of unease the other two Pokémon shared. "It was… dark, and there was a lot of shouting… Something hurt me and I fled." The Pitch Black Pokémon shuddered. "I don't know how I knew what to do, but I did. I flew away from there as fast as I could." Darkrai blinked, coming back to itself. "Aren't there legends about it?"

"There is one, but it is very morbid. Are you sure you want to know?" Kricketune asked solemnly.

The legendary glanced down at its claws and nodded. "I think I need to."

"Very well." Kricketune drew in a breath as Purugly looked away. "A very long time ago, in a distant land, there ruled a king. The king was a kind, just, and brave human who wanted nothing more than peace and prosperity for his people and Pokémon. But the king's sons were reckless. They warred with each other for trivial means, sparing no thought to the lives that suffered at their whim. To protect his subjects, the king was forced to send his sons away. It broke the king's heart, but he suffered his solitude for the sake of his kingdom. And the kingdom thrived. Homes were remade, families reunited, and lands healed.

"But all was not well for the king. Bitter grief and heavy melancholy gave way to pain and spite. In his madness, the king turned to an artifact from before time began and made a wish. No one knows what he wished for, only that the power consumed him, and the king fell into a fitful slumber from which none could awake him. Days and nights passed, and still the king slept. Until one night, on the black of the moon. His nightmare consumed him, and rose to the eves of the castle to bathe in the dim light of the stars.

"Wherever that nightmare went, others followed, and no one slept a dreamless sleep as the Nightmare King passed, but it always returned to its selfsame spot come morning. And forever then it guarded the wished upon stone that brought it to this world." Kricketune paused, gazing up at the slowly darkening sky. "It is said that Darkrai are born from the nightmares of humans who pass in their sleep, and that Darkrai cause nightmares wherever they go."

Darkrai looked from its claws to the tiny bird sleeping on its shoulder. "I was born from a nightmare?"

Kricketune dropped her gaze from the sky to watch the two dark types. "A great philosopher once told a friend of my mother's, 'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.' I hold the idea to be self-evident, though never have I experienced this sentiment so wholly as I do now." Kricketune blinked, staring evenly into Darkrai's eyes. "You are here now. Do what good you can with what time you have, and never regret whatever events brought you here."

Darkrai stayed silent as the Kricketune and Purugly quietly made their exit to where Alex and Ponyta had paused to watch their discussion in bemusement.

"What good I can…?" The legendary stared at its claws again as the little bird on its shoulder stirred.

"Boss?" Murkrow yawned.

The Nightmare King shifted its gaze to the smaller dark type. It brought a talon up and lightly stroked the bird's fragile head. "I'll take care of you," Darkrai promised, "No matter what comes."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **The myth that Kricketune tells is adapted from the second Pokemon Ranger game, Shadows Over Almia.  
Care to guess who Kricketune was quoting there?**

 **I would like to note that, yes, I know how Pokémon eggs hatch in the anime, and I know this isn't it. In my world, however, I'm going for a more animalistic view on Pokémon behavior, and if the** **Pokémon is smaller than the egg, it hatches semi-normally. If it's larger, it'll burst out, shattering the shell into fragments. In both cases, the shell dissolves.  
Also, I only learned how ****Pokémon hatch in the anime** _ **after**_ **I wrote this scene, and I was kinda going off of the games there.**

 **And yes, item cubes. Not entirely original, but very convenient, and a _lot_ more logical than hammerspace.**

 **So, yeah. My genderless** **Pokémon are genderless. I love how this is almost** _ **never**_ **done in fanfics—despite all the interesting things one can do with the idea. Even if you were writing smut—who says that genderless means no parts? Maybe they have both O.o …Or other… things.  
…I am a **_**very**_ **strange person :D**

 **To my reviewer who wanted to know what the scene brakes meant… It's not necessary to enjoying the story, and most of what's put there is cryptic and takes a lot of thought to puzzle out (that is, if it makes sense at all—I'm not known for thinking in obvious ways), so if you don't care enough to figure it out on your own, you probably wouldn't get anything from it anyway.  
Also, **_**that's**_ **the most interesting thing in this story? Ouch.  
…Though, I can see where you're coming from. The plot's a bit slow while all the characters get set up, but I'd say that things start picking up at chapter nine. So, enjoy the fluff while it lasts, 'cause things get dark.  
**

 **To my reviewer who saw what I did there; indeed. You'll get another clue as to why that is the way it is much later.**

 **Next chapter: Ashley makes another appearance and a battle is lost.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (I'm** _ **pretty**_ **sure), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.**


	7. battles were had,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai, Purugly, Kricketune, Ponyta, and Murkrow species. Also, this characterization of the human currently known as 'Ashley'.  
**

 **Chapter Seven:  
Losers**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex smiled to herself, hands going on autopilot while she mixed her team's lunches. It had been two days since Murkrow had hatched, and perhaps it was the shared type, or maybe the fact that Darkrai was the first being it saw, but whatever the reason, Murkrow had accepted the legendary as its caregiver and completely ignored Alex, even though she was technically its trainer. Darkrai didn't seem to mind though; and after the hilarity of their initial meeting faded, the legendary had taken the little crow under its wing, feeding it when it was hungry, letting it sleep in its fur, and even grooming it in the morning _before_ the nightmare Pokémon groomed itself. The whole affair was completely adorable, and Alex only regretted that she didn't have the foresight to bring a camera with her. Then again, maybe it was a good thing—she'd be far too tempted to share the photos, and Darkrai was supposed to be a secret.

Finishing with the preparations, Alex set the bowls of Pokémon food on the ground for her team, who ceased dancing around her feet and made a dive for the food while Darkrai looked on from a distance, settled in the shadow of a tree and feeding Murkrow out of the jar of baby food. The legendary hadn't been eating much lately, and it was starting to worry Alex. It didn't seem to bother the dark type—in fact, it seemed like Darkrai was simply forgetting to eat. Maybe it just wasn't hungry. Either way, the legendary had to be getting energy from _somewhere,_ and Alex would much prefer it if she knew where that energy was coming from.

Alex waited for her Pokémon to finish their meals before packing the bowls back into their cube, then refolded the table and did the same to it, clapping twice to get her team's attention. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone else beat her to the punch.

"Hey! Another trainer!" A young boy, no older than ten years, came marching up the path from Sandgem behind Alex, "Let's battle!" And without further ado, sent out a (slightly beat-up) Starly.

Alex turned around and raised an eyebrow at the kid. "And hello to you too." The older trainer spared a quick glance in the direction of Darkrai, and found that the legendary had disappeared into the shadows, leaving Murkrow to stare at the ground intently. Looking back at the kid, Alex asked, "Are you sure you want to fight me? My Pokémon are a lot more experienced than yours, and yours look tired, besides."

But the boy just nodded with enthusiasm. "Yeah! I can take on _anything_ you throw at me!"

Alex sighed. Well, she tried to warn him. "Purugly," the female trainer called to her Pokémon, "would you like to teach this kid some manners?" The fat cat looked over the boy and his Starly, snorted, then waddled to the impromptu battle field while the other Pokémon cleared off to the side lines.

The boy huffed indigently, "I'm not a—"

"Hypnosis."

With startling speed, the overweight Tiger Cat Pokémon bull-rushed the kid's Starly, locking eyes with it and coming to an abrupt halt about two inches from the little bird's face. Starly toppled over, out cold. Alex shared a secret grin with Purugly as the cat looked over her shoulder. Although Hypnosis wasn't a new move, the trainer got a strong feeling that the execution was inspired by a certain legendary watching from the shadows nearby.

Alex turned her attention back to the younger trainer. "Call back your Starly; it's unable to battle."

The boy shook his head, forcibly wiping the flabbergasted expression off his face. "Starly, return!" The bird disappeared into a beam of red light, and the boy switched out the Poké Balls. "Starly was just tired from a previous battle!"

Alex frowned. "Then you probably should have let it rest."

"Shut up!" The kid stomped his foot. "Go, Bidoof!"

The Plump Mouse Pokémon formed onto the battle field, turning to look at its trainer with a stupidly happy grin. The boy gritted his teeth and pointed to Purugly. "Tackle it!" The Bidoof looked over to the much larger cat Pokémon and squeaked in fear. "GO!" the young trainer urged. The small mouse Pokémon screwed up its face and let out a high-pitched war cry, charging at Purugly with commendable valor.

"Brace yourself, Purugly," Alex instructed. The fat cat turned her head to give her trainer a wry 'are-you-kidding-me?' look, not even noticing as the Bidoof finally reached her and promptly bounced off her muscular chest.

Purugly took a step forward and towered over the much smaller Pokémon, who was rolling on its back and clutching its head in pain. The fat cat leaned her face down to the Bidoof's level, catching its undivided attention. "Purugly."

The Bidoof shrieked in fear and ran back to its trainer, cowering behind his legs.

"Your Bidoof is unwilling to battle," Alex stated dryly.

Growling, the boy returned his Bidoof. "Fine! I'll let you fight my number one Pokémon!" The trainer dramatically flipped his hat backwards on his head before throwing his last ball. "Go, Chimchar!"

The little fire monkey Pokémon emerged from its ball onto the grass, clapping its hands and doing a flip before turning to bravely stare down the Tiger Cat Pokémon at the other end of the field.

The boy had such faith in his Pokémon that Alex almost felt sorry for what she was about to do. Almost. "Purugly—"

"—Murkrow!" The two day old flying type swooped into the battle and settled in front of Purugly, giving its fiery opponent a hiss.

It took a moment for Alex to recover. "Murkrow," she called, holding up its ball, "return!"

The bird nimbly dodged the beam of light, glaring over its shoulder at the flustered trainer.

The boy came back to his senses with a start and took the opportunity presented to him. "Chimchar! Use Thunder Punch!"

The fire monkey eked in agreement, charging forward with its tiny fist sparking while Murkrow defiantly stared its trainer down.

Heart clenching in fear, Alex drew in a deep breath and roared.

" **STOP!** "

Everyone in the clearing flinched—including Chimchar, who tripped and tumbled to a halt about a foot away from Murkrow.

The younger trainer gaped. "That's interference!"

Gaze boring into the defiant little crow, Alex ground out, "I forfeit the match."

"What?"

Alex glanced up from her staring contest and dug a bit of loose change from her pocket. "Take your winnings and leave."

The boy numbly walked forward and accepted the cash. "But that's not how I wanted to—"

" **Leave.** "

The boy meeped and skirted around her, taking off down the path to Jubilife with his bewildered Chimchar following closely.

As soon as the young trainer was out of sight, a very frantic Darkrai shot out of the surrounding shadows, scooped up Murkrow, and began ranting at it angrily. Alex sighed, deciding to let Darkrai handle the discipline—Murkrow was already starting to look a bit guilty from the chewing out—and dropped to her knees next to Purugly.

"Did we piss off someone up there," she gestured to the sky, "or something?" Purugly shrugged, letting her trainer reach out and stroke her ears. "Can't even break a three year losing streak on a newbie."

Purugly gave her a dry look.

Alex sighed, "I know, we could break it if I really wanted to, but I don't like seeing you guys get hurt." The trainer frowned. "Especially not for something as shallow as pride."

The fat cat rolled her eyes.

Alex shook her head. "Let's just get moving." She rose to her feet and came face-to-face with Darkrai.

"Krai." The legendary gestured to her belt.

Blinking, Alex looked down to her waist. "What?" Darkrai delicately plucked the fifth little sphere from her line up and held it out to her. "You want me to return Murkrow?" the trainer guessed.

Darkrai nodded, backing away a bit and turning to face the sulking bird.

"Murkrow, return." There was no reaction from the little dark type as it vanished into the red light.

Sighing again, Alex hooked the ball back onto her belt. "Let's just go—" Alex broke off as Darkrai hugged her from behind, crossing its arms over her stomach and gently pulling her back into it.

"Dar, krai."

Alex blushed violently at the sudden contact. "You're, umm, welcome." The legendary nuzzled the back of her head for a moment before breaking off the hug and turning to talk to Purugly.

"Right," Alex cleared her throat to get rid of the squeak, much to the amusement of her Pokémon. "Let—let's go."

O **O O** O **O** O O **O O** O / **OO O** O O **O OO O** O OO  
 **OO OO** O **O O** O O **O** / **O** O **OO O** O O **O** O **O O** O  
O **O** OO **O** O **O** O OO / **O** O **O** O OO OO OO **OO**

Ashley returned the large blue and grey Pokémon to its ball, thanking it for letting her ride it again, and walked from the tiny secluded clearing to the nearby city of Jubilife. Ashley would normally use her Salamence or Garchomp for such a short hop, but time was of the essence, and the two dragons tended to attract attention. Well, _all_ of her Pokémon tended to attract attention, but the one she ended up choosing to fly with had certain abilities that helped it escape notice.

It hadn't taken too long to pick up her quarry's trail, but Ashley had wanted to be absolutely sure she was following the right person, and had lingered in Canalave a bit longer than she would have liked. Whoever this Alex character was, she was either paranoid or she knew someone was following her. _Or,_ Ashley thought, _she knows she has something to hide_. Ashley sincerely hoped it was the latter, because otherwise she was wasting a lot of valuable time on a wild goose chase.

Once she was sure her target was the right one (as much as she could be, at least), it was simple enough to deduce that Alex would pass through Jubilife, but wherever she went from there, Ashley so far had no clue.

But she did know someone who might.

A few phone calls, bribes, and innocent smiles later, Ashley was confidently pointed south, towards Sandgem. It was so easy to manipulate people into giving you information.

Especially when they thought you were female.

 **OO O** O **O** O **OO OO** O **O O** O **OO**  
OO **OO** OO OO **O** O **O** O O **O** O **O**  
OO OO OO **O** O **O** O OO **O** O **O** O

"What were you thinking, Minion?" Darkrai berated Murkrow. The little bird was let out of its ball again once they had stopped for the night, and now that they had both had a chance to calm down, Darkrai was intent on determining where its charge had gotten its suicidal tendencies from.

Murkrow scuffed its claws against the ground. "I just wanted to impress you, Boss."

"By getting yourself hurt?" Darkrai asked.

Offended, the little bird cawed, "No, Boss! By winning!"

The legendary frowned. "Do you even know how to fight?"

Murkrow bobbed its head up and down. "Yeah Boss! Like this!" Before Darkrai could react, the little crow hopped into the air, glowed a brilliant gold, and lashed its wings out at the legendary, coating it with feathers. Murkrow settled back onto the ground, looking far too proud of itself.

Darkrai spat out a feather that had somehow made its way into the legendary's mouth. "That's—" The larger dark type paused to sneeze, "—interesting." Darkrai tried to say something else, but sneezed again instead.

Purugly walked over to the two dark types, grinning. "And that's _still_ the most adorable sneeze I've ever heard." The cat let out a mock-contemplative hum, "Like a little baby Pichu taking its first bite of an apple."

Darkrai got the sense that Purugly was teasing it, but in all honesty, the legendary took being called 'cute' as a compliment. Maybe if the nightmare king had been cuter, it would have had a more peaceful life. People didn't try to kill cute things.

Darkrai sneezed again, prompting an 'aww' from Purugly. "You're so cute."

While the legendary might have secretly glowed from the praise, Murkrow was properly insulted. "Boss isn't cute!"

Purugly turned to the little crow with an evil smile. "No, you're _much_ cuter than Darkrai."

Murkrow sputtered in indignation while Darkrai, unobserved, wilted slightly.

Then the legendary sneezed again.

Alex looked up from where she was setting up her tent and spied the three Pokémon conversing. Then she frowned as she realized that Darkrai was covered in feathers. Walking over to them, she seemed to make the connection between Murkrow and the legendary's feathered state. "You can use Feather Dance?" she addressed the tiny bird, crouching down to its level.

Murkrow nodded, giving its trainer a suspicious glare. "What of it?"

"That's a pretty advanced move—I'm not sure if Murkrow even normally learn it."

Purugly straightened in realization. "Oh! It's an egg move."

Alex nodded. "Probably inherited from the father, but still could be from the mother."

Murkrow cocked its head, looking up to Darkrai. "But Boss doesn't have feathers."

The legendary sighed, knowing—thanks to Purugly—where the confusion was coming from. "I didn't lay your egg, Minion."

The little bird blinked. "Oh." It paused for a moment before returning to the original conversation. "See? I can fight, Boss!"

Darkrai was about to voice its disapproval again, but once more was cut off by a sneeze.

Alex giggled. "If I may interject here—" the trainer pulled Darkrai's Moon Ball off her belt, "—I think I can help with that." She pointed the ball at the legendary and sent it a questioning look. Darkrai nodded, curious as to its trainer's plan, and let her return it.

Darkrai felt a warm glow suffuse its being as the empathy link surrounded it, informing the legendary through pure emotion what its trainer was feeling towards it. There was the usual affection Alex held for the dark type, as well as a bit of amusement—probably at its feathery nudged at the link, and Alex unconsciously responded with approval. The dark type wondered briefly if it could get away with grooming her again, later.

There was a bit more, though—Alex was oscillating between hope and shame with regards to something only vaguely involving Darkrai, but even as open as Alex was to the legendary, it still couldn't tell what. The trainer's will began to tug at the dark type, so Darkrai let itself be pulled back out into the world.

Alex grinned as the legendary formed. "Notice anything?"

Darkrai frowned and looked itself over. All the feathers that were embedded in its fur now littered the ground around it. The dark type gazed at its trainer in confused gratitude. "Did you… groom me?"

Purugly chortled while Alex frowned at her, not understanding Darkrai's words.

"Returning a Pokémon to its ball removes stat changes—good and bad—like Feather Dance causes," Alex explained, shaking off Purugly's strange mirth, "It's a good thing to remember when battling, but it also has its day-to-day uses as well."

Darkrai nodded, glad that it wouldn't have to spend several hours trying to get all the feathers out of its fur.

Murkrow, tired of being ignored, squawked at Darkrai, "Boss! I can fight! I can win!"

"Minion," the legendary started, then paused. Would it really be so bad for Murkrow to battle? Right now, yes; the little bird was too young and too disobedient to perform well in a battle. But later… Darkrai glanced at Alex, contemplating. The legendary knew the trainer wouldn't let Murkrow get hurt, and Darkrai didn't think that today's interrupted battle would be a one time event if the little crow didn't have some way to let off steam.

"Minion," Darkrai started again, mind made up, "you may fight," the legendary raised its voice to be heard over Murkrow's sudden chattering at that statement, "on two conditions." That quieted it down. "One;" Darkrai held up a claw, "you must always listen to what Alex tells you to do," at the little bird's offended huff, the larger dark type explained, "She is your trainer, and will know and do whatever is best for you."

Murkrow sighed. "Yes, Boss."

"Two;" Darkrai held up a second claw, "never, _ever_ , race into a battle like you did earlier again. I know it looks like fun, but you can get seriously injured from fighting."

"Yes Boss."

Darkrai continued, "If you can accept these conditions, I will help train you to fight, and encourage Alex to let you battle when I deem you ready."

Murkrow's eyes grew big. "Really, Boss?"

Darkrai nodded. "Do you accept?"

The little bird returned the nod solemnly. "I accept your conditions, Boss."

"Good." Darkrai glanced over to Purugly, who was looking impressed by the legendary's display.

"You handled that well," Purugly complemented as Alex, feeling that she had been dismissed, went back to setting up her tent. Murkrow apparently decided to follow her around for awhile and watch her set up camp, flying off to chase after the trainer while she worked.

"It needed to be said." Darkrai sighed. "As much as I have come to hate it, battling is a vital part of our being—some cannot even grow up properly without it." The legendary nodded, mostly to itself. "I can't deny that part of life for Murkrow, even if I am against it myself."

Purugly blinked. "That's very mature of you."

Darkrai shrugged. "If it were anyone other than Alex, I would forbid it." At Purugly's raised eyebrows, it explained, "I know she'll keep Murkrow safe and only let it fight when she's confident it can win without injury."

Then it was Purugly's turn to sigh. "Yeah, but sometimes I wish she would trust us a bit more—or at least let us get _a little_ hurt." Darkrai waited for the fat cat to explain. "Hey, it's no fun if you _know_ you're going to win. Sometimes you _want_ a challenge."

Darkrai narrowed its eyes. "I don't."

Purugly snorted. "Haven't you ever won a battle you thought you were going to lose?"

"Yes," the nightmare king murmured darkly, "I have."

The fat cat's smug smile crept off her face as she continued more timidly, "How did you feel afterwards?"

"Exhausted."

After a wary pause, Purugly asked quietly, "And after that?"

The legendary took a deep breath. "After the first time, I felt proud that I had won. After the second time, I felt hopeful that it wouldn't happen again—that I had proved my strength enough to be left alone. After a few more times, I felt despair. Many times after that, resignation. Then hate. First, only for those that fought me, then, for everyone else. I hated myself for awhile, but that was too tiring to keep up for long. I didn't feel much after that." Darkrai sighed, staring straight ahead but still seeing Purugly's dismayed expression clearly. "It was cold. Not the kind that makes you shiver—the kind that makes you shudder to think about now, but doesn't really feel like anything at the time." The legendary's gaze fell on Alex, who had finished setting up her tent and was now laughing as Murkrow played with the worn, shiny zipper tab. "It's much warmer now."

After a very long pause in which Purugly could find absolutely nothing to say, Darkrai turned its gaze back to the cat. "I know that wasn't the answer you wanted, but it's the truth. I don't like battling, and I probably never will." The legendary nodded to Murkrow. "But I know I'm the exception to the rule, and I won't let my experiences keep Murkrow away from something I know for a fact that most Pokémon enjoy greatly." The dark type smiled beneath its collar, if somewhat bitterly. "I have, after all, battled a great many teams, and I know well all of their opinions on fighting for their trainers."

Purugly blinked, and seemed to consider something. "Can I ask you a question?"

Darkrai stared in surprise at the brash cat's sudden hesitance. "Of course. I didn't mean to upset you, or make you wary of me,"—that was something else Darkrai had had enough of—"I don't like to think about my past when I'm with you guys because it brings the cold back—and I'm quite tired of being cold." The legendary shook its head, trying to dispel its strange mood. "Anyway, you had a question?"

"Yeah…" Purugly almost looked regretful for opening her mouth. "If Alex asked you to fight, would you?"

Darkrai nodded. "Yes. I know she would not ask me on a whim, but rather only if the situation was dire. So yes, I would fight if she asked me to."

"So _that's_ why that Bidoof was screaming 'DEATH!' when it charged at Purugly!" Ponyta's excited whinny carried over to the conversing Pokémon, neatly breaking the somber mood.

Darkrai turned its attention to the fire colt, who was, as per usual, bouncing on his hooves in animated joy. "Man," he whickered, "you guys get to have all the cool stuff—I'm not even allowed indoors!"

Kricketune hummed, "Perhaps we can find an outdoor theater near a town, or find a way to ask Alex if we can all watch _Shogun of the Rings_ together."

Darkrai hung back as Purugly waddled over to join in on their conversation, a small hidden smile playing across its face as the fat cat paused mid way there and glanced over her shoulder at it with a 'you-coming-or-what?' look. _Yes, things are warmer now,_ Darkrai thought as it followed Purugly, _Much warmer._

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **To my reviewer who went out on a limb; Murkrow is a main character, and as I've said, all my characters have their depths and develop in their own ways.**

 **To my reviewer who recognized the quote; Good catch.  
Also, random fact: Mewtwo can be taught HM07 Dive. Just… Picture that for a moment.  
*Trainer glomps Mewtwo* "Mewtwo! Use Dive!"  
"** _ **Oh you've got to be kidding me**_ **."**

 **To my reviewer who saw what I did earlier; Yes indeed. We'll have two more chapters of this before things get serious.**

 **To every single person who reads this; here's a quick lesson in grammar with regards to 'it'.  
It's = It is.  
Its = possessive of it.  
Them/They = plural of it.  
Their= plural possessive of it.  
They're = They are.**

 **Examples:  
It's their choice.  
They're its family.**

 **Think him/her verses his/hers—it's not he's or she's, or him's or her's.**

 **This gets a bit confusing when you realize that this only applies to pronouns, while proper nouns work in the opposite manner;**

 **It was the legendary's choice.  
The two legendaries stared at each other.**

… **Though, Word keeps insisting that the plural of legendary is legendry. Not sure I like that.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (well, not** _ **your**_ **mind), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism. I will _never_ yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.  
**


	8. and home was found)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, her parents, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai and Mightyena species.**

 **Chapter Eight:  
Waxing Gibbous**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex collapsed on her old twin sized bed with a huff, grateful that her parents had once again left the front door unlocked in their haste to study some Pokémon related phenomena. Sandgem wasn't an especially large town, and her parents owned a home in the more upscale neighborhood, so they never really worried too much about locking their doors—whenever Alex was left alone, though, she would wander through the house to make sure they were all locked before she could relax.

The trainer had reached Sandgem the day following the battle and subsequent forfeit to the younger trainer and decided to get settled back into her home before going over to the lab to meet with Professor Rowan and Mightyena. She had only half expected her parents to be home when she got there, and wasn't particularly bothered when they weren't. It had only been about two months since she was last there, after all, and her parents were busy people.

Alex sighed, recalling a dream she'd had last night. She was sitting in the front row of desks in an empty classroom at an elementary school staring at a blackboard covered in the footprints of Pokémon. The prints were arranged in the form of words and sentences, but Alex couldn't begin to figure out what they were trying to say. Darkrai hovered near the blackboard with a mortarboard on its head while patiently pointing to each footprint with a long wooden pointer and enunciating them carefully in its own language.

And Alex felt _really_ stupid for not understanding any of it.

Noting that its pupil wasn't grasping the lesson, Darkrai floated over to her and placed its face about an inch from hers, searching deep in her eyes. The legendary's eyes widened in realization after a moment and it pulled away, moving around to hover behind her,sinking its claws into her hair and holding its head level with hers so that their cheeks were mere centimeters apart. Then it tilted her head just- _so ,_ and all the footprints on the board rearranged themselves into words.

Then Alex had woken up. She wasn't sure what the dream was supposed to mean—if it even meant anything at all—but unlike most dreams she'd had, she could still recall almost every detail of it.

The trainer stretched, yawning. It was still fairly early in the day—she could take a nap before heading over, and grab something out of the fridge… assuming it was stocked. The trainer sighed, setting an alarm and quickly drifting off to sleep.

 **OO O** O **O** O O **O OO O** O **OO** O **O** O **O O** O **O** O  
 **O** O O **O OO O** O **O** O O **O** OO **OO O** O **O** O O **O**  
 **O** O OO **O** O **O** O **O** O OO OO **O** O OO **OO** OO

Darkrai started inside its ball as a sudden flash of trepidation washed over the empathy link, replacing the previous relaxing hum of background 'noise' the legendary felt when Alex wasn't actively thinking about it. After a note of apprehensive consent, and more worryingly, directed apology, the dark type felt a tug on its essence and hesitantly emerged from the protection of its ball.

Once Darkrai had materialized, it found itself to be in a familiar place. Purple metal floor tiles covered the ground while banks of uniformly light blue computers and other machines lined the walls. A short red couch was pushed up against the side of some stairs that led up to a balcony area with a few large picture windows looking out to the sky taking up most of the upstairs wall.

More interesting than any of that, though, were the four humans standing side-by-side between it and the entrance to the room. Darkrai recognized two of them, one being Alex—still holding up its ball with a look of anxiety etched across her face—and the other being the older man that Alex had called 'Professor Rowan' flanking the two strangers.

The strangers, a man and a woman, looked somewhat like Alex—though older—and had identical expressions consisting mostly of fading disbelief and sharpening interest, focused by a keen intellect that was apparent in their eyes as they almost seemed to take apart the legendary with their combined gazes, studying its parts and setting them aside for further evaluation with some needlessly complicated machine covered in blinking lights and random buttons at a later date.

Unnerved, Darkrai turned to its trainer for an explanation.

Alex sucked in a breath, lowering the Moon Ball and turning to the strangers. "Mom, Dad, this is Darkrai, my… Pokémon." She turned back to the legendary. "Darkrai, these are my parents," she gestured to the two strangers, "and they'd like to examine you—if that's okay." Alex's parents broke their staring contest with the dark type to glance at their daughter in surprise.

Darkrai blinked at the familiar phrasing and asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" The last examination the legendary had had hadn't been particularly pleasant, and the two humans looking to rehash that process didn't seem to be half as respectful as the nurse had, at the very least, acted when Darkrai had come out of its ball for the first time with Alex.

Alex shrugged uncomfortably. "I won't let them if you don't agree—and I certainly won't berate you if you feel the need to flee at any point." The trainer glared at her parents, who were looking taken aback at the declaration. "It's my Pokémon; its needs come first, science second, if at all."

The mother was the first to speak up. "It's okay honey, we'll try really hard not to upset your Pokémon."

Alex was stone-faced. " 'Do or do not; there is no try.' "

The father decided to pitch in. "For goodness sakes, Alex! It's not like we're going to dissect it or anything!" Suddenly, his face turned frightfully contemplative. "Although, a biopsy from that Pokémon would be really useful."

Alex gaped. " _Dad!_ "

The man in question blinked. "What?"

Darkrai snorted, drawing the attention of the room as it addressed its trainer. "Alex, can I attack them?" At the trainer's raised eyebrows, the legendary continued, "I'll try not to hurt them… much."

Alex might not have understood the words her Pokémon was using, but the tone came through loud and clear. The trainer put her fist up to her mouth to hold in her chuckles as she (correctly) assumed that Darkrai had just mock-threatened the people who brought her into the world.

Surprisingly enough, Professor Rowan also laughed. "I know they seem scary, but Mr. and Mrs. Annwn are harmless enough."

Darkrai gazed at Rowan doubtfully.

"It'll be fine." The legendary turned to Alex, who suddenly ginned. "And you have my full endorsement to do whatever it is you just said you'd do if they start trying to take pieces of you."

" _Alex!_ " said trainer's parents chorused, aghast.

Alex blinked. "What?"

Darkrai snickered and Professor Rowan belted out a laugh.

Alex continued cheerfully, "Hey, don't upset my Pokémon, and it won't rend you limb from limb."

Jokingly though it was stated, Darkrai still felt a bit disheartened at its trainer's words—what did she think it had said?

Alex seemed to notice her Pokémon's sudden mood shift, and sent it a soft smile to show she was indeed teasing. "I know you'll use your best judgment here—and no one is going to make you do something you don't want to do," she locked eyes with her parents, "right?"

The mother nodded, "We'll do our best to respect its wishes."

The father followed, "Agreed."

"I think that's as good as we're going to get," Alex sighed, turning to Darkrai. "Your call."

The legendary eyed its trainer's parents again. They looked oddly disappointed by being made to promise to curb their enthusiasm, though there was still a sharpness to their gazes that set the dark type on edge. An idea coalesced in Darkrai's mind and the Pokémon turned to Alex and asked as clearly as it could, "Do you trust me?"

Alex simply nodded while her parents _and_ Rowan glanced between the two, seeming lost.

Satisfied, Darkrai turned its attention back to the parents, nodding largely and saying as guilelessly as it could, "Yes, you may examine me."

Alex hid a smirk as she recognized its tone while Rowan frowned, sensing something was up but not knowing what. The parents, however, remained clueless with fake smiles plastered on their faces, trying for comforting but ending up with condescending as they strode forth, the mother holding a clipboard and pen while the father reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a measuring tape.

Darkrai waited patiently as the humans noted various aspects of the legendary's appearance. Then, as the father took the Pokémon's forearm in a firm grip—presumably to measure it—without asking first, Darkrai sprang its trap.

" **HOW** _ **DARE**_ **YOU TOUCH ME, YOU INSIGNIFICANT** _ **WORM**_ **!** " the nightmare king bellowed, rising off the ground while gusting an Ominous Wind through the room, letting the etheric tides catch its fur in a whirlwind as its eyes glowed blue in power. " **YOU WILL** _ **PAY**_ **FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!** "

The father tripped over backwards and scrambled away in a Krabby-walk as the mother shrieked in fright and dropped her clipboard, then screeched again as she backed into a wall. Rowan had frozen in some combination of shock and horror while Alex… well, Alex looked like she was trying very hard not to spoil the moment by bursting out in laughter.

Encouraged by its trainer's poor attempt at a poker face, the legendary continued. " **NOW YOU** _ **DIE**_ **!** "

"Holy Shit!" the father yelped as he ran out of floor to crawl away on.

The mother turned to her daughter and screamed, "Alex! _Do_ something!"

Alex could take no more. Starting off with the loudest snort Darkrai had ever heard (from a human, at least), the trainer broke her 'petrified' silence and quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles, bending over at the waist to support her upper half with her hands on her knees as tears began to form in her eyes.

Darkrai let the wind die down as it floated back to the floor. "Alex _!_ " the dark type whined affectionately, "You ruined it."

The trainer looked up at the pouting Pokémon and tried to regain enough breath to speak. "Sorry—I didn't… didn't want… Professor," Alex glanced over to Rowan, which proved to be a mistake as she began giggling again at the flabbergasted expression on the professor's face.

Rowan scowled, trying to to recover from the unexpected capriciousness of the legendary. "I hope the heart attack you nearly gave me was worth it."

Alex glanced over at her parents and grinned. "Yes. Yes it was."

Darkrai turned to its intended victims and assessed them. The father was still on the ground, blinking owlishly, but his face was slowly fading from terror to indignation. The mother, however, looked to be counting her blessings and coming up relieved. The legendary decided it liked her better. Either way, neither of them were looking at the Pokémon like it was a piece of meat anymore, so Darkrai considered its plan a success.

"As I was trying to say," Alex began again once she could breathe normally, "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I didn't want Professor Rowan to pull out the tranquilizer gun—I've seen him do that before, it's not pretty."

Darkrai turned back to its trainer. "I'm not sure what that is, but thank you."

"No problem." Alex grinned, ruffling the fur on its shoulder in a friendly gesture.

The legendary's eyes widened at the unexpected contact as Alex seemed to realize what she had just done and started to pull her hand back. Darkrai wasn't going to have that, though, and gently stopped her retreat with a talon. "You can touch me if you want, Alex. I don't mind."

The trainer blinked in surprise before her gaze softened, and she reached forward again to tentatively stroke the long fur on the Pokémon's shoulder.

Darkrai closed its eyes in contentment and didn't bother trying to put words no one would understand anyway to its bliss as it mumbled, "Krai krai Darkrai…"

Naturally, that's when Mightyena walked in.

The Bite Pokémon smirked as the legendary opened its eyes and focused in on the old dark type. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I was," Darkrai replied bluntly as Alex whirled around at the sound of her oldest friend's gruff voice.

"Mighty!" The trainer met Mightyena halfway across the room and knelt down to hug him. "I missed you!"

Mightyena rolled his eyes. "It's been _eight_ days, cub." Darkrai decided not to point out that the older dark type had been counting.

"It feels like so much longer than that," Alex mumbled into his fur.

Darkrai hung back near Rowan to let them have a moment, turning to address the old human in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry about earlier—you weren't my intended target."

The professor shook his head. "It's fine. And I know you weren't just having a laugh with that stunt." Rowan nodded to Alex's parents, who had recovered enough to confer with each other in a hushed babble over in a corner. "Most people—those that don't interact with Pokémon on a day-to-day basis—tend not to view Pokémon as intelligent beings. Oh, they know that Pokémon are sentient," the professor explained, "but they have the tendency to severely underestimate the intellect of Pokémon." Rowan nodded to himself. "Hmm, Pokémon do have a different psychology than humans, but that doesn't make them any less intelligent than us. It's a common misconception that Pokémon aren't very smart simply because they tend not to care about many of the things that we humans value."

Rowan continued on his discourse as Darkrai tuned him out, studying the interaction between Mightyena and Alex and pondering ways it could get the trainer to start petting it again.

Mightyena looked up from his trainer and spied the legendary watching them. "Get over here, kid—we're talking about you."

Paying no mind to Professor Rowan's long winded diatribe on comparative Pokémon/human psychology (which he had closed his eyes and held up a finger for), the younger dark type floated over to the pair sitting on the floor and settled into their impromptu circle.

"Managed to sneak away?" Alex giggled, reaching out with one hand to pet the legendary on the shoulder again while the other stayed on Mightyena's ruff.

"Krai-rai?" Darkrai leaned towards the trainer to give her better access to its fur.

Mightyena snorted, pointing his snout to Rowan (who had yet to notice his audience of zero). "The professor's a nice human—one of the few I've met that can actually understand us partway well—but he _will_ ramble if you let him."

The legendary made a non-committal sound as it exulted in the feeling of Alex's hand sinking into its pelt. The trainer was warm in a way that had nothing to do with temperature.

"Let me guess," Mightyena said after a moment, "You weren't hugged enough as a child."

Darkrai blinked. "I was never a child." The legendary searched its memories for a few seconds. "I was never hugged, either."

The older dark type stared for a long time before turning to the trainer. "Alex, you must hug it."

Alex froze. "What?"

Mightyena gazed evenly at her. "Right now."

The trainer blinked. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I like Squirtle, too."

Mightyena rolled his eyes and Darkrai huffed, prompting Alex to continue petting it.

The trio lapsed into a comfortable silence, over which could be heard the continued ranting of Rowan, who had finally realized that no one was actually listening to him and had apparently decided to instead dictate his thoughts into a recorder while Alex's parents were doing something with one of the many computers in the room. Suddenly, Alex's mother stood up and walked over to them, clipboard in hand.

"Alex? Dear? Would you like to help us take some measurements of your… friend?" she asked tentatively.

Alex frowned, standing up. "You do know that Darkrai was just playing around before, right?"

"Playing… yes…" The woman forced a smile on her face. "Well, your father is busy right now, and… Darkrai… doesn't seem to mind you handling it."

Darkrai lifted itself off the floor to hover at eye level with its trainer. "It's okay, Alex; you can touch me anywhere you'd like to."

Mightyena suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh Arceus, kid! Don't ever say that again!"

The legendary was confused. "But it's true."

The hyena Pokémon shook his head, still guffawing. "That sort of sentiment has connotations—ones you might not want to imply."

Darkrai frowned. "Is this another 'gender' thing?"

The older dark type hummed. "In a way. Who taught you about the birds and the Beedrill?"

The legendary recalled the strange phrasing from a few days ago. "Purugly."

Mightyena raised his eyebrows. "And she didn't go into extreme detail?"

"Ponyta was starting to look sick, so Purugly said she'd skim over the 'fun' parts." Darkrai was distracted as Alex, apparently coming to some agreement with her mother, tapped the younger dark type on the wrist. The legendary nodded in response to the unspoken question and let the trainer manipulate its forearm.

"Ah, that explains it." Mightyena snorted. "Well, it's probably better you hear it from someone who isn't going to embellish things." The older dark type paused, cocking his head. "Before that though, is there somewhere specific you don't like being touched?"

Darkrai nodded, watching as Alex gently pulled the long fluttering fur on its shoulders taut so she could measure it. "My underside, beneath my guard fur—also, the space between my head and my collar." The legendary felt warmth bloom in its chest as Alex let go of its fur and promptly got a face full of flapping fluff as it stretched in the gentle etheric breeze that naturally flowed from Darkrai when it was content, making her jump back and sputter. "I would let Alex, though. I know she'd be able to satisfy her curiosity without hurting me." The younger dark type thought for a moment, gears beginning to turn in its head. "Is there someplace I shouldn't touch Alex?"

Mightyena huffed in approval. "There are several. Now, listen close while this old dog gives you a crash course on the cans and can'ts of human contact."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex continued to listen to her Pokémons' conversation with one ear while she danced around Darkrai with a measuring tape. She couldn't begin to guess what they were talking about, but at certain points in the dialog, Darkrai would pause and look at some part of her anatomy with intense focus, so maybe it was better she didn't know.

The trainer refocused on the task at hand. She was having trouble measuring the legendary's longer fur—not only was it silky smooth and constantly in motion, making it hard to keep a hold of, it also kept changing length. Not too much—just a few inches at most—but just enough to make grasping the very end of it extremely vexing. And she didn't want to interrupt the conversation the two dark types were having to ask Darkrai to try and hold its fur still when she wasn't even sure if it could.

Sighing, Alex gave it up for a lost cause and reported to her mother, who was watching in amusement with her clipboard at the ready, "Shoulder fur varies in length from about one hundred twenty centimeters to about one hundred forty centimeters—though, I have personally observed it to change length dramatically when the subject is agitated, with estimated lengths ranging from merely seventy centimeters to over two hundred centimeters."

Her mother nodded, jotting down the information. "Excellent. Let's move on to the head and tail fur."

Alex hesitated. She didn't want to interrupt her Pokémon, but she didn't want to just start grabbing at Darkrai's fur without letting it know what she was going to do first. "Actually, I would like to make a note," Alex decided to stall.

"Oh?" Her mother flipped the sheet she was taking notes on over, pen at the ready.

"From personal observation of the subject, I have noted that the rate at which the longer fur flutters will change based on the subject's mood. When the subject is calm, the fur will drift in a lazy fashion, while agitation will bring a progressively more violent whipping motion as the subject's ire grows. The reverse of that is when the subject is asleep, or otherwise in a relaxed state, with the 'wind' the fur is blown by dying down to nothing as the subject falls unconscious."

"Fascinating." Her mother scratched away at the paper with her pen before turning the page back over to the front. "Let's start with the tail."

Alex sighed, gathering up the will to butt into her Pokémons' conversation in order to ask if she could, essentially, fondle Darkrai's tail. Sometimes she really envied her parents' ability to maintain an emotional distance from their test subjects.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Darkrai paused as Alex continued to mess with its tail, considered everything that Mightyena had told it, and came up with only one logical conclusion.

"Humans are _weird_."

Mightyena laughed. "But we love them anyway."

The legendary thought for a moment. "Is that why her face keeps turning red when I touch her?"

The older dark type nodded. "Probably. She's just not comfortable enough with you yet to enjoy that." Mightyena shrugged, tilting his head to one side and rolling a shoulder forward. "That kind of familiarity takes time—but if it's any consolation, I think she's almost to that point with you now."

Darkrai hummed as Alex stood up and absently stroked its shoulder fur while she talked to her mother. "That's good."

Mightyena cocked his head. "It's a little unusual for a dark type to crave human contact. Normally we try to avoid it."

"Really?" Darkrai was surprised. It seemed like every time the legendary's thoughts began drifting, they'd start working on a plan to get Alex to cuddle with it.

"Yes," the hyena Pokémon eyed the younger dark type, "Why do you want to touch Alex so badly?"

Darkrai blinked. "I'm not… sure. I just feel like I'm supposed to be close to her when she sleeps."

Mightyena frowned. "Where are you normally when she's asleep?"

"Right outside her tent, why?"

"Hey, Darkrai?" Alex spoke up, catching her Pokémons' attention. "May I—"

"Yes." the legendary interrupted.

Alex frowned. "I didn't even—"

"You want my permission to touch some new part of me," Darkrai stated primly.

The trainer was taken aback by its tone. "But I didn't say where—" Alex was cut off by a sudden tide of white fur flying in her face.

The legendary had shifted the direction of the etheric wind to blow in her direction, covering her with its snowy mane as the fluff shifted in the breeze. "Am I close?" Darkrai asked innocently.

Alex sputtered and ducked to the side, only to have Darkrai shift the wind at her again. "Gah! Stop that!"

"Why?" Darkrai pondered, confused, "I thought you _wanted_ a closer look."

The trainer gathered the legendary's flying fur up in her hands and held it away from her face, glaring playfully at the dark type. "I'm _so_ gonna get you for that."

The only warning Alex got then was the mischievous grin Darkrai suddenly sported.

The legendary shot a hand forward and snatched the trainer's wrists, holding them up as it shifted the winds again and tickled her exposed sides with the tips of its shoulder fur.

" _Oh_ go _d_! S _top_ it _!_ " Alex shrieked with laughter, "I' _ll_ be G _ood_ —I _swear_!"

Darkrai let the wind die down as the trainer let go of its fur, then brought her in close for a hug.

Alex giggled breathlessly as the dark type nuzzled her. "What… the heck… did I do… to prompt that?"

"Nothing, Alex—you're just special." Darkrai replied happily, taking a look around the room to gauge the reactions of their audience.

Mightyena was literally howling with laughter while Alex's mother had a hand over her mouth, hiding a smile. The two men in the room had stopped what they were doing to watch in amusement (Rowan) and bewilderment (Alex's father).

Alex brought the legendary's attention back to her as she grinned and snuggled deeper in its fur, pressing her face into the white fluff on the side of its head and mumbling, "You're silly."

"Krai," Darkrai agreed, not wanting to waste any effort with words that could be better put to use taking in the moment.

Eventually, Alex pulled away. "What the heck am I going to do with you?" she asked softly, reaching a hand over the legendary's collar to gently scratch its head.

"Absolutely anything," Darkrai murmured, too low for even Mightyena to hear, "I'd follow you to the edge of the world and anywhere beyond, and bring you back home." Alex paused in her scritching to look at the dark type in surprise. "It's only what you did for me." The legendary suddenly wondered if Alex could actually understand its words and was only playing at ignorance before.

But she just smiled and said, "It's starting to get late—let's finish up here and head home."

Darkrai nuzzled her again and shifted its gaze to the huge windows on the upper floor, looking out at the gibbous moon taking its vigil for the coming night. So much had changed since that moon was new, all of it for the better. And for once in its life, Darkrai hoped that tomorrow would bring more of the same.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **To my reviewer who gets distracted by my line breaks; personally, I think the line breaks that FF offers are ugly as sin, so I guess it's just a matter of opinion.  
On the matter of Pokénip, the tradition is for the last Pokémon to join the team to prank the newest member, thusly, it's up to Darkrai whether or not to do that. And, considering both what Pokénip does (makes the user **_**very**_ **affectionate), and how Darkrai first reacted to Murkrow, I honestly doubt it would keep up that particular tradition. Also, that's kinda like giving weed to a child, and for all the legendary's faults, it's not nearly that irresponsible ('ya know, after it learned what a child was).  
As for Alex/Darkrai interactions, well, we'll be getting those, don't worry.**

 **Oh, I've also made about three different non-** **Pokémon related references. One is very famous, two are extremely obscure. I'm interested to see if anyone can get all three of those :O  
**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (…), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion—but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**

 **Next chapter; one last bit of carefree fluff before this fic earns its T rating.**


	9. (But night soon fell,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai, Purugly, Kricketune, Ponyta, and Murkrow species.**

 **Chapter Nine:  
Hearsay**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

"It's a girl," Professor Rowan declared, looking up from his examination of Murkrow.

"Aww man!" Ponyta whined, "Not another one!"

It was the morning after Alex had arrived in Sandgem, and the trainer had decided to let all of her Pokémon out in the spacious fields surrounding the professor's lab. Darkrai was content to lie in the shadows, hidden from the eyes of any who might come down the road while Ponyta and Purugly danced around the two humans prodding the little bird on a table behind the massive building, Kricketune watching in silence while Mightyena occasionally threw in his two bits to the conversation.

Alex grinned. "I thought it might be, but I wasn't sure—it's hard to tell when the feathers might be done growing."

Rowan nodded. "Hmm, at four days old, a male Murkrow's crown feathers would be two centimeters taller."

"I can't believe it's another girl," Ponyta grumbled, turning to Mightyena, "We're out numbered without Luxray here."

Mightyena smirked. " _You're_ outnumbered—I'm staying here next time you guys take off."

"Why?!" Ponyta cried in despair.

The old dark type cackled, standing up with a crack from his spine. "I'm too old for traveling—actually, I've _been_ too old for traveling for awhile now." He nodded at the shadows. "I just had to find a good replacement before I could retire."

"Mighty _!_ Don't leave me alone with all these… _girls_!" The fire colt shivered in horror. "I'll get some weird disease without you!"

Purugly sauntered over to them with a grin. "Don't worry, Mighty—we'll take good care of _him_ for you." The fat cat draped her tail across Ponyta's back.

Mightyena's smirk deepened at Ponyta's look of utter dismay. "Foal, there will come a day when you won't mind being surrounded by strong, healthy females. In fact, I dare say you'll enjoy it."

"Well it's not today!" Ponyta wailed.

The hyena Pokémon laughed. "At least you have Darkrai."

Darkrai started at its name as Ponyta huffed, "Darkrai doesn't count! It's not a boy _or_ a girl!"

The legendary floated up out of the shadows to comment. "Why does this matter so much?"

Mouth agape, the fire colt walked over, reared up on his hind legs, and rested his knees on Darkrai's chest to put their faces within inches of each other. "You don't understand!"

Darkrai's eyes widened as it leaned away from the frantic foal. "Okay, okay! I don't understand!"

To the larger dark type's relief, Ponyta hopped down and sighed, accepting his fate. "Mourn for me, Mighty."

"I will dance upon your grave, little one," Mightyena said solemnly.

"Gee, thanks," the fire colt replied dryly, "That makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Boss!" Murkrow interrupted, taking flight from the table to swoop towards them and land on Darkrai's raised arm, "I'm a girl!"

"Yes, Minion, you are a girl," the legendary brought Murkrow in closer and stroked its (her) feathers with its free talon.

"What's that mean?" the little bird asked after a few moments.

Darkrai glanced at Purugly, but the fat cat just smirked. "Hey, I already gave the speech—it's your turn now."

The legendary hummed, trying to recall all the details it had learned about genders. "Well, there are males and females—"

"Oh Dialga! Not this again!" Ponyta whinnied and raced off before Darkrai could get started.

The larger dark type paused, considering the tiny bird perched on its arm. "Maybe we should wait until you're older." Darkrai shook its head. "It's not that important, anyway."

Mightyena snorted. "I and many others would dare to disagree."

Darkrai glared. "It's not that important _right now_."

"Much better."

 **OO** **O** O O **O** **O** O **OO**  
OO **OO** **O** O **OO** **O** O  
OO OO OO **O** O **O** O

The next day found Alex waiting nervously in the lab with Professor Rowan. The 'expert' was due to arrive at any moment, and though it was cliché, the trainer had a very bad feeling about all this.

Alex jumped as a knock sounded from the door. Rowan sent a smile her way before getting to his feet and making his way around the table they had been seated at to the entrance of the room.

"Hmm, yes, come in, come in!" Rowan beckoned, holding the door open for the new arrival.

Alex took a huge breath and looked up at the expert, forcing a warm smile on her face as she took in the dark-eyed and brown-haired young man following the professor.

Rowan gestured to a chair opposite of Alex. "Have a seat and we can get down to business, Professor Oak—or do you prefer a different title?"

Alex fought not to show surprise at Rowan's question—hadn't he said he'd worked with this person before?

The expert laughed, taking a seat. "Gary, please—Professor Oak's my granddad."

"Of course, of course," Rowan sat down next to Alex and gestured at her, "This is my research assistant, Alexandra—Alex, this is Gary Oak, foremost expert on rare Pokémon and grandson of a dear friend."

"Pleased to meet you," Alex said politely.

"And you," Gary replied. "I hear you have something that's right up my alley."

Rowan put a hand on her knee under the table, stopping her from attempting to speak. "Hmm, yes, would you like to see it?"

Gary grinned. "That would be helpful."

With a hand still on her knee, Rowan reached inside a pocket in his coat and withdrew a Poké Ball, releasing the creature inside a moment later. A huge tank of a Pokémon solidified onto the metal tiles of the floor, letting out a wide yawn as it turned its shield-like head to the group.

Gary looked taken aback. "A Bastiodon?" The fossil Pokémon paid no mind to the expert, choosing to watch the professor instead.

"Hmm?" Rowan looked surprised at the appearance of the Shield Pokémon. "Oh, wrong ball, sorry." He withdrew the Bastiodon and pulled out a different ball. "Here we go—"

Alex felt a wave of darkness take up residence in her soul as the second Pokémon formed. The white light faded to reveal a strange trapezoidal rock with something that looked like a frowning face carved into its front. Suddenly, a purple fog rolled out of the cracks in the rock and flattened out into an upright spiraling disc while a poisonous green face appeared in the center.

"Ssss…." the ghostly Pokémon hissed, eyeing the humans with a flat glower.

Alex again had to fight to keep her shock secret, and glanced at Gary just in time to see him wipe a look of surprised disappointment off his face.

Rowan turned to the expert. "Hmm, I've heard that Spiritomb can be very troublesome when upset, so I wanted an expert's opinion on keeping one satisfied."

"Ah, well," Gary shifted uncomfortably, "you see, I'm not very familiar with ghost types. I know a guy, though—I could try to get in touch with him for you."

"Hmm, really?" Rowan frowned. "Yes, yes—that would be nice. Sorry for wasting your time with this."

Gary stood, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It's no problem. Don't be afraid to get in touch if you have something rare—I know a lot of guys."

"Of course." Rowan showed the expert to the door. "I'll be sure to contact the agency again if something comes up."

After a few more polite goodbyes, Gary left. Rowan closed the door behind him and simply stood there until Alex spoke up. "Professor…?"

"That was not Gary Oak."

Alex blinked. "Professor?"

Rowan turned around to face her, fists clenched by his sides. "I've known Gary Oak for years—that man," he spat out the word 'man' like he had just learned it had come from a Garbodor's backside, "was an impostor. I even sent out one of the Pokémon the real Gary helped rescue a few years ago. Gary would have been ecstatic to see it again."

Alex bit her lip and reached a hand out to the Spiritomb. "Why would someone try to impersonate your friend if you knew him so well?" The trainer watched as the duel type, face stuck in a perpetual glare, swirled a mote of purple and green mist around her proffered limb, tickling her palm with its essence.

"They wouldn't." Rowan walked back over to the pair and sat down in the chair the imposter had vacated, reaching his own hand out to 'pet' the Forbidden Pokémon. "I doubt they knew of my relationship with the boy. If they had, they wouldn't have tried to fool me that way. What worries me is how they knew we were expecting Gary—was my call hacked? Was the whole agency a farce? Did they ambush Gary on his way here and take his place?" The professor shook his head. "I don't know."

Alex was quiet, taking comfort from the unique sensation of having her arm partially immersed in a ghost/dark type. If she hadn't known the Pokémon for several years, the feeling of having her soul sucked out through her arm and being replaced by something evil would have alarmed her.

"What I do know is this," Rowan continued, pulling his hand back to rest on the table, "Someone just tried to trick us into revealing what we have—and from the impostor's reaction, I would say they were expecting something far more… legendary than Spiritomb here."

The Pokémon in question literally glowed as Alex played with one of its green motes, rubbing it with her fingertips. "Do you think we fooled them?"

Rowan shook his head again. "I don't know, Alex. From what we know, they have no further reason to think we have anything of greater value, but my gut says that they'll be back—and they won't be nearly as subtle as they were this time."

Alex nodded. "I feel the same. Something about all this just doesn't sit right."

As if in response, Spiritomb lifted its stony base up over her head and plopped into the chair to her right, gaping its jagged grin.

The trainer smiled at the Pokémon's antics. "Yes, yes, I see the pun. You're very clever," she told it condescendingly.

Spiritomb frowned, suddenly casting its purple and green essence around her like a cloud of noxious malevolence trying to choke the life from her.

Alex giggled from the improvised hug. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Spiri, I appreciate it."

The Pokémon backed off and let out its two-tone sepulchral call, leering at her happily.

Professor Rowan smiled softly and shook his head, this time in disbelief. "You are the most fearless person I have ever met."

The trainer glanced down at her still bandaged arm. "Just 'cause I don't fear the same things as other people do doesn't mean I'm fearless."

"I know." Rowan sobered. "I don't think you should stay here." At the trainer's nod, the professor continued, "If you leave now, you could make it to Jubilife by nightfall. I know you like to travel slowly and take in the sights with your Pokémon, but I feel that in this case time is of the essence."

Alex sighed, feeling her gut churn in a way that had nothing to do with her prolonged contact with the ghostly Pokémon sitting next to her. "I'll call you when I get there and we can talk about me taking a plane to Hoenn in case they're hacking your line, then I'll head for Oreburgh."

"Hmm, misdirection." Rowan stroked his mustache. "There'll have to be a very convincing excuse for sending you so far away at such a short notice."

The trainer smirked. "I think rumors of a rare and powerful Pokémon would be a good enough hook." She would know, after all. "Besides, it's pretty well known in the local PokéSci community that my parents and I spent a great deal of time there when I was younger—I'd be the most logical choice to send chasing after a Hoenn legend."

"I suppose that might work for the short term," Rowan considered, "Yes, we'll go with this story for now—it'll give you time to get into hiding and give me a chance to figure this out." The professor nodded. "After I get your call, I'll look into this supposed hacking and see if I can get a safe line to Roark. He's trustworthy and he'll be able to find you without leaving a trail."

Alex listened to Rowan while watching Spiritomb trying to make her laugh by emulating a pong game with the green orbs flying across its face. "I'd better get going, then."

"Did you want to say goodbye to Mightyena first?" Rowan asked, withdrawing Spiritomb.

The trainer considered for a moment. "Nah, he's probably sleeping right now. I can say goodbye once I reach Jubilife."

"Alright," Rowan replied. "Do you need to restock?"

Ten minutes later, Alex was on the road again, headed north to Jubilife.

 **OO** **O** O **O** O **OO** **O** O **OO** **O** O  
 **OO** O **O** O **O** O **O** **O** O O **O** O **O**  
OO **O** O **O** O OO OO **OO** OO

"A race…?" Darkrai blinked, unable to look away from the strange device its trainer was straddling.

Alex grinned. "To see who can get there first."

"I'm gonna win!" Ponyta neighed, rearing up on his hind legs.

The legendary, the fire colt, and the trainer were hovering, standing, and… straddling on the side of a small foot path near the main road. Alex had told them that due to unforeseen circumstances, they needed to travel much faster than they had been previously. Her solution was a race—though only the three of them could take part, as Purugly, Kricketune, and Murkrow lacked the stamina to run for several hours straight. Darkrai wasn't convinced that Alex or Ponyta could either, but it would pass judgment on their physical capabilities later.

"Okay, rules; one, don't enter the city without me; two, don't talk to strangers and try to keep out of sight if you can; and three, you're allowed to give up anytime you want—just wait for me and I'll return you to your ball to rest." Alex waited for her two Pokémon to nod in agreement. "Okay? Go!"

At once, Ponyta took off in the direction of the city and Alex eased her odd two-wheeled device out onto the center of the path. Darkrai opted to stay near its trainer rather than fly ahead.

"Aren't you going to race?" Alex asked the legendary.

"Aren't you?" it replied.

Alex simply smiled. "Just wait."

The trainer began to pick up speed as she steadily pumped her legs. Darkrai flew next to her, easily keeping pace even as the trees began to blur past, and decided to take a closer look at the bizarre machine by sinking partway into the ground next to it. A long chain connected the wheels to a shaft with several gears of varying sizes layered on it. Suddenly, the chain shifted from one of the larger gears to one of the smaller ones.

Alex noticed the Pokémon examining her device. "It's a bike—we humans like to use them for travel and fun—this one is meant for long distance racing." Despite her constant motion, Alex didn't sound the least bit out of breath. "I like to use it to get places faster when I don't have access to a car."

"What's a car?"

The trainer laughed at the legendary's confused tone and proceeded to explain the basics of automobiles to it. About thirty minutes after the race had begun, Darkrai and Alex came upon Ponyta passed out on the side of the path.

Gears shifting, the trainer and her Pokémon slowed to a stop next to the fire colt. "Ready to give up?"

Ponyta glared up at them, panting. "You have a… human thing… that's cheating!"

Alex shrugged. "You could have made it if you'd have paced yourself instead of sprinting off from the get go."

"Oh just… put me… away."

The trainer withdrew her Pokémon and eased back onto the path while Darkrai watched in amusement. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

Alex nodded, speeding up again. "Ponyta has a tendency to run off without thinking. Hopefully this will teach him to pace himself."

Soon enough, the pair was traveling at a good clip again, surrounding foliage whooshing past as Darkrai kept up with the bike riding trainer with no trouble. As was normal when the legendary had nothing specific to focus on, it found its thoughts drifting towards ways to get physically closer to Alex. The dark type had no clue as to _why_ it constantly felt the need to be near the human, but Darkrai had never been one to question its instincts before, and chose not to do so now. The legendary mentally leafed through the ideas stewing in its brain and alighted on one in particular that had come up some time before they had reached Sandgem. It would work nicely in this context—the dark type would just have to tire the trainer out first.

Glancing over to Alex, Darkrai casually sped up. Not enough to outpace her, but just enough to lead a bit. The legendary continued to send its trainer glances as it nonchalantly floated further ahead. Alex eventually took the bait, grinning as she began to pump harder.

Darkrai effortlessly maintained its lead on her, but began to pant as soon as Alex did, not wanting to discourage her, and started to play at faltering when it looked like she was about to give in and return to a slower pace. That wouldn't do, after all; for the plan to work, Alex had to get off the strange contraption she called a bike.

It couldn't last though, and the trainer finally began to flag. Darkrai was actually impressed by the human's endurance, but the distance between the two towns was barely even a quarter that of New Moon Island's remoteness from the mainland. And Darkrai had once flown the entire way from shore to island over open ocean without rest.

The dark type blinked the thoughts of its past away as Alex slowed and pulled off the path for a break.

"Okay…" Alex panted, digging a water bottle out of her pack as she laid her bike on its side in the grass, "You win…" The trainer chugged down half the water and offered it to her Pokémon. Darkrai let its façade drop. Alex gaped. "Are you… even tired… at _all_?"

"Nope."

The trainer eyed the legendary for a moment before retracting her bottle and gulping the rest of the water down. "You're evil. Pure, unadulterated, _evil_." Alex plopped down on the grass and leaned against a tree. "I hope you're happy with yourself."

Darkrai nodded, humming to itself as it searched through Alex's pack for the item cube she had used to summon her bike.

"What are you… doing?" Alex asked, too tired to get up and investigate.

The legendary pulled out the object it was looking for and aimed it at the bike, pushing the same button the dark type had seen its trainer tap and managed to get it to work on the first try.

"I kinda… need that." The trainer frowned, puzzled. "I hope you don't think we're going to set up camp just 'cause I need a bit of a breather."

"I know, Alex," Darkrai consoled, stowing the item cube back in the bag and grabbing the empty water bottle from its trainer's hand, "But you _won't_ be needing it for now." Shoving the bottle into the pack, the legendary zipped up the bag and after a moment of deliberation, threaded its arm through the loops and shouldered it. Chores done, Darkrai settled near Alex and waited a few more minutes for its trainer to recover.

Eventually, Alex's breathing evened out and she got up with a stretch. "Okay, I'm ready, let's get going." She turned around to ask Darkrai for her pack back, and promptly let out a yelp as the legendary scooped her into its arms in a bridal carry. "Dark—what are you— _Oh_ Gods!"

That last one came out as a squeak when Darkrai quickly accelerated to the same speed they had been racing at—and then went faster. The trees blurred together as Darkrai tucked Alex close to its chest, partially blocking the intense winds that battered them as they went far faster than anything without a jet engine had any right to go. The legendary felt satisfaction curl under its pelt as the trainer clutched at its collar for a handhold, pressing herself into its fur in an instinctive effort to make herself smaller.

"…!" Alex's attempt at words were lost in the rush of the air that Darkrai was easily pushing them through. The dark type glanced down at her in concern and gave her a once over to make sure she wasn't actually getting hurt.

"Alex," Darkrai slowed to a stop and leaned back to look its trainer in the eye, "Are you alright?"

The trainer let out a long breath, shuddering for a moment before looking up to make eye contact. "I—I'm f-fine." She cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Just, maybe, warn me, next time?"

The legendary narrowed its eyes. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Evil," Alex intoned, "Pure evil."

Darkrai leaned down and nuzzled her. "I'll go a little slower, alright?"

The trainer nodded against its fur. "I don't think I can stand, anyway."

The dark type set off again, this time at about the same rate they had been racing at. Alex settled into Darkrai's grasp and the next two and a half hours passed in a haze of blissful contentment for the legendary when it realized that the trainer had fallen asleep with her face pressed into its fur.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex stretched in the chair, grinning to herself. With Darkrai carrying her (and _damn_ wasn't that something?), they had reached Jubilife about an hour and a half early, and as Alex didn't want to raise suspicion, she held off on calling Professor Rowan for awhile. And she had used that time to take a long, _hot_ shower at the Pokémon Center. Then she had dried herself off as well as she could and made her way down to the private videophone booths, where she now waited for her call to be picked up at the lab.

The trainer knew something was wrong the instant the video feed patched through.

Rowan's grim face taking up most of the screen did nothing to hide the chaos in the background. Metal tiles had been ripped off the ground and tossed carelessly aside, tearing gouges in the banks of computers that normally lined the room, while many of the machines themselves were torn off the wall and lay on their sides on the floor.

"What happened?" Alex asked as the professor seemed to gather himself.

"About an hour after you left," Rowan began, "a group of people calling themselves 'Team Hearsay' came to the lab and demanded that we hand over any and all legendary Pokémon. When I told them that there were no such Pokémon here, they tore through the lab. They got very angry when they didn't find anything."

"Is everybody okay?"

"Alex, you must board that plane to Hoenn as soon as you can."

"Professor! _Is everybody okay_?"

Rowan took a deep breath and wilted. "The agents wanted to get into the nursery to search it, but Mightyena wouldn't let them."

"Alex, I'm sorry. Mightyena is dead."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**


	10. and they stumbled in the dark,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai, Purugly, Kricketune, Ponyta, and Murkrow species.**

 **Chapter Ten:  
Death's Shadow**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Darkrai felt a sudden stab of dread come through the unusually quiet empathy link as Alex's will flexed and drew the legendary out into the world. The dark type glanced at the other Pokémon already on the field and noted their concerned expressions. So, Darkrai wasn't the only one to feel that. Murkrow formed next, and instantly went to perch on the legendary's shoulder, as oddly silent as the rest of the team.

The sun was just going down above the small forested clearing while the first pale stars of evening were outshined by the nearly full moon taking residence in the sky. Alex stood before the group of Pokémon looking drained, face warring between pallor and redness as she stared blankly in their direction.

"We've… been a team for awhile now," Alex began, "some of us since nearly the beginning, and others who've only just joined. All of us though have been impacted in some small, but meaningful way by the oldest of our group… who is no longer among us." The trainer paused, dropping her gaze to the ground for a long moment before speaking again. "A few hours ago, a group of people broke into Professor Rowan's lab and started tearing up the place. Mightyena refused to let them into the nursery and was killed protecting the eggs inside."

Silence resounded in the clearing as Alex continued, "Guys, Mighty's gone. And… he's gone."

The trainer simply stood there, staring at the ground while her team tried to process that statement.

"Boss?" Murkrow spoke up, "What's that mean?"

Darkrai looked at the little bird, transferring her to one talon while it stroked her feathers with another. "It means that Mightyena is dead."

"Dead?"

"He is gone, and will not come back."

Murkrow cocked her head, confused. "Why not? Doesn't he like us anymore?"

Darkrai shook its head. "No, I'm sure Mightyena likes us very much, still. Where he has gone, he simply cannot come back from."

The little bird blinked. "Can we visit him, Boss?"

"No! No we can't!" Ponyta yelled, "He's gone forever, and we'll never see him again. He. Is. _Dead_!" The fire colt sobbed, turning away from the group and bolting off into the woods.

"I will find him," Kricketune spoke for the first time in nearly two days, then walked sedately in the direction that Ponyta had run away in.

Murkrow glanced back to Darkrai with a troubled expression on her tiny little face. "But I don't want him to be gone, Boss. He was gonna teach me how to Snarl."

The legendary spoke quietly as it continued to brush the smaller dark type's plumage. "No one wants him to be gone, Minion. It's just something that happened that we have to deal with. Like how the sun comes up every morning and goes down every night. You can't change it."

Darkrai looked back up to the two remaining in the clearing. Alex had begun setting up camp in an almost mechanical way, while Purugly simply stared at the place the trainer had been standing earlier and blinked slowly.

"Minion?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"How about you go find some kindling for the fire pit?" Darkrai asked the little bird on its arm. "Don't stray too far," the legendary added as Murkrow took off with a nod.

Alone, Darkrai hovered over to Purugly and settled on the grass next to her. "Purugly? Are you okay?"

"I can't…" the fat cat began, still staring and blinking at empty air. "He can't be gone… He's invincible."

"Invincible?" Darkrai asked.

Purugly nodded, finally showing some sign of life. "He is… was… untouchable. Nothing affected him." The fat cat lowered her gaze to the ground. "About a year ago, back when I was a Glameow, I was running with some… unsavory characters. It was all good fun for me—all I had to do was use Captivate and sit there while the other guys would dart in and pickpocket whatever unlucky sap had stopped to gawk at me." Purugly's mouth twitched at the memory. "It's funny how some moves have different effects on humans than Pokémon.

"Anyway, I had just done the routine to this one trainer while the guys stole her bag, and we had met up again at our hiding place in an alleyway to go over the spoils. They dumped out the sack and all these item boxes and coins and Poké Balls came pouring out. It was like winning a jackpot at the casino! So many things… Then, this little yellow and green ball landed on top of the pile and just _sat_ there, like a Cherri on top. One of the guys went to pick it up and see what was inside, but then…

"This huge black shadow fell on us, cast from the nearby streetlamp." Purugly grinned, worlds away. "We all pissed ourselves, thinking it was a police Growlithe. Then the Pokémon stepped forward. It was Mightyena, come to get Alex's bag back. He wasn't angry, oh no." The fat cat chuckled. "He was _smug_. So there I was, these two Staraptor and a Chatot behind me and this cocky-ass old fogy of a dark type in front, so what do I do? I use the move that started this all; Captivate.

"And you know what Mightyena said?" Purugly was laughing now, "He said, 'If you promise to not take anything, I'll let you leave.' Naturally, we all laughed at him. Then this Luxio fell out of the sky and landed behind us, glowing with an electric attack, all silhouetted in gold and crackling with power…" The fat cat sighed. "Anyway, the three bird brains took off and left me to deal with these two pissed off Pokémon. By this point, I was really freaking out—but all Mightyena did was ignore me and gather up the stuff in the bag. Right before he left with Luxio, though, he turned to me and asked if I was satisfied with my life. As if that was any of _his_ business!"

Purugly shook her head. "I got all affronted and spat at him that of _course_ I was satisfied with my life. You know what he said then? 'I didn't think so.' Then he just left. Just like that. I had never been so _insulted_ before. Who the heck did this guy think he was?! Barging into my life like that…" The fat cat snorted. "But then I actually thought about it. Why _was_ I skimming from the low life? How did it come to be that I hung out with the bottom of the barrel? None of us even _liked_ each other—we just worked together when we got hungry enough.

"I knew I could be so much better if I wanted to be, so I followed this crazy old coot back to his trainer, and the rest is history." Purugly ended her tale, still staring into space, but perhaps a bit more thoughtfully than before.

Darkrai reflected for a minute. "I thought you joined the team because of Luxray."

The fat cat finally looked away from the air molecule she was trying to fry with her gaze and glanced up at the legendary. "Alex told you about that, huh?" At Darkrai's nod, she huffed ruefully. "Well, he was certainly part of it. Luxray was just about my age, and we had a… mutual interest in the opposite sex." Purugly paused, seeming to contemplate something for a moment before turning to the dark type fully. "Does it make me pathetic that I'm actually happy we're fleeing to Oreburgh just 'cause I'll get to see Luxray again?"

Darkrai glanced away, unsure of how to answer. The legendary's gaze fell upon Alex, who had pitched her tent with machine-like efficiency and was moving on to the portable fire pit. "I don't think it's wrong to comfort those close to you—or to want to be comforted by them." It looked back at Purugly, who once more seemed pensive. "I'm not sure—I'm still rather new at this."

The fat cat blinked. "I think you're right. We are what we are, and we are alive. For now." Purugly stood up, "I should go help Murkrow with the firewood," and abruptly left, leaving Darkrai alone in the clearing with Alex.

Taking a breath, the legendary hovered over to its trainer's side. "Alex?"

If the trainer heard it, she made no effort to respond, finishing with the fire pit and drawing out a table from her supplies.

"Alex?" Darkrai reached out to brush her shoulder. "Are you—"

The trainer yelped and jumped back when the dark type made contact, casting her gaze about wildly before finally focusing on the legendary's outstretched claws. "I-I'm sorry, Darkrai—I… could you… not touch me for awhile?" Alex looked away from the nightmare king's heartbroken expression. "It's just… Mightyena… That feeling reminds me of him."

Darkrai retracted its offer of physical comfort, shoving aside the instinct to snatch up the human and not let go until morning. It was surprisingly difficult, but the legendary wasn't going to go against its trainer's wishes when she was in such a fragile state. "Of course."

Alex smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I just… can't."

"It's okay, Alex," Darkrai told her, "Whatever you need."

"Thanks…" The trainer glanced around the empty clearing. "Hey, do you… could you go find the others? It'll be dinner time soon and I'm getting a bit worried about Ponyta."

The legendary nodded, backing away to keep its eye on her for a moment longer before turning to go search for the missing Pokémon.

 **OO** **O** O **OO** **O** O **OO**  
O **O** O **O** OO O **O** O **O**  
OO OO **O** O **O** O **O** O

It didn't take Darkrai very long to find Ponyta. The fire colt was standing over a puddle of water, staring at his reflection in the middle of a small clearing—more of a gap between the trees, really—fiery mane and tail lighting up the surrounding foliage and making the reflected glow from the water dance in orange and gold.

"Go away, Kricketune—I'm not in the mood for philosophy," Ponyta growled, not budging from his self-inflicted staring contest.

"I'm not Kricketune," Darkrai answered simply, settling at the edge of the clearing a few feet away from Ponyta, sensing that it would take more than a few seconds to collect the stray Pokémon.

The fire colt glanced to the legendary in surprise before returning his gaze to the water. "Oh."

Darkrai watched Ponyta watching himself and tried to figure out what to say as the silence stretched on.

"He was supposed to see me evolve," the fire colt mumbled, breaking the silence, "He promised he'd be there when it happened. But he lied."

The dark type didn't know what to say to that, so it kept quiet and let the young horse command the moment.

It took a long time for Ponyta to speak again, finally breaking from his position above the puddle to turn fully to Darkrai, voice small, "Do you think it's weird that I haven't evolved yet?"

The legendary blinked. "I don't know much about evolution, but I think it will happen when you're ready."

Ponyta lowered his head. "I guess I'm not ready, then." He sighed, glancing in the direction Darkrai had come from. "I'd better get back."

The legendary picked itself off the ground as the fire colt trotted away morosely. Darkrai was about to follow when Kricketune walked out of a nearby bush.

"Thank you. I was unable to get him to return on my own." The bug type nodded to Darkrai.

The dark type glanced away. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes," Kricketune sighed, "and that is my problem. I always do too much."

Darkrai looked back at her in surprise. "I hardly ever see you do anything at all."

The Cricket Pokémon watched the grass swirl in the breeze. "I tend to say the wrong thing, so I try not to speak too often."

The legendary merely narrowed its eyes in question.

"I try to be wise," Kricketune explained, "but I fear it mostly sounds pretentious. I use others' words because mine do not work very well."

Darkrai cocked its head. "I don't think that."

Kricketune chuckled lowly. "You have not heard me speak much."

"Well maybe you should speak more often then," the dark type retorted.

The bug type went silent for awhile, then looked up the stars peeking through the leaves above them. "My mother was a Xatu. I know she did not lay my egg, but she hatched me and raised me as her own, so that makes her my mother. She would often say things that made me think, and tell me things that would steal my words for many days. Some things she told me had not happened yet, but always did eventually. One day, she told me I would die in the full light of the guiding sun. The day before, she told me she would die after telling me I would. Then she did."

Darkrai settled back onto the grass as Kricketune continued to gaze at the night sky. "One thing she told me, I thought had come to pass twice already. Now I know it has." Kricketune raised her forelimb and traced constellations through the leaves. "She told me that a great darkness will come, and a great darkness will go. I met Mightyena right after she died, so I assumed that he was the first great darkness, and the second was my sorrow over her death—for then I met Alex, and the world was bright again."

Darkrai felt a wave of warmth at the thought of its trainer bringing light to the dark, but Kricketune continued, "I was wrong. Mightyena was not the first great darkness." She dropped her limb and turned to the dark type. "You were."

The legendary said nothing, unsure of how to take that as the bug type explained, "I thought at first that Mightyena retiring was the second great darkness going, but as we drew close to reuniting with him, I knew I was wrong. I knew he was going to die. And he did."

"You didn't say anything?" Darkrai asked without judgment.

"It was his time," Kricketune smiled sadly with her eyes, "Besides, I'm just a bug type. Who would listen to my low attempts at wisdom?"

Darkrai glared. "I would. I'm listening to you _right now._ "

The sadness faded from her eyes slightly. "Thank you for that."

The legendary broke the silence that rose from that simple statement. "We should get back."

Kricketune nodded. "Yes"

 **OO** **O** O **OO** O **O** O **O** **O** O **O** O  
OO O **O** O **O** **O** O **OO** O **O** **OO**  
 **O** O **O** O **O** O **O** O **O** O OO **O** O

The rest of the Pokémon had already gathered when the pair made their way back to the clearing. Ponyta stood quietly with Purugly and Murkrow, watching Alex as she meticulously mixed four bowls of food and set three on the grass, keeping one on the table for the tiny bird who had moved on from baby food and could be fed as an adult.

Darkrai hovered off to the side as the other Pokémon went at their meals with a quiet reserve that pained the legendary even more than the grave news they had all received that night. Floating up beside Alex, the dark type noticed something that bothered it greatly.

"You're not eating," Darkrai stated, watching the trainer stare into the blazing fire pit.

"I'm not hungry," she replied, not glancing up.

"Alex…" The legendary stopped itself from reaching out to her.

"I'm going to bed early," the trainer turned away without looking in Darkrai's direction, "I'll clean everything up in the morning."

Alex retreated to her tent while the dark type hovered in place, caught in a battle of wills with its instincts as they screamed at it to follow her. It felt so _wrong_ to leave her alone right now, but Darkrai knew that its presence would just cause Alex more pain, so the nightmare king was left staring as the faded orange tent flap zipped up and cut the trainer off from view. The pull to be near her side barely diminished once she was out of sight, so Darkrai forced itself to turn away and busy itself with something else.

The other Pokémon all glanced away as the legendary turned its gaze to them, none of them wanting to meet its eyes. Darkrai ignored them, floating over to pick up their empty bowls and find a stream to wash them in, as it had seen Alex do many times before.

Settling a few minutes later at a small brook with the bowls in hand, Darkrai contemplated its place in this mess. The legendary hadn't known Mightyena very well—had only spoken to him on a few occasions, actually—and wasn't nearly as broken up over his death as the others seemed to be. It did strike the dark type as odd, however, that even Murkrow seemed depressed. Darkrai had only seen her talk to Mightyena once, yet she still seemed to feel far more sorrow than the legendary did at his passing. That is, once Darkrai had explained the concept.

The memory of the conversation it'd had with Murkrow made the legendary freeze mid-scrub. As far as it knew, Mightyena was the first and only being of any kind Darkrai had known to have died, and it had never had the concept explained to it by any other. Numbly, the nightmare king continued scrubbing.

It bothered Darkrai greatly that while it was ignorant of things like age, birth, and mating, it knew intimately what death was.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **Well.**

 **Sorry I didn't answer any reviews last chapter, I didn't want the impact to be diminished by my inane ramblings.**

 **I'm glad that that last part hit most of you hard—that moment signals a bit of a tone change in the story now that all the characters have been introduced and (hopefully!) have become a bit familiar. The story's about to really pick up now (well, we've got one more chapter to mourn Mighty before we see the shit that will hit the fan), and I hope you all stick around through the angst/fluff hurt/comfort so we can get to the point where some of this weird stuff starts making sense.**

 **Oh, my reviewer who may or may not have figured out the page breaks and was unimpressed with the end of last chapter brought up a good point that I wanted to address last chapter, but couldn't:**

 **I think I said it before, but I'll say it really clearly now—Alex and Darkrai are** _ **not**_ **going to have sex. At any point. Ever. The reasons for this are varied, but it mostly boils down to; Darkrai is genderless, thus does not naturally equate reproduction to good times; and Alex is a little squicked out by that kind of thing (that is to say, Pokemon/human sex). In so far as romance goes… Eh, I don't try to label relationships, and I don't want to spoil where this is going, but if the idea really freaks you out… Think 'soul mates' but without all the destiny crap. Just really,** _ **really**_ **close friends.  
As for Darkrai's urges for physical contact… Let's just say that that'll be a plot point.**

… **That's not to say that that kind of thing won't be included at some point in this story (I'm certainly not against the concept), but it wouldn't be between Alex and Darkrai. It also wouldn't be at all detailed. If this fic gets an M rating, it wouldn't be because of that.**

 **Oh, and Captain Buggles—thank you for that review. It made my whole week, which is really damn impressive considering I'd just gotten below 60% on** _ **both**_ **of the first tests of two very important courses. 'Sweet little goober of darkness' indeed.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (?), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**


	11. but the moon rose, too,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai and Kricketune species.**

 **Chapter Eleven:  
Whole**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex sighed, standing up from the stream she had found to wash the used bowls of food in. It was the night after the day she had gotten and given the news of Mightyena's death to her team, and she had spent most of her energy just trying not to break down in front of everyone. They needed her to be strong and lead them, so Alex would push aside her own feelings and see to their needs, even if it killed her. Which at this point was starting to feel like it might.

The trainer turned and jumped as Darkrai's concerned visage filled her view. "Oh, hi," Alex forced a smile on her face. "I never thanked you for cleaning out the bowls last night, so, umm, thanks."

"Darkrai, rai?" it asked her, not fooled by her attempts to reassure it.

 _Are you okay?_ Alex translated. "I'm fine—just a bit tired." The trainer grinned. "I guess I'm still a little sore from our race yesterday." She struggled not to show the pang of regret she felt from referencing the time when Mightyena had most likely been killed. Alex swallowed at the thought. "I wish we could have made a bit more progress today, though." They had stopped to set up camp quite early for their standards, as it was only starting to get dark now, after she had fed her team.

"Krai, rai Darkrai?"

 _Why's that?_ Alex frowned. "I guess I should tell you guys about that…" The trainer hesitated. "Only, it's still kinda soon after… you know… and I don't want to burden them just yet. As long as we make it to Oreburgh without getting seen though, it should be fine."

And now Darkrai looked interested. "Rai Krai dark, Darkrai?"

 _What are you talking about?_ Alex bit her lip and considered the legendary. "I guess… out of all of us, you have the most right to know." She sighed again, gathering her thoughts. "The lab was attacked by a group of people calling themselves 'Team Hearsay'. Apparently their mission statement is 'the capture and containment of legendary Pokémon for the safety of the world at large'." After Rowan had delivered the… news… he and Alex had talked further about what had happened. "It's all Tauros shit if you ask me, but they seem really persistent and I want to get us into hiding as soon as possible. I have a lot of friends in Oreburgh who'd be willing to hide us, and the town itself is pretty out of the way without being too obvious, and it has a strong gym leader and connections to the PokéSci community…" Alex trailed off as Darkrai simply stared down at its claws, turning them over and flexing them without seeming to hear her.

"Darkrai?" she asked, growing concerned.

Alex saw something flash in the legendary's eyes as it looked up at her. Then it shook its head. "Krai dar, Dark krai."

 _It's nothing._ "If you're sure." The dark type nodded and she reluctantly returned to camp, leaving Darkrai hovering by the brook, looking lost.

 **OO O** O **O** O **OO O** O **O** O **O** O **O** O  
OO OO **OO** O **O** O **O OO** O **O OO**  
 **O** O **OO O** O OO OO **O** O OO **O** O

Kricketune awoke to the distant sound of wood being demolished. It was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep. Well, not everyone. The bug type glanced around the clearing and noted the absence of their largest member, Darkrai. Even if the huge dark type appeared to be unapproachably menacing by most standards, Kricketune had always felt safer knowing that the nightmare king was watching over them as they dreamt.

You had nothing to fear in hell, after all, if the devil himself had your back.

Kricketune stood up as another _crack!_ of wood being struck echoed to her antennae, making them twitch. Following the sound to its source, the violin beetle Pokémon found the missing member of the team beating up a defenseless tree. Concerned by the uncharacteristic violence of the passive Pokémon, Kricketune hung back to watch unobserved as Darkrai continued to take out its aggression on the plant.

"Gods Damn it!" Darkrai slashed its claws against the trunk, leave another set of thick gouges in the bark. "Arceus Punish—" Another swipe sent woodchips flying. "Dialga Curse—" Sawdust rose in a cloud around the tree. "Palkia Doom—" The tree began to groan. "And Giratina _Banish_ my worthless soul!" With one final powerful swing of its talons, Darkrai sent the destroyed plant teetering to its downfall, branches snapping and cracking under the weight of the old cypress as it crashed into the grassy ground with a muffled boom.

Darkrai looked from its claws up to the full moon. "Must I destroy everything I touch?" After the moon had answered with a resounding silence, the mythic turned away with a snort. "You've _never_ listened, have you?"

Kricketune stepped out from behind the bushes. "I'm listening to you right now."

Darkrai flung itself into the air, spinning around with one talon raised in a strike posture, eyes glowing a brilliant cyan. The huge dark type slowly came back down as it saw the bug type and her words registered. "So you are."

Kricketune walked over to the newly made stump and sliced off the ragged top, leaving a flat surface to sit on, and hopped up on it. "Speak."

Darkrai regarded her ruefully. "I hope I didn't wake you."

The bug blinked. "You seemed rather angry at that tree."

The mythic snorted, settling on the ground next to the stump and putting them at eye level. "It was mocking me."

"Oh?" Kricketune pondered out loud, "And what did this disrespectful plant say to engender such wrath?"

Amusement flashed in Darkrai's eyes for a moment before the Pokémon glanced away, somber. "It called me a monster." The mythic continued before Kricketune could respond, staring down at its unblemished claws, "I am though, aren't I? I hurt everything I touch."

"You never hurt me." Even as she said it, Kricketune knew it wasn't quite true.

Sure enough Darkrai replied, "I hurt you when we first met. I hurt all of you."

Kricketune glanced over at the offensive truncated tree. "That was different. That was a battle. And we weren't hurt badly—we all healed within a day."

The huge dark type looked back at her in silence for a few seconds before sighing. "Not Alex. She's still healing. I'm not sure she'll ever be done healing."

"The bandages?" Kricketune asked. She'd never seen what was under the cloth, but she knew it had some connection to Darkrai.

The mythic nodded. "I tore her arm open while she was trying to flee. She only sent out the team to defend herself."

Kricketune cocked her head in undemanding question. "Why did you attack?"

Darkrai was silent for so long that the bug type was afraid she had overstepped her bounds. "I was desperate," it said finally.

Kricketune waited for Darkrai to continue, but the mythic said no more. "I don't think you're a monster."

Another long pause while the dark type examined its claws. "I cause pain everywhere I go."

"Then we are all monsters." Darkrai glanced sharply to the smaller Pokémon while she explained, "We all cause pain wherever we go. We also cause joy, and happiness, and sorrow, and anger. It's a part of being alive. It's a part of having each other."

Darkrai looked away. "I keep hurting Alex."

"How so?" Kricketune asked.

"She's still wounded from the time we met. She tries not to show it, but I can still see her flinch every time something touches her wrist—and not just out of pain. And now I can't even touch her without hurting her, because it reminds her of what she lost. And I've only just found out that I caused that, too."

The bug type blinked. "Oh?"

Darkrai closed its eyes, wilting in sorrow. "The people that attacked the lab were after me." Kricketune could find nothing to say as the dark type continued, "Simply by being in her life I cause her to suffer." Still shocked by the admission, the bug type failed to speak up again. "Perhaps I should just leave."

"No!" Kricketune finally found her words, reaching out with a limb at the same time to whack the mythic on the head. "Don't you dare say that!"

Darkrai, stunned into silence by her outburst, stared at her, eyes wide.

"You can't change what's happened in the past, and I'm not even sure you can change the future," Kricketune ranted angrily, "but you _can_ change what you do now. So don't you _dare_ run away. Not when we need you—not when Alex needs you."

Darkrai went back to glaring at its talons. "Alex doesn't need me."

"The Hell she doesn't!" The mythic leaned away, taken aback by the venom in the little bug's voice. "She hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, she's barely spoken at all, and I've seen more convincing happiness from a drowning Spearow than whatever she's playing at!"

"And how am I supposed to help with that?!" the nightmare king spat, lifting off the ground, "She won't even _look_ at me!"

Kricketune stood on the stump, glaring down at the huge dark type even though it floated above her. "Then you must _make_ her look! She will not look because it is painful—she does not want to see the one who took Mightyena's place in the team as she is afraid you will take his place in her heart. You _must_ make her see that this is not true, that she has the right to love _both_ of you," the little bug commanded, "and you cannot do that if you leave!"

Darkrai crumpled to the ground suddenly. "I… can't," the mythic spoke, voice heartbreakingly fragile, "I don't want to hurt her anymore."

Kricketune sat back down, reaching into her memory to abridge something someone once told her. "Sometimes we tell people things they do not want to hear, or do things they do not want us to do, and it hurts them. But sometimes it helps them, too." Darkrai looked up at her, eyes open. "Alex is our leader; she doesn't want to show weakness. She does not want us to know how much she is hurting. She thinks that if she can be strong, then the rest of us will be fine." Kricketune stared into the mythic's eyes, trying to impart the importance of what she said next through will alone. "It is not strength to hide your weakness from those who love you. You _must_ show her this." Kricketune shook her head, not breaking eye contact. "Mightyena was a huge part of her life. No matter what she says, Darkrai, Alex is _not_ fine."

Darkrai finally looked away, glancing to its claws again. "But, why me? I've only hurt her."

Kricketune hopped off her stump and stepped up to the huge dark type, placing her forelimbs on top of its talons. "It can only be you. You are at the center of all this and," the bug type took in a breath, "she sees you more as an equal than a follower like the rest of us." Darkrai's eyes followed the line of red from its claws up to Kricketune's gaze. "You are the only one she will let take care of her."

The mythic blinked, eyes locked onto hers. "What should I do?"

"Find her," Kricketune replied, "Go to her, comfort her. Even if she pushes you away, do not let her be alone." Darkrai nodded, letting the little bug's forelimbs slide from its talons as it rose off the ground. "Go," Kricketune encouraged, "I can make my way back on my own."

"Thank you," Darkrai said simply as it turned away and flew back to camp.

Kricketune followed at a more sedate pace, smiling as she recalled a different tale about Darkrai her mother had once told her.

"Bring the light, Nightmare King."

 **O** O **O** O O **O OO OO** / O **O O** O **O** O / **O** O O **O OO O** O O **O**  
 **O** O **OO O** O O **O OO** / **OO OO** O **O** / **O** O **O** O **OO OO OO**  
OO **O** O OO **O** O OO / **O** O OO OO / **O** O OO OO OO **O** O

Alex sat at the edge of the creek, away from the camp. She had been woken from her fitful slumber by a sound off in the distance and couldn't get back to sleep, so she had snuck out of camp to avoid disturbing her resting team and had come to the same creek she had washed her team's bowls in earlier.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence settle next to her in the dark. "Hey," Alex whispered without looking up, "What are you doing awake?"

Darkrai snorted, asking her the same.

"Couldn't sleep," the trainer replied honestly.

"Dark," the legendary agreed.

Alex hummed, letting the silence take over as she watched the reflection of the full moon ripple in the stream. The longer the quiet stretched on, the harder it was to keep herself from unloading all her problems on her innocent Pokémon. Unable to take anymore, Alex stood up. "I guess I should try to get some sleep."

The trainer turned around, intending to head back to camp but Darkrai blocked her, hovering in the air like a phantom in the silver light of the moon.

"Excuse me." Alex tried to duck past the dark type without touching it, to no effect. Darkrai simply moved faster than she could and easily kept her flanked whenever she tried to get around it. Finally, Alex took a step back, defeated. "Okay, what do you want?"

Darkrai remained silent while Alex managed to push down the tremendous guilt she felt about the role she played in all this and made herself look at the dark type. "Dark," it commanded, pointing at the ground.

Alex sat. Sighing as the legendary settled in front of her, the trainer folded her arms and sent it a weak glare. "Now what?"

Darkrai said nothing, simply sitting across from her in silence while Alex slowly cracked.

"What do you want from me?!" the trainer spat, unable to meet the dark type's eyes as tears began to gather in her own. "I'm tired, I want to go to bed—so say something, dammit!"

Still the legendary said nothing, watching impassively as Alex glared at the ground between them, trying to hold herself back from collapsing.

"Why are you here?! Why can't you leave me alone?!" The trainer grew more upset as the quiet stretched on. "I'm already in pain, can't you see you're making it worse _?!_ "

Still nothing.

"Fuck this," Alex seethed, "I'm going to bed." She tried to stand, but was pulled back down to the ground as her own trembling limbs failed to support her. "Shut up," she snarled at the silent Pokémon, "I'm not weak." Slowly this time, Alex forced herself to get up.

Darkrai hovered off the ground to stay level with her, stretching out an arm to help as its trainer took a single faltering step forward.

Alex recoiled from the offered limb. "I don't need your help!" She gritted her teeth from the effort of keeping herself standing as the past two days came rushing back, threatening to pull her down again with the combined force of the weight she felt she'd been defying since that dreadful moment."I can take care of myself!"

Against her will, Alex began listing to the side, reeling from a sudden wave of dizziness that seemed to rear up from her stomach and punch her on the top of her head. Too slow to even think about wind-milling her arms, the trainer felt herself falling.

A pair of spindly arms caught her around the waist as Darkrai finally spoke up. "Rai krai, Darkrai."

 _You don't have to_.

Alex made no move to break from the nightmare king's grasp as her body was wracked by sobs, shaking more than she thought possible given her weakened state. "Everything…" she began as Darkrai gathered her limp form into its arms, "Everything's happened so fast…" Alex pressed her face into the legendary's fur. "How? How has it not even been a month?" The pain started to fade away into the voidful sensation of the powerful dark type holding her close. "Luxray left… Purugly evolved… I caught a legend… One of the eggs hatched, and not even the one I've had for four years, but the one that boy gave me in Oreburgh four _weeks_ ago…" Alex huffed out an exhausted laugh at the irony. "I guess it's true what they say about eggs; they hatch when they want to…" Her face fell as she caught up to the present. "Now there's a team of villains after us, and Mighty's…"

Darkrai stayed silent, letting her fail to speak while it gently stroked her hair with its talons.

"Gone…" Alex choked out, "Mighty's gone… because of me—If I hadn't gone to that island, if I hadn't caught you—" the trainer paused as the legendary stiffened around her. "They're after you now, too. If I didn't catch you, you might still be safe."

Darkrai shook its head, tension seeping out of its limbs.

"No?" Alex sniffed. "Maybe not." She gave a halfhearted laugh. "I guess we'll never know."

"Krai," the dark type agreed, eyeing her meaningfully.

The trainer snorted softly, eyes tired. "I know, don't dwell on the 'what if?'s…" She sighed, letting her head drop back onto the legendary's chest. "But whatever happens next… it's on me. I started this… I put everyone in danger…" She huffed as Darkrai continued with its ministrations. "It all seemed like a game, at first. You know, after… I caught you." Alex coughed self-consciously as the dark type's movements stuttered for a moment before evening out. "Even that's not so bad anymore, in hindsight…

"I followed rumors of a rare, dangerous Pokémon to a remote island, and, unlike everyone before me, managed to soothe the savage beast and tame its awesome power…" Alex scoffed. " 'Savage beast' indeed. You just wanted to be left alone, didn't you?"

Darkrai paused again, considering her. "Rai krai," it responded softly.

"You don't regret getting caught?" Alex asked.

The legendary nodded.

The trainer sighed into its fur. "You're a good friend."

The two sat for a time after that, under the light of the full whole moon with the silver reflections of the stream playing across the rocks and trees, until the trainer couldn't push back the curtains of sleep any longer, and finally fell into slumber, her face still buried in the nightmare king's fur.

 _Hey cub, don't you cry over me. I've been dying for some years now—I'm just happy I got to go out like one of those heroes we keep seeing on TV. You know me, I've never been one to end things with a whimper. Hey, I like the new kid—good job with that one! I think it's strong enough to protect you like I used to do. Go easy on it, but don't be afraid to cuddle—I think it'd like that a lot. It really seems to like you, you know. I think it'd lay down its life for yours, just like the rest of us._

 _And don't worry about me, cub—I'm fine. I'm up here with the Big Guy—you know It can be any type It wants to be? Wild. It seems to appreciate my wonderful sense of humor, too. Oh, and I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but It has plans for you—well, It has plans for everyone, but that includes you and the kid._

 _Oops, ah, got to go now—eternity awaits and all that. I'll try to speak to you again sometime, but don't count on it. Time is… different up here. So don't feel bad if you don't hear from me, okay? That's all, I think. Sweet dreams, Alex._

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **Well, I've rewritten this chapter three times ^^; Heh…**

 **Not really my favorite, but kinda necessary anyhow…  
Believe it or not, that last bit isn't fan service—it comes up again in a rather… Well, it's a plot point.**

 ***cough* Don't worry, something… interesting happens next chapter, then something actually exciting the one after that.**

 **Maybe someday I'll rewrite this chapter one more time, and I'll actually be happy with it. Maybe someday…**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (…), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion—but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**


	12. and the family carried on)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai, Purugly, Kricketune, Ponyta, and Murkrow species.** **Also, The Lady.**

 **Chapter Twelve:  
On the Care and Feeding**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex woke the next morning shrouded in fluffy darkness with heart aching, but healing. Her heart wasn't the only thing hurting, however.

The darkness cloaking her shifted as her stomach let out an annoyed growl, prompting Alex to brush the fur out of her eyes and take in her surroundings. She was back in her tent, but she wasn't alone. Darkrai was just stirring to wakefulness beside her—making the enclosed space feel more than a little cramped—causing its longer fur to begin picking up in the legendary's mysterious wind and tickle her something fierce.

Alex blushed as she realized that not only had she (literally) slept with her Pokémon, someone had shifted during the night and now they were (literally) tangled together.

"Umm," the trainer started, trying to dispel some of the awkwardness in the (suddenly _very_ small) tent.

Darkrai apparently had no qualms about the weirdness of the situation, choosing instead to gaze at her in questioning concern while reaching out to delicately touch her cheek with a talon. "Krai?"

 _Are you okay?_ Alex blushed further at the gesture before the events of last night came crashing to the forefront of her mind. "Oh gods," the trainer covered her face with her hands as she leaned back on her elbows, "last night—! I completely…" Her entire face burned in shame as she recalled her break down. "I'm sorry—"

Alex's mortified rant was cut short by a talon closing over her wrists and gently pulling them to the side. Darkrai glared (though the effectiveness was somewhat limited by the impressive bed head it sported) at her. "Darkrai, rai rai krai Darkrai," it berated for a moment before its gaze softened and it finished weakly, "Krai, Darkrai."

The trainer glanced away in embarrassment as she translated, _Don't you ever hide that from me again/I was really worried._ "I'm sorry." The Pokémon released her wrists and winced as Alex awkwardly sat up, accidentally tugging the fur tangled around her lower back. "Sorry!" Alex flinched in sympathy.

Darkrai snorted, adjusting itself and pulling the fur on one shoulder taut with one talon, and slicing it off with the other. Alex's eyes widened as the detached fluff faded out of existence and regrew on the legendary's shoulder, pluming out like a flag waving in the wind. The dark type did this twice more, freeing its trainer from her furry bindings before leaning back with a nod.

Alex just blinked. "I wish I could do that."

Darkrai huffed in amusement and reached forward with a talon to poke her on the belly. The dark type gave her a pointed look and gestured to the tent flap.

"Yeah yeah, I'll eat something after I've fed everyone."

O **O** / **OO** **O** O **O** O **OO** O **O** O **O** **O** O **OO**  
 **O** O / **O** O **OO** O **O** OO **O** O **O** O O **O** O **O**  
OO / **O** O **O** O **O** O **O** O OO **O** O OO OO

Sighing, Alex set down the bowls of food for her team. After she and Darkrai had had their 'talk' in the tent, the legendary had discreetly exited via shadows and left her to attend to the other Pokémon while it busied itself with something involving the (still smoldering) fire pit. Alex was curious, but simply didn't have the energy to even think much about it as she concentrated on keeping her hands steady enough to mix her team's food for them.

The trainer got an answer when she turned around and found a spoon shoved into her mouth by a very determined looking Darkrai. Alex swallowed in surprise as the Pokémon tipped the utensil up and dumped the (perfectly heated) soup onto her tongue. The legendary pulled the spoon out of her mouth and glanced away for a moment to refill it from the can it held in its other hand, breaking the spell of shock that had paralyzed Alex.

Darkrai tried to push the spoon back in her mouth, but this time Alex was prepared. Leaning away from the encroaching utensil, the trainer managed to sputter a protest. "I can feed myself!"

Though the Pokémon looked doubtful, it handed over the can of soup and the spoon without a fuss, letting her set the items on the table to draw a chair out of an item ball to sit. Glaring at the legendary, Alex defiantly picked up the spoon and filled it in the can. When she brought it up to her lips however, the spoon was empty. Confused, the trainer tried again—only to be dismayed when she found that her hand shook so badly that all the soup splashed out of the spoon before she could even raise it all the way out of the can.

Aware of Darkrai watching her, Alex tried two more times to feed herself before giving up. "Okay," the trainer sighed, conceding, "you might have a point."

The legendary took her admittance of defeat with grace and merely gave her a look of concern as it gently collected the spoon from her hand and hovered next to her, bringing them to eye level. Darkrai filled the spoon again and held it up to her lips, waiting for her consent.

With a sigh, Alex opened her mouth to let the nightmare king spoon feed her the can of soup. Though the situation made the trainer feel more like a pouting child than a fully independent adult capable of leading a team of magical creatures through the wilderness while surviving for weeks at a time away from civilization, she was more disturbed by her own weakness than embarrassed by the coddling she was receiving from Darkrai.

When _was_ the last time she had eaten? Alex realized with a pang that the last meal she'd had had been right after Darkrai had carried her to Jubilife, before she'd gotten the news of Mightyena's death.

The sudden reminder of the death of her closest friend (older brother, more like) sent a wave of guilt sweeping through her being.

"Krai?" Darkrai broke Alex from her thoughts as it paused its movements mid-ladle and gave her another look of concern.

"I'm fine," the trainer tried to reassure it. She amended the statement though when the legendary's gaze turned flat. "I _will_ be fine."

That at least seemed to satisfy the dark type, as it went back to diligently ladling soup into her mouth.

It didn't take too much longer for the spoon to scrape the bottom of the can and come up empty. Darkrai examined the finished tin and nodded in satisfaction, setting the object aside as Alex stood up.

"Thank you," the trainer said to the legendary, blushing but sincere. Darkrai nodded again, hovering up to keep level as Alex glanced to the rest of her team. They were each engaged in their own grooming rituals and seemed to have ignored the embarrassing scene that had just ended between her and Darkrai.

Alex smiled to herself and made her way around the table to grab the empty bowls and take them to the nearby stream and wash them. Well, she tried to. Halfway there, Darkrai grabbed her from behind and gently lifted her off her feet before settling on the ground with her butt resting on the front part of its skirt, holding her in place with one arm across her stomach, and proceeded to groom her with the other.

The trainer blushed anew, giving a halfhearted struggle while protesting, "Hey, come on—I'm not that weak—I can comb my own hair—I need to do the dishes—!" Alex's objections were cut off when Darkrai lifted the arm restraining her to place a talon against her lips, pinning her chest with its elbow.

"Krai," the legendary told her flatly.

Alex huffed and crossed her arms as best she could in the awkward position she was in, and Darkrai moved the talon on her lips to rest on her shoulder. The trainer remained silent, glancing over to her team again.

At one week old, Murkrow was preening herself for the first time on her own, looking very proud of the fact as she stretched her wings out and slid her beak down each feather one-by-one to realign the tiny hooks on each little fiber so they could catch the wind when she flapped.

The other three Pokémon had finished with their grooming and were milling about, not seeming to pay any mind to the display Darkrai was putting on with their trainer.

Alex's sigh of relief was cut short as the legendary called out, gaining the three's attention. "Darkrai, krai rai?"

Kricketune stepped forward, nodding. "Krikrikrikricket t _uuu_ ne?" she asked in her xylophone voice.

"Krai dark, Rai rai Dark."

Kricketune nodded again and turned, making her way over to Alex's pack to dig through it. Darkrai addressed the two remaining Pokémon and sent them each off with a command as well. Purugly waddled over to the tent and began taking it down while Ponyta helped, grabbing the edges of the structure in his mouth and pulling them up, careful not to whack himself in the face with the springy poles as they came free.

Alex blinked in bewilderment as Darkrai continued to groom her, ignoring its own slightly disheveled state in favor of sorting out hers. "I _am_ fine, you know," she tried to tell the legendary, "You can see to yourself if you want."

Darkrai squeezed her shoulder in acknowledgement before switching arms to finish combing through her hair. The activity in the clearing continued as Kricketune approached the collapsed tent with an item ball in her mouth and awkwardly returned the structure, turning to the fire pit (Ponyta had scattered the ashes after the coals had cooled) and doing the same to it.

"Krai rai?" Darkrai called out, gaining Murkrow's attention.

"Mur, Krow?" The little bird swooped over to them, having finished with her own grooming.

"Darkrai, krai krai rai dark."

Murkrow nodded, hopping up onto Alex's lap while Darkrai concluded its cuddling/combing session with its trainer and sank into the shadows behind her, leaving the human to sit with the bird while it rose up out of the ground near the table (which was in the process of being packed away by the industrious trio) and gathered up the empty bowls of food.

After the legendary had flown off towards the stream, Alex scooped Murkrow into her arms and tried to stand.

"KROW KROW KROWKROWKROW!" Murkrow screeched at the human, causing her to yelp and fall back onto her butt in surprise. With Alex's ass firmly on the ground again, Murkrow fell silent.

Alex sighed. "I'm not allowed to get up, am I?"

Murkrow shook her head, settling back down to keep an eye on her human charge.

The trainer smiled to herself, thoughts bittersweet. The whole affair with her team reminded her of how Mightyena used to get whenever she'd forget to take care of herself. She used to thank the gods that her old friend didn't have thumbs and wasn't actually large enough to boss her around (much). Glancing over to where Darkrai had left the clearing, Alex supposed that turnabout was, in fact, fair play.

It wasn't too long before Darkrai reentered the clearing with the cleaned bowls in hand. With a nod to Kricketune (who returned the bowls to their item cube), the legendary turned and floated back over to Alex and Murkrow.

"Krow! Murk row row Murkrow," the little bird reported.

Darkrai nodded to her. "Darkrai, Krai rai." Murkrow flew off to perch on a nearby branch as the larger dark type gave Alex an annoyed huff.

"I'm sorry," Alex felt compelled to apologize. She glanced over to her team as they gathered in a line in the cleaned up campsite, and felt tears start to form in her eyes. "You guys…" The trainer looked down to hide her face as Darkrai hovered over to her pack, picking it up off the ground.

Alex gazed upward again as Ponyta whickered and stepped forward, asking the legendary something. The two talked for a moment before Darkrai settled on the ground and helped the fire colt don the pack, threading one of his front legs through the straps and slinging it over his back. Ponyta tested his range of movement and whinnied in approval, turning to Alex for instruction.

The trainer dried her eyes quickly and stood, glancing to Darkrai before looking to her team. "Thank you guys…" she began, "I…" and got no further. Standing there at a loss for words, Alex glanced around at her team, who were waiting patiently for her to voice something they knew she had no words for. The trainer gave a huff of a laugh, and knew they knew what she meant. "Let's move out."

Alex turned to the path ahead but stopped before she took her first step and looked over at Darkrai, who was hovering up to her silently. "You're going to carry me again, aren't you?"

The nightmare king nodded, holding out its talon for her to take.

Alex simply smiled and accepted the legendary's gesture, taking its hand to let it pull her into a brief hug before scooping her into a bridal carry.

"Krai, Darkrai?" the legendary asked, familiar voice making its chest rumble against Alex's frame as she settled in.

"Purugly," the fat cat answered with a nod, leading the way for their party.

As they set off, Alex took a moment to reflect on how lucky she was to have friends that could (literally) help carry her through rough times. It humbled her, to say the least. Though Alex knew deep in her heart that nothing she did could ever repay the kindness her team had shown here that morning, she also knew she'd be _damned_ if she didn't try.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Archer moved along the line, grumbling under his breath. It hadn't been a particularly good day for him—starting off with breaking a shoelace, of all things—and now he was one of the very last people in the lunch line at the cafeteria. Having only the leftovers to pick through did nothing to improve Archer's mood, and the final straw came when the guy in front of him snatched up the last bagel.

Taking a moment to calm his rage, Archer tapped on the bagel thief's shoulder. "Excuse me, may I have that please?"

The guy grinned at him. "Nope, sorry. I've been looking forward to this baby all day." He took a bite of the bagel, shrugging apologetically.

The guy was on the floor before he knew what hit him—which turned out to be Archer's fist. The guy blinked a few times, wincing in pain as the aftereffects of getting slugged to the ground caught up with him. "Dude, what the hell?!"

Archer stood over him, fuming. "I have been having the worst _fucking_ day of my whole _goddamned_ _life,_ and you _little shit_ can't even show a _tiny_ bit of appreciation for all the work I have to do around here!"

The guy on the ground sprang up and shouted back, "What makes you think _my_ day was any better?! I had to catalog every single Poké Ball in the most recent shipment! Every. Single. One! By _Hand!_ But do you see _me_ punching out a random guy 'cause my day's been shit? No!"

"I _wish_ I spent the day cataloging Poké Balls 'by _hand_ '!" Archer mocked, "What I've been doing all day ought to be considered illegal!"

Before Archer could tell the guy what miserable thing he'd been tasked with completing that morning, a petite blond woman with a long black feather braded into her hair with rainbow beads stepped between them. "Let's calm down here, there's no reason to fight."

Archer didn't calm down. "Who the hell are _you_ supposed to be, bitch?" he snarled at the woman.

Archer completely missed the look of horror from the guy he'd hit as a man in a white dress shirt and black gloves commanded his attention from the side, stepping forward with a look of disgust on his face. "Mind your tongue, grunt! You are speaking to—"

"Albert," the woman warned, "I can handle this." She turned back to Archer. "Archer," the man in question was stunned to hear his name from the stranger, "I know you spent the day in the bowels of the airship, and we all thank you for your hard, dirty work. Mathew," she turned to the other guy, who was looking alternatively guilty and awestruck at being addressed, "I'm sorry you had to do all that cataloging by hand, but the scanner won't be repaired for another three days. I can assign you some help if the job gets to be too much for you."

Mathew shook his head vehemently, stopping when he nearly lost balance from the possible concussion he'd just received from Archer's fist. "N-no, my Lady! I'm fine, there's no need to take others away from their work for my sake."

The woman smiled warmly, then glanced to the empty tray of bagels. "Oh my, I didn't expect the bagels to be so popular. I'll have another shipment ordered this weekend." With a nod to the two males, the woman exited the room, seeming to float more than walk on the metal floor. The man in the white dress shirt followed her out after a parting glare at the men, trailing the woman like a faithful dog at the side of his master.

Archer turned to Mathew, ire abated by the serene presence of the woman. "Who the hell was that?"

Mathew frowned at him. " _That_ , was The Lady Care."

Archer snorted. "That's a stupid name."

Mathew's eyes narrowed as he glanced around the room. "You should probably reconsider that opinion."

Confused, Archer looked around the room and found that every single person there—even the few Pokémon that were out of their balls—was glaring at him.

"The Lady's real name is Caritas, but everyone calls her Care because she makes it a point to know every single person working for her."

Archer's eyes widened in realization. "You mean she's—!"

Mathew nodded. "The leader of Team Hearsay. And that guy with the black gloves is her right-hand man, Sir Albert. He's generally a nice guy, but don't, _do not_ , insult The Lady in front of him. Or at all, really—every single individual here has been personally helped by The Lady at some point during their employment, and each of _us_ would fight to the death to defend her honor."

Archer backed up a step, intimidated. "That's insane!"

Mathew's gaze flattened. "The ungrateful idiots tend to get weeded out in their first few days."

Looking around the room at the murderous stares he was receiving, Archer's survival instincts suddenly kicked in. He turned to Mathew and said as sincerely as he could, "Hey, I'm sorry for hitting you earlier and calling the—The Lady a… bad name. It was completely unreasonable of me to take out my frustration on innocent bystanders like that." Archer glanced around the cafeteria, seeing some of the dark looks fading. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? …Or The Lady?"

Mathew's mouth twitched into a smile. "Well done. You might survive your first week yet."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **Hmm, not much to say this time. You can thank my beta for the last scene, as before I put it in, the chapter had gone past diabetes and into full-on heart attack in terms of sweetness. So, something nice and sinister to balance it out.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (literally!), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**

 **Next chapter; we get to see someone we haven't seen in a while whilst** ** _something actually happens_** **.**


	13. (In the darkness, they found a light,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai, Purugly, Kricketune, Ponyta, and Murkrow species.** **Also, this characterization of the other human in this chapter.**

 **Chapter Thirteen:  
Oneiroi**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Purugly paused on the path ahead and turned around, reporting something to Darkrai in a frantic tone. Darkrai nodded and set Alex down, sinking into the shadows nearby. They had been traveling like this since yesterday, as her team seemed content to continue to care for their trainer by helping out with the chores of setting up and tearing down camp last night and this morning. And, of course, Darkrai had only left her side to wash out the dishes during that time, even spending the night with her in her tent again. And she'd had another dream.

She was sitting on Darkrai's 'lap' in a Pokémon stadium and it was feeding her popcorn and grooming her hair while they watched a match between a blue haired man in a maroon half cloak and a constantly changing line up of trainers. The blue haired man had a Darkrai on his side of the field while each trainer that came to oppose him sent out full teams of six that all fell one by one as the dark type merely stared them down with the same impassive gaze as the man. Then suddenly, a young boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder stepped up to the podium and yelled at the pair. The man and his Darkrai jumped in surprise as the Pikachu _flew_ from the boy's shoulder and lit up the arena with a brilliant flash that blinded everyone.

Then she'd woken up to another legendarily bad fur day, and the dream had faded from the forefront of her mind as the realities of the waking world had taken over.

Now though, as Alex continued down the path with Darkrai watching from the shadows and the rest of her team hanging back, she kind of wished she had written it down, because the blue haired man from her dream was now loitering at the dark entrance to the Oreburgh Gate, directly in her path.

Gathering herself, Alex called out to the man. "Hey—are you lost?"

The man jumped in surprise and spun around, taking in the new arrival with wide, bright green eyes while his mouth dropped open slightly. He blinked a few times as Alex approached, closing his mouth and shaking his head as if to clear it.

"No, umm, I'm trying to get to Oreburgh—but I think the power's out in the Gate."

Alex frowned and looked into the darkened entrance. The Oreburgh Gate was a long, branching tunnel that continued the main path from Jubilife to Oreburgh, and was _normally_ lit up by a string of flood lights along the most direct route between the two cities, but it seemed like the power was out for now.

"Don't you have a Pokémon with flash? Or a flashlight?" Alex asked, turning back to the man.

The man shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yes, I do, but…" he trailed off, sighing and looking away. "This is going to sound really stupid."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I get claustrophobic in the dark," the man mumbled to the ground, "I'm afraid my lantern will run out halfway there and I won't be able to change the batteries in the dark."

"Oh." Alex wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. The solution seemed simple: let the man tag along while Alex lit the way with Ponyta. They were both headed the same way after all, and the man wouldn't be a burden for very long—Alex guessed that it would only take a day or two to transverse the darkened tunnel with her glowing Pokémon. Under normal circumstances, she _would_ help him—but with Darkrai hovering around in the shadows, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Well, I wish I could help you," Alex began, alighting on a good enough reason to give the man the slip, "but I don't like making a habit of traveling through the dark, miles away from help, with strange men I've only just met." The man glanced up to her, genuinely surprised. "Even in this day and age with a team of Pokémon, we women have to be careful."

The traveler gaped at her. "I'm not going to rape you!"

Though the man seemed rather offended at the mere idea of it, Alex crossed her arms and nodded sagely. "But you'd say that regardless, wouldn't you?"

The man looked taken aback by her paranoia. "Don't you have Pokémon to protect you?"

"Yeah," Alex glanced pointedly to the man's belt, where a full team of six sat in their balls, "but I have no idea what you have. They could be much stronger than mine."

The traveler dropped his gaze to his belt in surprise, as if he hadn't expected the Poké Balls to be there. "I guess you have a point," the man reluctantly conceded.

Alex let out an internal sigh of relief. "I'll try to make it through quickly and get someone working on the power so you can cross." With a sad nod, the man backed away from the entrance to the cave and gestured for her to enter. Alex turned back to the forested path and called to her team. "Okay you four, come on out."

Purugly, Kricketune, Ponyta and Murkrow emerged from the path and encircled their trainer protectively while the man looked on in interest.

"You let your Pokémon walk with you?" the traveler asked.

"I prefer it, actually," Alex stated defensively.

The man gazed at her with hurt in his eyes. "You could have just told me you'd rather spend time with your friends than a total stranger. I would have understood."

The female trainer felt a stab of guilt and sighed. "I'm not used to people understanding."

"Me neither," the man looked down at his belt and shook his head before glancing back up at her. "Can I at least get your name?"

Alex raised her eyebrows. "If you give me yours, first."

The traveler grinned. "Fair enough. Call me Toby."

"And you can call me Alex," the trainer answered after a moment. Toby… Why did that name sound familiar? "I'd better get going."

Toby nodded. "Hey—don't worry about me, I'll just mooch off the next traveler to come by. Or wait for the lights to come back on."

With a short wave and a half smile that wasn't forced, Alex turned to the cave and led her team into the darkness with Ponyta by her side, lighting the way.

 **O** O O **O** **O** O **O** O **O** O **OO**  
OO **O** O **OO** **O** O O **O** O **O**  
OO **O** O OO **O** O OO **OO**

Alex woke in the darkness to a scream. It was the day after (as far as she could tell by glancing at her watch) they had entered the cave, and because of the enclosed space, they couldn't get the fire pit out for warmth or light (although Darkrai was very happy to keep her warm while she slept, having slipped into the cave through the shadows after them) and as Ponyta's flames died down while he was unconscious, it was pitch black in the tunnel.

Alex fumbled around her tent for a flashlight and was struck by the absence of one large, dark, fluff, _warm_ Pokémon in particular. Finding the gadget, the trainer flicked it on and confirmed that Darkrai was not in the tent with her.

Another scream ripped through the tunnel as Alex unzipped the tent flap and rushed out, pausing for a moment to assess the direction of the sound (and slip on her shoes) before making her way down the path back to Jubilife.

After a few minutes and a few more gut-wrenching cries, Alex came upon a disturbing sight. Darkrai was floating over a squirming sleeping bag on the floor, which seemed to contain the source of the yells—Toby, who looked to be caught in the throws of a terrifying nightmare.

Alarmed at the actions her Pokémon was taking, Alex stepped up to Darkrai and put a hand on its shoulder. "What are you doing _?_ "

Darkrai flinched from its task and turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Krai Darkrai rai, Krai."

 _He was following us._ "So you _attacked_ him?" Alex gaped at the legendary's dramatic behavior.

"Don't…" The trainer and her Pokémon jumped as Toby stirred, grimacing. "Blame it…"

"What?" Alex blinked as Darkrai vanished into the shadows.

The errant traveler paused in his attempt to unzip his sleeping bag to pant. "It was… just pro… protecting… its territory."

Alex backed off a pace and shined her light in Toby's eyes, barking out, "What are you talking about?"

Despite the circumstances, Toby grinned. "You."

Unsettled by the stranger's reaction to getting attacked by a legendary Pokémon in his sleep, Alex backtracked. "You were having a nightmare."

Toby nodded. "A very specific nightmare." Groaning, the traveler finally managed to slip out of his sleeping bag and stand up, digging an item cube out of his pocket to return the roll before turning back to Alex. "A kind of nightmare I recognize."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Who _are_ you?"

"Someone familiar with the species." Toby stretched, glancing down the tunnel they'd both come from much earlier with a look of unease. "We need to get moving."

"Um, no." Alex crossed her arms. "Not until you tell me who you are."

Toby scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I kind of got into the habit of concealing my true identity." He dropped his hand and shrugged. "Ah well, I guess you'll find out soon enough anyway." Before the mysterious traveler could explain though, both of the humans' attentions were grabbed by the sound of footsteps echoing from back up the path towards Jubilife. A sly smile took over Toby's face as he dropped his gaze to the ground. "I was wondering when you guys would catch up."

Toby turned to face the two humans who stepped into Alex's flashlight beam. Though their outfits were different, the man and woman both wore predominantly white or very light colors and both had strange contraptions on their faces that involved a camera pointed towards their eyes and a tube running under their noses.

The duo frowned as they saw Toby. "Who the heck are you?" Asked the man.

Toby blinked. "You really don't recognize me?"

The woman shook her head. "It doesn't matter—we're here for _her_." She pointed at Alex.

Alex felt her hackles rise. "Hearsay."

"Hand over your Darkrai and no one has to get hurt," the duo demanded, brandishing Poké Balls.

Toby spread an arm protectively in front of Alex and looked back over his shoulder at her. "It's about to get really bright in here," he whispered, turning back to the Hearsay team. "You want a Darkrai?" he asked, pulling out two Poké Balls of his own and tossing them, "Then have mine! Darkrai, Latios! Bring the light!"

The Poké Balls exploded into light as Alex covered her eyes, nearly getting blinded anyway as an even brighter flare flashed, lighting up the room and causing the two Hearsay members to yelp in pain. The trainer blinked her eyes open slowly as the illumination faded to a dim glow. A large blue and grey bird floated between them and the Hearsay team, but Toby's supposed Darkrai was nowhere to be seen.

"To answer an earlier question," Toby's voice rang out while the spots faded from Alex's vision, "I am Tobias Oneiroi, Champion of the Valley and Legendary Guardian—" Tobias looked over his shoulder again and whispered, "Get ready to run," before continuing his dramatic announcement, "—and I'm here to deliver an unofficial request to cease and desist!"

"Tobias? Wait!" The male Hearsay member shook his head, trying to get his vision back. "Isn't he the guy who—"

"Doesn't matter!" the female shouted, tossing her ball, "Rush them!" A Primeape sprang out of the light from the ball and ran at them, howling and screeching.

Tobias smiled. "Latios, Giga Impact."

"Tios!" the blue bird acknowledged, flying straight at the Primeape while a ball of glowing orange energy encircled it. The sphere faded to purple a split second before the two Pokémon collided, sending the pig monkey flying back as Latios deflected upwards, aiming at the ceiling… which for some reason was encrusted with ice.

Tobias turned back to Alex and pushed her side, spinning her around. "Go, Now!"

Alex chose not to argue as she heard a resounding _**Crack!**_ echo from the roof of the tunnel, followed by an ominous rumbling as the cave began to collapse behind them. As the trainer ran back in the direction of her camp, Darkrai appeared behind her and scooped her up, flying swiftly through the dark. Alex's breath caught in her throat as she glanced to the side and saw a similar scene involving Tobias, though the other Darkrai held him under his arms, pointing him parallel to their flight path rather than using the bridal carry that her Darkrai seemed to be fond of. Flying up between the two dark types was the same blue bird from earlier, easily keeping pace with the two human-ferrying legendaries.

The Darkrai holding Tobias glanced over to hers. Alex leaned forward to see her own Darkrai's reaction and noted it returning the stare with open curiosity. Eventually, the five of them reached Alex's camp where the rest of her team were already up and in the process of looking around for their missing leader. The two Darkrai set their humans down and moved off to the side, circling each other in an almost ritualistic manner while everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch.

"They're greeting each other," Tobias explained to the rest of the spellbound audience, "The circling behavior lets Darkrai 'taste' each others' essence from a safe distance before moving in for a friendlier greeting." Alex glanced to the other trainer in surprise as he continued, "Once they're comfortable, they'll circle closer and closer until they meet in the center, then, if they accept each other, they'll touch."

Alex frowned, watching the two legendaries 'greet'. "How do you know?"

"I've seen it before—and not just with another Darkrai." Tobias didn't take his eyes off the pair as he spoke, "I've seen mine circle things it's curious about—especially if that thing gives off some form of energy. I'm pretty sure it's an instinctual response to encountering an unfamiliar situation." The other trainer finally broke his gaze from the legendaries to glance at Alex. "I've had my Darkrai for almost three years, now. They have a lot of interesting behaviors that no one ever talks about in the legends."

The two trainers quieted down as Tobias's (Alex wasn't sure how she could tell the difference, but she could) Darkrai circled closer to hers. Her Darkrai responded by shying away, and the other Darkrai stopped moving closer, instead holding steady in its orbit. Alex's Darkrai broke the staring contest it held with its mirror to lock eyes with its trainer and send her a questioning look.

Alex could only shrug. "I don't know, either. But they helped us out with those goons, so they can't be all _that_ bad."

Tobias turned to her in surprise as her Darkrai went back to staring at its double. "How long have you known your Darkrai?"

Alex thought for a moment. "About two weeks, why?"

The other trainer's eyes widened. "That's a very strong bond to have with a Darkrai after just two weeks."

Alex shrugged again. "I blame the Pokénip."

Tobias looked horrified. "You gave it _Pokénip?_ "

"No, that was Purugly," Alex responded, watching her Darkrai slowly circle closer to the other, "And it was just once. I think." Alex frowned, suddenly unsure. "Hey Purugly? You just pulled that prank once, right?" The fat cat nodded absently, enthralled by the bizarre dance going on in front of them all. "Yeah," Alex confirmed, "just once."

Tobias glanced between her and her Pokémon. "You have a strong bond with _all_ of your Pokémon, don't you?"

Alex nodded. "We're a—" team? The trainer frowned. That word didn't feel right after the last few days. A small smile crept onto her face as she finished, "—family."

One by one, each of her Pokémon cast surreptitious glances in her direction, but none of them seemed bothered by their new designation, quickly returning their attention to the two dark legendaries drawing closer to each other.

Finally, the two drew even and hovered in place a few feet away from each other. Tobias's Darkrai brought its talons up to 'waist' level and spread its claws apart. Alex's Darkrai shifted its gaze from its double's face, to its claws, to its own claws, and back to the other Darkrai's claws. Then, it slowly mirrored the other's stance, pressing their palms together and entwining their talons.

Suddenly, Alex's Darkrai's eyes went wide as its longer fur was tossed around as if caught in a gale while the other Darkrai watched, completely unperturbed by its fellow's alarm. After a few seconds of this, the wind died down and the other Darkrai let go, allowing Alex's to back away and dart to its trainer and hide in her shadow.

Tobias laughed as his Darkrai floated sedately back to him. "I'll wager a guess and say that yours hasn't met another of its kind before."

Alex glanced down at where her Darkrai had poked its head out of the ground. "I'm not sure, but I think you might be right about that."

Tobias grinned at his Darkrai, patting it on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll come around eventually."

"Darkrai, ark rai dark," his Darkrai replied, sounding a bit disappointed as it nodded and turned to the blue bird lighting up the tunnel.

"Tios tio, Latios," it told the dark type.

Alex turned around as she heard a clamor behind her. Her other four Pokémon had surrounded the spot on the ground where her Darkrai was hiding and seemed to be pelting questions at it. Eventually, Darkrai got tired of the pestering and emerged fully from the shadows, mumbling out a few lines to satisfy the others as it crossed its arms and looked pensive.

"Well," Tobias said, recapturing Alex's attention, "since it looks like we _will_ be traveling together after all, how about we make some introductions?"

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **Enter Mr. Badass, stage right.  
Seriously, though, I know my characterization of Tobias is a bit off from the anime—the reason for this is that it's been a very eventful three years for him, and certain things have happened that have caused him to look at the world a bit differently than before.**

 **To my reviewer who wanted to know how Alex had a full team with four Pokémon—simply put, the last two slots were eggs. I'm not sure how it goes in the anime (as most of the time any of the characters have eggs, their parties aren't full), but in the games, eggs take up party slots.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (not** _ **Alex's,**_ **at least), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion—but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**


	14. it scared the demon,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and these characterizations of two members of the Darkrai species.** **Also,** ** _this characterization_** **of Tobias, as he is** ** _very_** **different in this story from his anime counterpart.**

 **Chapter Fourteen:  
Waning Gibbous**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex sighed. It was the night after the day that Tobias and his Pokémon had joined the party, and the group had finally stopped just outside of the tunnel to make camp. Alex had wanted to interrogate their new traveling companion for almost two days now, but the mysterious man had insisted on getting through Oreburgh Gate as soon as possible, leaving little time for talking as everyone had simply been too exhausted last night (and hurried this morning) for extended conversation.

On the plus side, her Pokémon had finally let her help set up camp (though they still did most of the heavy lifting for her) and walk on her own two legs again. Alex frowned internally as she thought about her Darkrai's behavior since meeting another of its own kind. The legendary she'd come to love had been avoiding its counterpart like the plague, even going so far as to openly flee whenever it tried to approach. The only time it had even looked at the other for longer than a split second was when Tobias's Darkrai had gotten a bit too close to Alex. Her Darkrai had sprung up between the two and _hissed_ , glaring at its mirror until the intruder had backed off and floated a distance away.

Her Darkrai's hostility worried her somewhat, but on the rare occasions they had been able to talk, Tobias had said that her Darkrai's mistrust was understandable, given the circumstances. And then he refused to elaborate, claiming that it wasn't his story to tell. Last night though, Alex had considered all she knew about her affectionate legendary and had had an epiphany.

Darkrai had spent the last few years fighting near constantly. When they'd met, it had completely wiped her team with seemingly no effort. The only time it had hid from any of her Pokémon was when Murkrow had hatched, and that had ended when Alex had shown the larger dark type that the little bird was no threat. Darkrai had been wary of her parents at first, but didn't seem to mind them after it had put them in their place. Mightyena was a bit more difficult to figure out, but then she realized (with a pang that always came whenever she thought about her late guardian) that the first two times the dark types had met outside of battle, Alex had greeted Mightyena with trust. It warmed her heart to think that Darkrai had trusted her judgment so much right from the get go, and again made her wonder what in all the world Mightyena had said to it to make it accept becoming Alex's Pokémon.

Then came Tobias. Darkrai had outright _attacked_ _him in his sleep_ when the Pokémon had discovered the man following them. Then that man had another Darkrai. At the very least, that would put the two on equal ground—but from the reaction her Darkrai had had to 'tasting' the other's essence, she'd be willing to bet that Tobias's Darkrai was _far_ more powerful than hers. Thusly, her Darkrai saw the other Darkrai as a threat, and avoided it unless it came close to Alex. It again made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that her Darkrai cared about her enough to defend her from something that it so obviously feared.

And it _did_ fear its counterpart. Earlier that day, after they had set out in the darkness of the Gate with Ponyta lighting their way, Tobias's Darkrai had apparently grown frustrated by its repeated failure to communicate with hers, and had followed the other into the shadows when it had fled. And boy, did _that_ freak Darkrai out. The poor Pokémon had shot from the shadows with its twin chasing it and darted around their group in a flurry of flying fur and panicked screeching, refusing to leave Alex alone with only the rest of her team to protect her but unable to hide properly anymore. It had finally come to a stop between Alex and the other Darkrai, shaking, but with claws raised in a fighting stance.

Tobias's Darkrai had recoiled then, backing away swiftly when it realized just how much it had unsettled its fellow. The two legendaries had spent the rest of the day by their trainers' sides (Alex's cowering, Tobias's moping), and barely even glanced at each other for the rest of their underground trek.

Alex's other Pokémon, for their part, seemed to take it as a personal offense every time Tobias's Darkrai made theirs flee. After the third time Darkrai had dove into the shadows to be away from its mirror, Purugly had marched straight up to the persistent legendary and _shouted_ at it. The dark type had responded with a growl and barely even looked down at the fat cat. Purugly didn't take too kindly to being dismissed, and had reared up and snagged the legendary's skirt in her claws, dragging it to the ground and proceeding to jump up again to put their eyes level, repeating her statement slowly to its face. Tobias's Darkrai had backed off after that. For about an hour, anyway.

Tobias had returned his Darkrai to its ball that night, stating that it would be better for everyone if Alex's Darkrai didn't feel threatened while they all slept. It had earned the man a few points with Alex that he didn't ask for her to return Darkrai to its ball too, and didn't make any sort of fuss that morning when he saw Darkrai slip out of its trainer's tent behind her.

Now though, as Tobias sat down across from her on a lawn chair he'd pulled from his own item cube collection, the veritable stranger that had been traveling with them for nearly two days finally seemed ready to talk.

"So," he began, "I guess you'd like some answers, huh?"

Alex nodded, speaking in a clipped manner, "Yes, that would be nice."

Tobias smiled, giving her a 'go on' gesture. "Ask away."

"Alright," Alex thought for a moment. "How did you find me?"

Tobias raised his eyebrows, apparently surprised at her choice of query. "It wasn't easy," he admitted, "I first picked up your trail in Canalave, after I had gotten word that the Darkrai on New Moon Island had gone missing. I'd left a bit of a trap at the library for anyone looking for information on Darkrai—"

"Ashley Kaughtum," Alex interjected, frowning as the unusual name came back to her. "You used a proxy?"

Tobias scratched the back of his head and glanced away, abashed grin plastered on his face. "Not quite…" He cleared his throat and continued in a very feminine voice, "I can make a very convincing female when I want to. It's a very useful skill for gathering information—most people don't see a woman as as much of a threat as a man, so they tend to drop their guard around me more in that disguise."

Every single Pokémon in the clearing nearby (barring Tobias's Darkrai, who was still sulking a distance away from everyone) looked up from their quiet conversation to stare at the source of the unfamiliar voice while Alex shifted in her seat, uncomfortable respect for the remarkable ability warring with outright awkwardness at experiencing it first hand.

Alex blinked. "I'm impressed, but please don't _ever_ do that again."

"Right." Tobias dropped his hand from his head and continued, "You didn't leave a name at the library, so I had to do a bit more snooping. I eventually found someone who knew your name and I was able to correlate a few things. I still wasn't sure it was you until I got my hands on a copy of the room registry at the Pokémon Center. I found out what room you stayed in and sent my own Darkrai out to 'sniff' for the essence of its own kind."

Alex's eyes widened. "They can do that?"

Tobias nodded. "If the trail isn't too old, yeah. Darkrai leave essence wherever they go—especially if they use their powers or exert themselves physically or emotionally—and it tends to saturate the people and places they spend a lot of time around. New Moon Island was home to a Darkrai for fifty years," Tobias glanced to his legendary, "though it was caught about three years ago after an incident involving a Cresselia."

Tobias's Darkrai shot its trainer a warning glance, prompting the man to put his hands up in surrender. "I'm shutting up." The legendary went back to brooding. "Anyway," Tobias continued, "I'd think that the saturated essence of another Darkrai might be what attracted yours to the island in the first place. It might not have even known what it was sensing at the time—Darkrai, like most Pokémon, are driven by instinct in a way that's hard for us humans to comprehend—and might have settled there simply because it felt familiar."

Alex nodded, explanation making sense. "So, you tracked me to Jubilife. Did you just have your Darkrai 'sniff' around until it found which way we went?" An image popped into her head of Tobias following his Darkrai through the busy streets of the city with its nose pressed to the ground like a Growlithe.

Tobias's mouth twitched, apparently building a similarly silly scene from her words. "No. Darkrai don't leave essence when they're in Poké Balls, and I had no idea you would travel with it out—at night, no less—or even that you had kept it on you. At the Pokémon Center, I was just hoping for a trace of residual essence from simply battling with a Darkrai. I didn't think you'd let it stay in the room with you when you slept."

Alex was confused for a moment before she realized what Tobias was referring to. "Oh, uh, no, we've… um, only started doing that recently." The trainer glanced over to her Darkrai, who seemed to be periodically checking on the two humans from the corner of its eye to make sure they remained an appropriate distance away from each other.

Tobias followed her gaze and smirked, "Darkrai also tend to be very protective of their territory," then laughed at her resultant expression. "Don't worry, the zealousness should die down after the next new moon."

Alex frowned. "Why? What happens then?"

Clearing his throat, Tobias shrugged. "It's not really for me to say." Before Alex could protest, the man continued. "So, after I figured out that you were headed to Sandgem—"

"How?" Alex wasn't about to let the other trainer skip over that detail. "I could have gone _anywhere_ from there—even to other regions!"

Tobias was silent for a minute. "Would it make you terribly mad if I told you I couldn't tell you?"

"Yes."

The man winced. "I'm sorry, then." Tobias sighed at Alex's glare. "I keep a lot of secrets for a lot of people." He glanced over to his Darkrai again. "Let's just say that I used an asset I would normally not use in order to find you."

Alex frowned again. "Why did you want to find me so badly?"

"Our Darkrai have unfinished business," Tobias said shortly, moving on with his tale, "After I got to Sandgem, I decided to lie low for a few days. In retrospect, I really shouldn't have waited." The man shook his head sadly. "I only made my way to Professor Rowan's lab the day after the attack when I saw it on the news." Tobias sighed, leaning back in his chair to look up at the gibbous moon over head. "If I had known Hearsay'd be after you, I wouldn't have loitered so long… I just thought I'd give you a chance to rest a bit at home before dumping my presence upon you.

"Anyway, I got Professor Rowan to tell me where you were headed and moved to intercept you," Tobias finished, looking back down at her, "And then we met."

"Really?" Alex asked flatly. "The professor just 'told' you where to find me?"

Tobias grinned. "Well, he wasn't too impressed with me at first, but he was a bit more interested after I called Cynthia on her private phone."

Alex's eyes went wide. " _You_ know the champion?"

"I actually have the right to challenge her for the title," Tobias bragged, still grinning, "but these past three years have been a bit… hectic for me, so I haven't really had the chance yet."

Alex's dream a few nights ago came rushing back and everything clicked. Tobias—Lily of the Valley—three years ago—trainer caught his Darkrai near Canalave— _wiped_ the league and all the gym leaders with a _Darkrai._ "Oh," she said, reeling from the sudden stream of connections, "you're _that_ guy."

Tobias just stared at her. "I don't know _why_ I bother with the disguises, _no one_ recognizes me without my cloak anymore." He shook his head. "You'd think they'd remember…" Sighing again, Tobias returned to the present. "So, that's how I found you. Next question?"

Alex hummed, glancing to her Darkrai. "What sort of business does your Darkrai have with mine?"

Tobias looked between the two Pokémon in question, frowning. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you the whole story _when_ those two finally get to sit down together and talk. _When_ , not _if_. Because I'm not leaving you alone until they do." Tobias's Darkrai glanced to its trainer, a look of fondness taking over for a few moments before it went back to surreptitiously watching its fellow.

Alex watched the exchange. "You two are pretty close too, aren't you?"

Tobias nodded, smiling softly. "It's been my friend through hard times—I owe it this much, at least."

Alex hummed again at the mysterious statement, but had a feeling she wouldn't get anything further from him on that topic. The two trainers watched their Darkrai for a few moments in silence before Alex asked her next question. "What do you know about Team Hearsay?"

Tobias sighed as he'd been expecting her to ask, but dreading it all the same. "Hearsay is a very dedicated group of people that for the most part is made up of refugees from towns that have been destroyed by powerful Pokémon. They recruit from every region, and have a very loose command structure—everyone in that organization is devoted to their cause and their leader, so while they might not be the most disciplined of teams, don't think that any one of them won't be willing to push you aside if you stand in their way."

Alex frowned. "That sounds like personal experience."

Tobias nodded. "They're the main reason the past three years have been so hectic for me. They gave up chasing me a long time ago—it's surprisingly hard to keep up with someone who rides a Pokémon that can fly faster than a jet—but they've caused a lot of problems for the Guardians otherwise."

"Guardians?"

"A different group of people dedicated to protecting the freedom of all Pokémon—especially legendaries. As Hearsay's mission statement is to protect humans from powerful Pokémon—often at the cost of the freedom of said powerful Pokémon—you can imagine how frequently the two groups butt heads."

Narrowing her eyes, Alex pointed out an apparent hole in the other trainer's story, "You said that you were a 'Legendary Guardian', right?"

Tobias grinned. "Yep."

"Then how come you have a legendary Pokémon on your team if your goal is to 'protect the freedom of all Pokémon—especially legendaries'?" Alex raised an eyebrow pointedly.

Tobias responded by shooting her another sly grin. "Actually, I have three. You've already met two." The mysterious trainer continued before Alex could question him, "When the Guardians talk about 'freedom', they don't mean the separation of Pokémon from people. The leader of the Guardians actually used to belong to a group that did that, but he's learned since then that 'freedom' includes the right to choose one's own place—even if that place happens to be at the side of a trusted human."

Alex decided against questioning Tobias about his team—she was beginning to get the idea that when the man skipped over topics, it meant he'd flat out refuse to talk about them when she pushed. Instead, she hummed thoughtfully and fell silent for a moment, asking a new question once she had finished digesting the information. "So why does Hearsay want my Darkrai?"

Tobias grew serious. "I don't know. It's odd to say the least—Hearsay doesn't normally go after caught Pokémon unless their owner is causing chaos. I do have a few theories, though."

Alex nodded, gesturing for him to elaborate.

"Before I can explain, there's a key concept you need to understand—have you ever heard the term 'experience levels' used to describe a Pokémon's power?"

"It's essentially a simplified system used to express how powerful a Pokémon is in general, taking into account things like battle experience, life experience, and personal and physical growth."

"Exactly!" Tobias praised, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow incredulously at his condescending tone. The man cleared his throat self-consciously and glanced away, embarrassed by his gaff. "Anyway, Pokémon levels are generally rated from one to one hundred, with one being the lowest, and one hundred being the absolute highest. This maximum value is mostly due to the life span of the Pokémon coupled with a physical limit as to what their body and/or mind can do.

"However, there is another reason," Tobias said, holding up a finger, "Because of their design, Poké Balls can only contain Pokémon up to a certain level—that being one hundred. Now, most Pokémon never even get to that high of a level—with or without a trainer—but what happens if a Pokémon in a ball gets even stronger than that?"

Alex frowned, starting to get an inkling of where the man was going with this. "The ball wouldn't be able to contain the Pokémon."

"Exactly," Tobias said again, though far less patronizing this time. "The original designer of the modern Poké Ball got around this limitation in a very interesting way. Care to take a guess?"

Alex paused, catching the way the other trainer's eyes narrowed oh-so-slightly as he asked his question. Glancing over to the Pokémon, Alex noted that her team had hushed their conversation to watch the two humans talk. Her Darkrai kept flicking its gaze between the trainers as if debating on coming over and separating them while Tobias's Darkrai merely observed them all with quiet interest.

Alex realized that Tobias was challenging her intellect. Quickly, she reviewed their conversation, noting all the while how the other trainer seemed content to wait for her conclusion. "Well, I don't know too much about that field of research," she began slowly, an idea solidifying in her mind, "but I would assume that the Poké Ball has some way of suppressing the Pokémon's natural power level to the point where it could be safely contained."

A small smile twitched at the corners of Tobias's mouth. "That's correct," he said with a nod, gaze darting over her with a critical, yet somewhat approving edge. "Now, imagine that you have a Pokémon that doesn't age. One that has a natural power so strong, that any member of its species could reasonable expect to live forever."

Alex returned Tobias's inspection with a shrewd tilt of her head. "You're talking about legendary Pokémon."

"Yes. Ghost Pokémon move on, Steel types rust, and even Dragons eventually wither and die. But legendaries, for the most part anyway, remain." Tobias turned his focus to the two Darkrai watching them. "So now you have a naturally powerful Pokémon with an unknown amount of experience under its belt. A Pokémon like this in a Poké Ball doesn't pose too much of a threat because its power is suppressed down to a manageable level. But what about wild Pokémon? One whose power isn't suppressed? A Pokémon like that could be any level—one hundred, one thousand, _ten_ thousand… Who could tell?"

Humming, Alex digested this for a minute while trying to figure out how this line of thought might lead back to her original question. "So…" Alex started off slowly again, picking up speed as her conjecture took shape, "Your theory is that Hearsay knows I have a Darkrai, but doesn't know how powerful it is. But if it's in a ball already, why do they want to take it from me?"

"That," Tobias frowned, "I do not know. Again, it's just a theory. They chased me for a while after I swept the conference on live television, but they gave up after I proved I couldn't be caught. They could just be being paranoid, but the way that they attacked Rowan's lab makes me think they might be after Darkrai for a specific purpose." The man shook his head. "It might be that they're after something big, and they need a Pokémon that's skilled at lulling its opponent to sleep. Or perhaps their motives are more sinister and they want Darkrai's ability to further their plans in some esoteric way. I just don't know."

Alex had no comment for that, simply taking in her team's troubled expressions at the man's ominous musings.

Tobias sighed, pulling his sleeve up to glance at his watch. "It's getting late, we should probably get some sleep. We'll be in Oreburgh tomorrow—we can restock and rest for the day before we head out again."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so we're leaving Oreburgh now, are we?"

"I told you," Tobias said, sly smile creeping back onto his face, "I'm not leaving you alone until our Darkrai settle their business. On a more serious note, though," he continued, smile fading, "Hearsay knows you're going to Oreburgh. The cave-in should buy us a few days while they try to find a way around, but we really shouldn't linger. Besides, there's someone you need to meet before the next new moon, someone who doesn't live in Oreburgh."

"Oh?" Alex asked, "And where does this 'someone' live?"

"Alamos."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **Well, Mr. Badass is now also Mr. Mysterious.  
Don't worry, though—we will be getting that story. I'm not sure how much of those intervening three years I'm going to be able to get at, though, so don't hold your breath there.**

 **Also, sorry about the exposition dump chapter, but my beta was having trouble following all the unsaid stuff, so I took some time out to say it.**

 **On the whole Ashley/Tobias thing; it's really more of a testament to how far Tobias will go to deceive someone than it is any sort of hidden fetish he might have—think of it, not only did Tobias cross-dress just to be better able to manipulate someone, he also messed with the librarian's mind, making the book keeper think an event that happened long ago only happened a few weeks ago.  
Moral ambiguity FTW.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (run away** _ **!**_ **), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**

 **Next chapter; Oreburgh! And we meet someone who's only been talked about so far.**


	15. and no one slept well,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai, Purugly, and other species.** **Also,** ** _this characterization_** **of Tobias, as he is** ** _very_** **different in this story from his anime counterpart.**

 **Chapter Fifteen:  
Oreburgh**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

"—and when the smoke cleared, Latios and Pikachu were both on the ground, KO'd." Tobias finished his tale with a mad gleam in his eye, excitement creeping into his tone as he enthused, "That was the most incredible match I've ever had—nothing in recent years has even come close to knocking out my Darkrai, saying nothing about my Latios." The male trainer grinned, pulling an item cube filled with medical supplies from the basket and setting it on the counter for the store clerk to scan. "Someday, once everything calms down— _if_ it ever calms down—I'm going to find Ash and challenge him to a rematch."

Alex's eye twitched. "Why? You already won." She grabbed the item cubes she'd already bought and stuffed them into her bag.

Tobias furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I win every battle I fight. That's not a boast—I haven't lost a match in ten years. Ash came the closest anyone's come to beating me since I challenged Lance to an unofficial battle three years ago. Now _that_ was a close match." The man's eyes unfocused again as he went back to reminiscing, Alex rolling her own eyes while the shopkeeper seemed to hang onto the male trainer's every word. "I lost one of my dragons to that man—my Dragonite managed to fall in love with one of Lance's during their fight, and I couldn't find it in me to tear her away from what could be a centuries-long soul-deep bond with another of her kind—no matter how much I needed a full team for the Lily of the Valley Conference…"

Tobias continued talking about his battle with the Kanto/Johto champion while Alex tuned him out. She wasn't bitter. No. Alex refused to be bitter about the man's ten year winning streak. She could win if she wanted… She just didn't want to.

Alex sighed. Who was she kidding? She was _very_ bitter over the other trainer's apparent ease of winning, when it seemed like losing was her destiny. She shook her head, trying to clear out the morose thoughts as Tobias continued to natter on behind her while they walked the streets of Oreburgh.

Coming upon the Pokémon Center, Alex stopped before entering and turned to her companion. "Can you handle the rooms? I have a bit of business to take care of."

Tobias paused mid sentence and blinked. "What kind of business?"

Alex shot him a dry look. "The kind that isn't yours."

The other trainer put up his hands in surrender. "I can respect that. And yes, I'll get us room and board."

"Thank you," Alex replied, pausing before turning away. "Oh, Tobias?"

The man in question raised his eyebrows in surprise, possibly at her sudden use of his name. "Yes?"

"Team of legends or not, if you book less than two rooms," Alex said sweetly, "I'll knock you flat."

Tobias's mouth twitched in amusement. "Duly noted."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Purugly solidified onto the carpeting, heart beating faster than a Yanma's wings. Taking a look around the room, the fat cat knew without a doubt where she was and, more importantly, who lived here.

Alex sat at a large wooden table surrounded by little children, whom she was regaling with tales of recent exploits. The trainer had paused in her storytelling to release Purugly, and was now grinning down at the Tiger Cat Pokémon. "Go on," she said, "He's around here somewhere."

Purugly nodded in acknowledgement of her trainer's permission, testing the air with a sniff while Alex went back to entertaining the orphans with her words. Catching a familiar scent that made all the fur on her body stand up with anticipation, the fat cat turned and waddled out of the room, out of the building, and out onto the streets.

Shoving down a wave of nerves, Purugly followed the potent aroma through the city, too distracted by the combined effects of fear and joy to pay any mind to the people who glanced her way. What if he didn't like her new form? What if he found someone else? Would she be intruding on anything if she just popped in on him? Maybe she should go back to the orphanage and wait for him.

Purugly shook the thoughts from her head, refocusing on her task in time to notice that she'd been led into a dead end. The fat cat blinked, staring at the brick wall in front of her nose. Suddenly, a shadow fell on her, cast by the light streaming in from the mouth of the alleyway.

"Well well well, it seems I've stumbled upon a lost little kitty cat," a suave voice echoed from the black silhouette, "Perhaps the lonely lady would like some company?"

All at once, every doubt Purugly had had since figuring out their destination vanished as Luxray stepped forward, cocky grin stretched across one side of his muzzle. "Luxy!" Purugly breathed, rushing forward to nuzzle his blue and black face, "I missed you!"

Luxray chuckled, sitting down and hooking a paw around her back to pull her close. "I missed you too, Glam-Glam… Or, rather, Pur-Pur." The larger feline Pokémon ended the embrace and leaned back, taking in Purugly's new form. "Look at you, you're so powerful."

Purugly felt her ears heat up as she ducked her head bashfully.

"It feels like only yesterday when you could ride around on my back," he sighed, gazing into her half-hidden eyes with his own glowing ones, "I think if you tried that now, you'd brake it."

Purugly giggled at the praise, swatting away Luxray's snout as he came in for a lick. "You sweet-talker."

"Only for you, my dear."

The two cats cuddled in the dank alleyway for awhile, drinking in each other's presence as much as they could before Purugly reluctantly pulled away. "Luxray, there's something I need to tell you."

The lightning lion frowned at her tone. "What is it, my tiger?"

Not even Luxray's new found pet name for her could make what she told him next any easier to say. "I can't stay."

Luxray blinked. "W…What?"

Purugly winced. "I know I promised I'd stay with you after I evolved, but…"

"Is there… someone else?" Luxray asked tentatively.

"What? No!" The fat cat shook her head, "That's not it at all!"

"Oh." The electric type looked relieved for a moment. "Is… it me?"

Purugly glared at him. "Shut up and let me talk, you idiot."

Luxray shut up.

"Alex is going through a really rough time right now…" Purugly began, "Actually, we all are."

Luxray cocked his head, asking her to explain with his eyes.

"Mightyena died."

"That's…" Luxray stared at her. "What?"

"Mightyena died," Purugly repeated, hating having to say it out loud, "defending a nursery full of eggs from a villainous team."

"But…" The great blue cat let his intense gaze fall to the ground. "He was going to be the grandfather for our kits…"

"I know."

"He was going to help teach them to be strong…"

"I know," Purugly said again, voice cracking.

"He was…" Luxray trailed off weakly. "Oh Arceus…"

Purugly leaned into Luxray's flank, sobbing quietly with him.

The two star-crossed lovers stayed like that for a long time, simply comforting each other with their presences while the sun slowly dipped lower in the sky. Eventually, Luxray shifted his muzzle away from Purugly's ear to speak. "Do you need me to come back?"

Purugly lifted her head to look him in the eye. "No, it's fine. A lot's happened since you left, actually."

Luxray hummed questioningly, indicating that he was ready to move the conversation on.

Taking a deep breath, Purugly explained. By the time she was finished, the sun had nearly finished its journey across the sky and threatened them both with darkness as it danced along the edge of a mountain range.

"A mythic, huh?" Luxray chuckled weakly. "Good ol' Mightyena…" The electric type smiled softly up at the color-shot smog-covered sunset-sky of the city. "May Arceus judge him fairly."

Purugly snorted. "It had better. If it doesn't, I'll go up there personally and bite its tail off."

"Sacrilege _!_ " Luxray chortled, falling silent a moment later. The two cats watched the sun set together, having moved up to the top of a building via the fire escape a few minutes ago, turning to each other once it was dark. "You'd better get back to Alex," Luxray said quietly.

"Yeah." Purugly made no move to get up.

Luxray smiled sadly, forcing himself to his paws. "Come on, I'll walk you there."

O **O** **O** O O **O** **OO** O **O** **OO** **OO** / **O** O **O** O **OO** **O** O **O** O  
 **O** O **OO** **O** O O **O** **O** O O **O** **OO** / OO **OO** OO O **O** **OO**  
 **O** O OO OO **O** O OO **O** O OO / OO **O** O **O** O **O** O **O** O

Alex tossed and turned in the soft bed of her small room at the Pokémon Center, unable to settle properly as her skin continually itched, sending her hand flying every few seconds to scratch at a new place on her body as she tried desperately to ignore it. Purugly had returned an hour ago, a few minutes after the trainer herself had made it back from her visit to the orphanage. She'd shown the little boy what had hatched from the egg he'd found in the mines, but sadly couldn't show him what she'd caught in the ball he'd given her.

She didn't want to scare him.

Alex shifted, sighing as her thoughts drifted mechanically back to Darkrai. The Pokémon had been invading her mental ramblings a lot lately—and not just when she was thinking about things concerning it, or even Pokémon in general. It seemed like every time she encountered something now—be it familiar or foreign—she'd find herself wondering what the legendary would think about it, how it would consider a certain situation or evaluate a particular statement. Even though the Pokémon was very interesting in of itself, the idea that it had such a powerful hold on her mind even after two weeks of interacting with it on a daily basis was… odd.

Alex frowned. Actually, it was _very_ strange. She thought about the dark type now more than ever, _despite_ having known it for a little while now. It was almost as if she was becoming…

Obsessed.

The trainer sat up suddenly, a light going off in her head. She'd heard of such things happening before with new trainers trying to raise their first ghost Pokémon. They'd spend more and more time obsessing over their ghost the more often it was out with them. The Pokémon would (often inadvertently) soak its owner in its ghostly essence, forging a rudimentary mental link which, while it sounded cool on the outside, would only cause the trainer a large amount of distraction whenever they and their Pokémon were apart. And didn't Tobias say that Darkrai exude essence that could soak into the people and places they spent a lot of time around? And she'd spent the last five nights sleeping with hers…

Alex realized with a thunk that she was going into withdraw from being away from Darkrai. As soon as the thought came to mind, the feeling of itching all over intensified, driving her absolutely mad and she raked her finger nails across her skin in a desperate attempt to quell the sensation. After a few seconds, the insane feeling faded, leaving Alex's skin stinging from her self-inflicted semi-flaying.

With a groan, Alex fell back against her bed sheets, exhausted. Being an avid traveler, she normally fell asleep quite quickly when she turned in for bed—though she was no stranger to lying awake all night—and was more annoyed than disturbed by the pseudo-supernatural reason for her insomnia. Turning her head to stare at the Poké Balls on her bedside stand, Alex knew in the back of her mind that the sensation would return if she tried to fall asleep again without a certain dark type nearby. Something about Darkrai and sleep cycles, her addled brain supplied. She'd interrogate Tobias about it tomorrow. But first…

Gathering up her will, Alex swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up, picking up the little Moon Ball from the table and expanding it. She clicked the button and released Darkrai into the room, sighing as the annoying sensation lurking beneath her skin vanished completely in the presence of the legendary.

"Krai? Darkrai?" Darkrai asked, concern evident in its voice.

 _Are you okay?_ Alex smiled tiredly, massaging her temples as she answered. "Couldn't sleep."

Darkrai nodded, floating over to her side and settling on the bed next to her. "Rai krai."

 _Me too_. Alex frowned, wondering if the Pokémon was suffering through the same effects of the mental link as she was. "Have you been itching, too?"

The legendary blinked at her. "Krai?"

That was a no, then. "It's nothing."

Darkrai glared at her, huffing as it crossed its arms.

Alex snickered. "Okay, it's not _nothing_ , but there's nothing that can be done about it right now. I'll ask Tobias in the morning, he'll know what's going on."

At the mention of the other trainer's name, Darkrai wilted.

"Hey," Alex placed a hand on the dark type's shoulder, "What's the matter?"

Darkrai huffed again, shifting its weight on the bed but unwilling to move away from its trainer's touch as it turned to stare at the wall.

"Fine then," Alex removed her hand, causing the legendary's head to whip back around to her, "don't tell me."

"Krai _!_ " Darkrai whined, glancing down at her hand.

Alex folded her arms and turned away, sticking her nose into the air like a pouting child. "No. Not until you tell me what's going on with you." After a moment of silence, the trainer felt a claw poke her on the back. Alex glanced over her shoulder and was met with a look she had seen from every single one of her Pokémon at various times in their journey. It was a look she had labeled the 'begging Poochyena' stare, and it was one she'd long since developed an immunity to courtesy of its namer. It was very interesting though, to see the nightmare king try to pull it off.

Alex turned around fully to take in the display before her. Everything about Darkrai's posture, expression, and gaze screamed 'I'm-cute-and-pathetic-please-give-me-what-I-want', and Alex was having a surprisingly hard time denying the legendary's request. Still though, that look hadn't worked on her since she was nine, and she wasn't about to start giving in to it now.

Alex smirked at her Pokémon. "You're adorable." If anything, Darkrai's eyes (both of which she could see from this angle) just got bigger. "Talk to me," the trainer insisted, unimpressed.

After a few more seconds of staring, Darkrai gave up trying to manipulate its trainer and sighed, giving her a sidelong glance as its whole form slumped. "Rai Krai dark, Darkrai dark dark, Krai dark."

It took a minute for Alex to puzzle that out. "You're… jealous of me spending time with Tobias?"

Darkrai nodded miserably.

Unable to take anymore, Alex leaned over and hugged her Pokémon, burying her face in the long fur on its shoulder as she felt it shudder beneath her. "You know you're allowed to come and join in on our conversations, right?" That morning, while closing the remaining distance between the Oreburgh Gate and the city itself, the group had traveled at a slower pace, letting the two humans talk to one another a bit more. The two Darkrai had remained on opposite sides of the group, lingering near the edges of the road while eyeing each other.

Darkrai leaned into her embrace, making Alex jump a bit as its short tufty tail curled partway around her waist like a cat's. "Rai…"

Alex sighed. "Yeah… I know. You don't like the other Darkrai too much, do you?"

The dark type growled, shifting around until it could hold its trainer close in its arms and hunch over her smaller frame protectively.

Alex giggled. "No one's going to hurt you, and no one's going to take me away, okay?" She patted the legendary's red collar. "I promise."

"Krai." Darkrai ducked its chest and pushed its head forward to nuzzle her hand, tickling her palm with the short bursts of breath that exited its hidden nose.

Alex acquiesced and dug her fingers through the snowy white fluff that shrouded half of its face while the Pokémon closed its eyes in bliss. "I really think you should give it a chance," she said as Darkrai brought up one of its talons to curl around her hand, pressing it deeper into its fur and rubbing its face into her palm, "Tobias tells me that it's been waiting for a chance to talk to you for years now."

Darkrai paused in its unabashed expression of ecstasy at her touch to look into her eyes. "Dar-dark rai," it mumbled into her palm, "krai Krai dark."

Alex smiled at her Pokémon's antics. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She snickered as Darkrai gave her hand a tiny little lick. "Besides, Tobias assured me that his Pokémon means no harm, and I'm holding him to that." Alex gently tugged her hand away from Darkrai, causing the legendary to whine in response. "Let's get some sleep, okay? We're heading out early tomorrow, and I don't want to give Tobias a reason to drag us off before I've had the chance to grab some actual coffee."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **To my reviewer(s) who wanted to know more about Alex and Darkrai's relationship; for the most part, yes, you will have to wait and see how it unfolds.  
But here's something to think about—I picture most human/Pokémon relationships as some mix of what in our world would be the relationship between a pet and an owner, and somewhat of a master/student, pupil/sensei sort of deal, along with a (hopefully!) very strong friendship.  
Also, most of the time when I picture Alex and Darkrai cuddling, I base Darkrai's behavior off of my cat's (who likes to act like a dog .).**

 **And to my reviewer who thought Tobias should be a detective; …you're closer than you think.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (or Alex's…), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**


	16. so the travelers stayed up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai species.** **Also,** ** _this characterization_** **of Tobias, as he is** ** _very_** **different in this story from his anime counterpart.**

 **Chapter Sixteen:  
Last Quarter**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

"How can you not like to battle?" Tobias gaped at her, nearly tripping over his own feet as he turned to stare. They had set out from Oreburgh early that morning, while it was still dark out, and had let their Pokémon out (at least, Alex did—Tobias still refused to let anyone other than his Darkrai out to walk with them) as soon as they were out of sight of the city. Interestingly, Alex's Darkrai seemed to have taken her advice from last night to heart, and had approached Tobias's Darkrai to speak with it briefly. After exchanging a few words, Tobias's Darkrai had nodded in assent and went back to its trainer to ask to be returned. Tobias had complied immediately and didn't even send a questioning glance in Alex's or her Darkrai's direction, merely looking relieved that the two had actually made a small amount of progress.

Alex had, of course, asked Tobias about the strange itching sensation she'd felt last night, to which he replied with a nonchalant, 'Yeah, that happens sometimes. Should go away after the next new moon.' Alex wasn't about to let him get away with brushing off the incident however, and had threatened to have Ponyta melt the zipper on his sleeping bag in the middle of the night if he didn't elaborate. That seemed to do the trick, as Tobias then confirmed her theory that Darkrai had been inadvertently soaking her in essence while she slept, but then went further and told her that the itching sensation was caused by Darkrai's lingering essence trying to flow back and forth between her and her Pokémon. He promised to tell her more if it became relevant, and had moved the conversation on before she could protest.

Eventually, their dialogue had moved to the topic of battling (as it often seemed to when it came to talking with the champion), and Alex had made the mistake of admitting her disinterest in Pokémon battles.

"I just don't," Alex replied, tone demanding that the other trainer drop it.

Tobias normally followed her conversational cues, but this time (to Alex's extreme annoyance) he refused to let the comment slide. "Why? Do your Pokémon not care about getting stronger?"

Alex mentally recoiled at the question, self-consciously glancing to her team (who seemed to be ignoring the humans, but (Alex knew from experience) were actually paying very close attention—Darkrai seemed to be the only one who didn't get the memo and was openly watching the trainers with a look of keen interest) before turning her head to stare down Tobias. "There are other ways to get stronger."

"No," he countered, returning her glare levelly, "There are other ways to get smarter, or wiser, or more physically fit. True strength come from being able to rely on your own abilities in the heat of the moment, and the only way to get that is to battle."

Alex snapped. "You know what? You can mind your own goddamned business, Mr. 'I haven't lost a battle in ten _fucking_ years'!" She glanced at her team again. Purugly, Kricketune, and Ponyta remained staring straight ahead while Darkrai regarded her with open concern. Murkrow (who had flown back from her exploration of the trees to perch on Darkrai's shoulder) just looked… confused. Alex tore her gaze away from her Pokémon to collect herself enough to apologize for the outburst. The words died in her throat though when she caught Tobias's expression. He wasn't mad, he wasn't frightened. He was instead looking at her as if she were a puzzle that needed solving… or a specimen that needed dissecting.

After a pregnant pause in which Alex half expected the other trainer to suddenly come running at her with a scalpel, Tobias broke the silence in an unexpected way. "My mother died when I was nine years old. My father… wasn't always the nicest person, but he got much worse after that. He made the four weeks between her and his own death feel like an eternity."

Alex stared in silent surprise at the sudden personal turn the conversation had taken as Tobias continued, keeping an eye on the ground as they walked.

"After they passed, I was shipped off to Hoenn to live with my remaining relative. She wasn't much better than my father, but her brand of abuse fell more onto the neglectful side of things rather than the outwardly physical, so I was able to get by well enough—providing I took care of myself. A few months later, I left on my Pokémon journey." Tobias smiled. "Best day of my life."

Alex shared a secret smile at the sentiment, recalling the day her own journey started over four years ago. She'd been fifteen at the time, and her family had just moved back to Sinnoh following an attack on the Weather Institute by Team… was it Magma or Aqua? She dispelled her thoughts with a slight shake of her head as Tobias continued his tale.

"Back then, I was obsessed with winning." The man frowned in thought. "I guess I still am, in a way. But when I was a kid, I had something to prove. I wanted to be so strong that no one would even _think_ of threatening me again. I clung to this idea desperately, and pushed my team as far as they could go, then pushed further.

"The first Pokémon to run away was my starter, Mudkip." Tobias sighed, turning his gaze upwards. "You'd think I'd have learned after that, but instead of being sorry for making my Pokémon run away, I was enraged. I ordered the rest of my team to look for Mudkip and to drag him back by his tail if he wouldn't come willingly. Surprisingly," the man huffed sarcastically, "none of them returned after that.

"So there I was, ten years old and abandoned in the middle of a forest by a team of Pokémon I refused to respect." Tobias frowned again. "No, that's not quite right. I won't sugarcoat it—I was physically abusive to my Pokémon whenever they lost. Like father like son, huh?"

Alex's mouth had slowly slid open at the other trainer's admission. She snapped it closed when Tobias glanced in her direction. "So… what happened then?" she asked, partially to get away from the disturbing idea that _anyone_ (much less her newest traveling companion) could be capable of beating their own Pokémon, and partially because she was genuinely curious as to how the man before her had grown up from the boy he talked about.

A slow grin stretched across Tobias's mouth as he turned back to watch the horizon. "Then I met Latios." The man sighed. "I stumbled upon the stupid bird lying in the middle of the path, too wounded to move. One of his wings had a cord of barbed wire wrapped around the base that had cut at least an inch deep all around, nearly down to the bone. Naturally, I wanted to catch this rare and powerful Pokémon, so I offered to take him to a Pokémon Center if he let me put him in a ball. Latios refused. I tried to catch him anyway, but he broke out of the ball I used and then fainted. I was pretty pissed at that—I had found out the hard way early on that a Poké Ball wouldn't work on an unconscious Pokémon—so I had to figure out some way of reviving Latios before I could catch him.

"I didn't want anyone else to stumble across my find, so I dragged him into a nearby bush to hide him from passersby, and ran to the nearest Poké Mart to buy all the potions my meager winnings could supply. Luckily, Latios was still out by the time I got back to him, and no one had discovered him. I cut the barbed wire out of his wing and spent the next three weeks caring for him. Two weeks after that, he trusted me enough to let himself be caught. It took another few days before I realized that I had actually come to care about him as an individual instead of just a powerhouse. A week after that, we battled together for the first time. And for the very first time in my life, I didn't care if I won."

Alex blinked, considering the tale. " _Did_ you win?"

"We did," Tobias said, sly grin creeping onto his face, "And every battle after."

Alex snorted at his expression, but the bitterness was mostly gone. "I'm sorry for snapping at you—it's just kind of a sore spot."

Tobias shook his head. "No, I get it. I shouldn't have pushed." He paused, glancing at her before humming. "Battling is just so important to me… it's like a physical representation of the bond of trust between a trainer and their team—how the Pokémon trusts the trainer to know what to do, and how the trainer trusts the Pokémon to follow through… It's weird to think there's a trainer out there that doesn't care at all about it."

"Yeah…" Alex sighed awkwardly, letting the topic die as the silence began to stretch.

Darkrai seemed to sense her tone and floated over to where she was walking, Murkrow having left the safety of the legendary's shoulder once tensions had faded. "Krai rai?"

Alex smiled. "I'm fine." The dark type looked unimpressed, so the trainer continued. "Just a little tired, I guess."

Darkrai snorted, then, falling back a bit, scooped her up into its arms and carried her.

Alex blushed as Tobias looked on, amused. "I'm not _that_ tired, I promise!"

The legendary just snorted again and refused to let its trainer down, ferrying her the rest of the day until the party came to a stop for the night, Tobias carefully not commenting on the arrangement while the two humans managed to keep up a light conversation.

Darkrai's renewed catering of her continued as the group set up camp, only letting her feed her team and herself and set up the portable fire pit before grabbing her again to groom her. Tobias for his part simply set out his sleeping bag and sat on it while the Pokémon worked to set up Alex's tent, looking as if he was debating on whether or not to offer his help to the industrious crew. In the end, he simply decided to watch Alex get her hair combed by the doting legendary, finally breaking his silence.

"How are you tolerating that so well?" Tobias asked.

Alex blinked, refocusing on the other trainer as Darkrai ignored them both, intent its task. "Well, it's a little annoying, I suppose, but it's kinda nice to know they care so much about my health…" Alex trailed off as Tobias shook his head.

"Not that," the other trainer clarified, "the Dark Touch—most people can't stand being in contact with such a powerful dark type for more than a few seconds—it took me a year to build up enough of a tolerance to my Darkrai's aura to not tense up every time it touched me."

"Oh." Alex blushed as Darkrai repositioned her head with a talon. "I kinda like it, actually. It reminds me of my childhood."

If anything, Tobias's eyes grew even larger. "What in Arceus's name happened in your childhood to let you draw _comfort_ from that feeling?"

Alex glanced down, feeling a familiar pang in her chest at the memories of her time with Mightyena. "I guess you could say I grew up with a pack of dark types."

Tobias's eyebrows scrunched in thought. "You were raised by Pokémon?"

Darkrai snorted as Alex continued, raising her head back up in an effort to keep her hair straight as it worked. "Not exactly—I had a mom and a dad, but they had… trouble showing that they loved me. I knew they did, but they'd get so caught up in their work that they'd forget I was there. They weren't neglectful," Alex amended at Tobias's look of distaste, "they always made sure I had food and was home before dark and stuff—at least, when they remembered to check. But they never tucked me in or hugged me or told me they loved me without me prompting them to do so first."

"That's still sad."

Alex shrugged, causing Darkrai to huff at her. "I was a quiet child. I never really acted out—except this one time when I was eight." Tobias nodded encouragingly, giving her his full attention, so Alex continued, "We had just moved to Hoenn from Sinnoh, and I was a little upset that they only gave me a two day warning that we were leaving the only home I'd ever known for a strange place in the middle of a jungle with no other kids around. They said they wanted to study the effects weather had on Pokémon evolution, which seemed like a flimsy excuse to me because it rained in Sandgem too, and why couldn't they just study it there?"

Alex smiled, shaking her head and prompting Darkrai to growl a reprimand. "So, my first day at the Weather Institute went something like this; we arrive at the front door in the pouring rain after a six hour flight and a twelve hour car ride over rugged terrain; dash back and forth from the jeep to try and get our luggage inside without getting it too wet; realize that there was a huge hole in the roof of the jeep, negating our efforts entirely; throw all the clothes we brought into the facilities dryers and throw out all of my ruined books—including my first attempt at a journal—and the small supply of food we had; watch as my parents commandeer a more intact jeep from the facility and drive off on a supply run—because apparently the scientists were out of food too and the supply truck had been waylaid by the rain, and my parents wanted to make a good first impression by being proactive (and forgetting they had a daughter again)—leaving me alone, soaking wet, with a group of strange—and often eccentric (but mostly harmless)—adults with absolutely nothing to keep me entertained while they made the eight hour round trip to the nearest town and back."

The younger trainer paused to catch her breath, letting Darkrai's careful ministrations soothe her as Tobias looked on with raised eyebrows. "That sounds rough," the older trainer commented.

Alex smiled in remembrance. "Yeah, I wasn't a happy camper, that's for sure. Luckily, one of the older researchers noticed me shivering in the corner like a wet Rattata and helped me get settled in, showing me how to work the shower there and getting me a few towels." The younger trainer's grin widened. "He gave me a tour of the institute and kept me entertained until my parents got back. As it turned out, he was the lead researcher at the facility, and didn't really approve of my parents' idea of 'proactive'. They paid more attention to me after that. Well, for a few days at least, then they got caught up in making discoveries or something."

Alex snorted, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, about a week after we arrived, the rain finally let off—and you can bet I burst out of that place as soon as I got my boots on."

"Adventurous," Tobias noted.

"Bored out of my skull," Alex countered, "There was nothing to do other than wander around the facility and get chased out of labs—even the library was filled with nothing but dry scientific texts. The place wasn't made with kids in mind."

"So there you were," Tobias spoke up as Alex lapsed into thoughtful silence, "alone in the middle of a Hoenn jungle… did you then meet a Pokémon that forever changed your life?"

Alex let out a dry laugh. "As a matter of fact…" She smiled softly at the memory. "The Pokémon I met then wasn't a legendary—it was actually one of the most common Pokémon in Hoenn. A Zigzagoon. We played together in this huge muddy pit just out of sight of the institute all day—you couldn't tell us apart by the end of it for all the mud."

"I bet the researchers weren't too happy about that," Tobias commented.

"Actually, they were a bit preoccupied at the time…" Alex chuckled. "I wanted to keep playing with Zigzagoon, so I stayed out even though it was getting dark, I think Zigzagoon felt the same because it didn't seem to be bothered by the night. It must have been young, like me—ignorant of the dangers of staying out past sundown. We were playing and have just a grand old time in the darkness—then I looked up, and we were surrounded by this huge pack of Mightyena."

"Oh." Tobias's eyebrows shot up. "That's not good."

"No," Alex grinned, shaking her head and prompting Darkrai to grab her chin to keep her still, "No it wasn't." She glanced up her legendary. "I'll stop moving, I promise." The dark type snorted without releasing her head, so Alex simply continued her tale with one of Darkrai's claws absently pressed to her throat. "I knew enough about predation to know what was going on; they wanted to eat my new friend for dinner. Of course, I couldn't let them do that—after all, Zigzagoon was the only friend I had at that point—so I picked up Zigzagoon and told the snarling pack of dark types that they couldn't eat it.

"Then, one of the Mightyena stepped forward. He looked at me, then at Zigzagoon, then back at me, and raised an eyebrow." Alex giggled. "I had never seen _anyone_ , much less a Pokémon, with such a look of incredulity before in my life. I thought he was going to start berating me on how stupid I was."

Tobias's mouth—which had slowly fallen open—closed with a click. "I assume this tale has a happy ending?"

Alex laughed and tried to nod, forgetting for a moment that Darkrai had a hold on her chin. The dark type leaned over to give her a very flat I-told-you-so look before continuing with their grooming session. "After a rather awkward staring contest, I offered to feed the pack from the food stores at the institute. I knew from talking to the lead researcher that the scientists kept a large store of food for their Pokémon, but not many of them had a lot of Pokémon, so there was always this surplus that they had to throw out every month… Anyway, Mightyena accepted and let me lead him and his pack back to the institute. Before I got there, though, this Linoone came charging out of the brush and claimed Zigzagoon from me. I never saw it again after that." Alex hummed thoughtfully. "Looking back, I'm not too surprised that Linoone wouldn't let Zigzagoon play with me again—the pack wouldn't let me travel through the jungle alone after that."

"So they adopted you," Tobias said, staring into the fire pit with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, the pack leader did, so the rest of the pack just followed suit." Alex hummed. "Mightyena was more parental to me than both of my parents combined—he seemed to take it upon himself to keep me from pulling stupid stunts like I did with his pack again. He always made sure I had an escort whenever I left the institute, and that I was always back before it got dark. He and his pack ended up making their den in a corner of the institute lobby. It was lucky that most of the other residents of the building were scientists and didn't mind having a pack of wild Pokémon make their home on the ground floor between the settees.

"One night, the heater broke and it got really cold in my room. Mightyena found me all huddled up in my blankets shivering, and practically dragged me down the stairs to sleep in the warmth of his pack. A team of mechanics fixed the heater a few nights later, but I continued to sleep with Mightyena and his pack every night.

"Around the time I turned fifteen, the Weather Institute was attacked while I was out exploring the jungle with Mightyena and his pack. When we got back, Mom and Dad said we were moving back to Sinnoh. At this point, I didn't want to go back—I'd spent half of my life in that jungle and actually had _friends_. To quell my teenage angst, they promised to get me a Pokémon when they got back." Alex snorted. "As if _any_ Pokémon could replace Mightyena. I wasn't the only one to take offense at the idea, though. Mightyena ran off at the announcement and came back holding a Poké Ball in his jaws.

"I actually ended up going back to Sinnoh with two filled Poké Balls—the other contained an egg that one of my Pokémon friends had given me." Alex paused her tale, frowning. "I still have that egg. It's been four years now, and it hasn't hatched."

Tobias hummed. "Perhaps it's waiting for the right moment."

"It must be," Alex sighed, finishing up her tale, "I set out on my Pokémon journey the moment we were back in Sinnoh, Mightyena at my side. I started off doing the whole battling thing, but stopped after a few months—I much preferred to explore and study Pokémon habits—which was probably a good thing, 'cause I kinda sucked at it."

Tobias frowned. "I still don't think you should give up on that."

"I haven't won a battle in nearly three years," Alex stated bluntly.

The other trainer raised his eyebrows. "And you never will if you don't try."

Alex rolled her eyes, shaking her head as Darkrai finally finished grooming her and snuggled her close to its chest. "We'll just have to agree to disagree."

The camp fell silent for awhile after that before Tobias broke the quiet with a tentative question. "So, whatever happened to Mightyena?"

Alex shifted, causing Darkrai to readjust its grip. "He was at the lab when Hearsay attacked. They—killed him."

"Oh." Tobias stared into the flames of the fire pit. "I heard that a Pokémon had died… I didn't know it was yours."

"He wasn't just a Pokémon," Alex stated, no real emotion in her words.

Tobias slowly looked over to her, then down to his belt where his team lay in their balls.

"They never are."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **To clarify the whole ghost-bond thing I introduced in the last chapter—it's really not much of an effect, and it's typically only noticeable if you spend nearly** _ **all**_ **of your time with one. I'd describe it best as an advanced case of the heebie-jeebies, if that helps at all.  
But Darkrai isn't a normal Pokémon, and what develops from prolonged contact with it is a major plot point in this story—but if you're worried about this turning into a universal-Pokémon-translator/constant-effect-mind-meld thing, don't be. I'm **_**hyper**_ **aware of how cliched that is, and I've taken great pains to ensure that things don't get out of hand and go the path of the Mary Sue.  
I care about my characters way too much to let that happen.**

 **As for the literary aspect of 'why'; I simply needed to set precedence for a future event. It's a bit shoved in there, but I didn't really have anywhere convenient to put it earlier in the story. I tried to foreshadow it a bit in chapter four with the journal entry, but I didn't want to keep constantly referring to it whenever Alex and Darkrai made contact.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (and trust me, it never will), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**

 **Next chapter; one last story from someone we haven't yet heard.**


	17. and told ghost stories)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own these characterizations of two members of the Darkrai species.**

 **Chapter Seventeen:  
Demons**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Darkrai took a deep breath and approached Tobias, who was setting up for the evening with Alex. The two had grown a bit closer over the past four days of traveling, and now shared many of the chores that came with setting up and tearing down camp in the mornings and evenings. Darkrai had wondered if they would start sharing sleeping arrangements, as it had seen the other Pokémon do on occasion, but thankfully, the tent remained a place exclusively for the legendary and its trainer.

Darkrai still wasn't quite sure what to make of the more powerful dark type that traveled with Tobias, but it had respected its fellow's wishes for five solid days and four nights, and Darkrai was frankly getting tired of all the hints Alex kept dropping when she should have been falling asleep next to it. So, Darkrai felt that it was high time to clear this mystery up.

Tobias nodded in compliance, releasing his own Darkrai, and turned away to give the two privacy.

"I take that this means you're ready to talk?" The more experienced legendary folded its arms and cocked its head as it formed.

"As much as I ever will be," Darkrai replied, still on guard around the Pokémon that could cut its fellow in half with a sneeze.

Even though Darkrai couldn't see the other's mouth, it knew it was frowning. "I'm not going to hurt you—I've said that before, and I still mean it."

Darkrai returned the invisible frown. "Many have said that before, almost none have truly meant it."

Something almost akin to guilt flashed in the other's eye as it glanced away. "I have something to ask you, youngling, but I know you will not understand unless I first tell you a story."

The other settled on the ground, putting itself at a disadvantage in open invitation to its fellow. Darkrai settled a few feet away, though it remained on alert in case of a ruse. "Speak then, and I will listen as well as I am able."

With a nod, the other began its tale. "Twenty two years ago, I came across a young woman crying in the woods. She was saddened that her parents would not let her wed her lover, and swore to flee with him if they would not change their minds. I listened as she outpoured her heart to the shadows—though I doubt she knew I was there, I felt that she hoped someone would hear her. While her tears ran out and dried upon her cheeks, I revealed myself to her. Though she started then, I soon put her enough at ease so that she confessed to me, in utter earnesty, her combined hopes and fears of her situation and future. So moved was I by her anguish, I pledged that, no matter where life led her, I would protect her. I would stand by her side through all her trials, silently, from the shadows, supporting her as she befriended me. Though I bonded with her then, heart-to-heart, mind-to-mind, soul-to-soul, it was a promise I failed to keep.

"For though she eventually wed her sweetheart—under a full moon, I may add—all was not pleasant. Soon the romance darkened, waned as if pushed with the tides. I had tried to uphold my vow to her, to protect her from the man she loved, for even as she had been with child, he began to aggress upon her, and I retaliated, filling his dreams with visions of terror, of what may happen to him if he continued with his rage. It shocked me greatly that, once she had learned of my interference, my bonded begged me to cease. And, as old and weathered as I may be, I had little knowledge of the affairs of the human heart, and I deferred to her wisdom in such matters, leaving the matter for her to solve.

"She did not solve it." The other paused briefly, staring into the distance. "Eleven and a half years ago, I had to break from my watch of her to retreat in solitude to my island for the duration of the new moon. Upon my return, I learned she had passed. Though her once-prince-charming took no blame in the laws of man, I knew the truth of the matter, and I swore a new oath. This one, revenge."

The other paused again, still staring off into nothing, but with its talons clinched into fists at its side. "And I delivered vengeance upon the man as only one of our kind can. Night after night, I plagued him with terror, scenes of what he had done, pulled straight from his own unfelt guilt. The first few nights, only his belated wife appeared, though soon, another demon swam from the depths of his consciousness to torment him. The child that they had had. The child that, until his primary target had gone beyond his reach, had been safe from his ire."

The other glanced at Tobias. "I made another oath then, to protect this child as I had, for a long time, protected his mother. Sadly, as with his mother, this oath I broke, too. For of the three oaths I made that night, I was only able to keep one."

Darkrai, who had been following along silently while trying to decode the other's archaic way of speaking, cocked its head in confusion, wondering if it had missed something. " _Three_ oaths?"

The other turned back to its fellow and continued as if it hadn't heard. "I remember the details of that night vividly. Both the man and the child had fallen asleep for the night, though both knew of the nightmares that awaited them, neither could resist the pull of slumber. I had not intended the child to suffer as well, but I took the event as opportunity rather than discouragement, and after I had aided the man's demons in destroying the shattered remnants of his soul, I went to help the boy against his own tormentors.

"Unfortunately, I was intercepted by a trainer wishing passage on one of the family's boats. He stumbled upon the man and the child in the throws of their nightmares, and rushed the boy to the Center—for he sensed that this ailment was no ordinary night terror, and suspected a Pokémon to be the cause.

"I followed the boy to the Center, whereupon they 'cured' his state with a feather from the Dream-Bringer, Cresselia. Opportunity lost, I hurried back to the man to ensure that his own, far more just, demons would not suffer the same fate. I needn't have feared. For by the time I had returned, a most curious thing had happened."

The other hummed thoughtfully, interrupting its tale to muse, "I suppose I should have suspected that such an event may occur—for what other way could we have come about?" It shook its head, returning to its narration. "You see, as I had helped the man's demons to win their fight against his corrupted soul, they retained the energy necessary to consume his tattered life force, bolstering their own so that they, unified into one entity, took on conscious thought… and a physical form." The other locked eyes with Darkrai. "You see, the third oath I made that night was to you. I had not expected you to come along, but I knew as soon as I saw you, hovering above the man's lifeless body, blinking in wonder at the world around you, that you were my responsibility—my oath to keep; your safety—and that possibly, with me at your side, your life would not be filled with such terrors and disappointments as mine."

Darkrai stared in silent shock at the one claiming to have given it life, unable to muster a single word as the other continued morosely, looking away. "It was not to be, however, as by the time I had gathered myself enough to greet you, the trainer arrived with the accursed feather, hoping to do the same unto the man as he had the boy. To keep you from being discovered and harmed, I moved to interpose myself between the trainer and his target, drawing him into a battle and shouting for you to flee.

"By the time I was able to disengage from the fight, you had fled far—too far for me to follow in my weakened state." The other shook its head in regret. "I tried to find the boy then, but he too had left, taken beyond my reach to an unknown place. He had been 'cleansed' of my essence by the feather, so I could not track him that way. Within the span of a single month, I had broken three of the most important promises in my life, yet kept the most petty."

Though the other fell silent again, Darkrai still could not find words to put to the turbulent swirl of emotions raging inside its head, not even as the elder Darkrai turned to it beseechingly. "I spent the next eight years searching for you, always circling back to my island in hopes that you had found your way back to me. Nearly three years ago, I felt the presence of another Darkrai coming from the city where this all started. It was a lie." The other glared at the ground in vindictive rage. "Two humans and a Pokémon created a machine that could mimic the aura of a Darkrai, giving the entire town nightmares so that they could peddle false feathers of the Lunar-Dancer, not sparing a thought for the perversion of nature they brought about with their scheme.

"Though the machine was destroyed soon after, I could not bring myself to leave behind the only trace, no matter how false it may have been, I'd had of you for nearly a decade. The humans were not… pleased by my continued presence in the town, and summoned Cresselia herself to force me to flee. So I left. Yet… I could not search for you any longer. It was too painful."

The other stared into Darkrai's eyes, as if looking for an answer to a question it had yet to ask. Still, Darkrai said nothing while the other looked away again, back toward Tobias. "This was the state the boy I had failed to protect found me in. He had returned to his home after eight years of journeying, and brought with him a powerful team. I admit, I did not recognize him after so long apart—for he was no longer the boy I knew, but a man in his own right—and I attacked him directly upon hearing his wish to catch me." The other glanced down to its talons. "He still bears the scares of my rage upon his back."

This prompted Darkrai to finally break its silence, gazing between its own claws and Alex, who was sitting by the fire, talking to Tobias. "I… hurt Alex too. When we first met."

The other's mouth twitched up in an invisible smile. "To rephrase something Tobias once told me; 'We impact the lives of those around us in a very literal manner.' "

Darkrai looked back to its fellow. "So, Tobias caught you…"

The other nodded. "Yes. He only needed to use one single Poké Ball. As soon as I felt him, I knew who he was, and I fought no longer. A few months after I helped him win a major competition, Tobias heard tale of another Darkrai making its home on my old island. And though I wished with all my heart to see you again, I did not want to draw attention to you by asking Tobias, who by then was quite famous, to visit his home town once more. I had thought that my old home would serve you well as sanctuary, and by the time I knew I was mistaken, I also knew it was too late.

"I knew that if you sensed a being so much more powerful than yourself intruding upon your territory, you would be far more inclined to flee than listen to an old demon tell you a story of how you came to be. Tobias learned of my interest in the Darkrai of New Moon Island, and promised me that he would keep an eye on the situation, and track down any trainer that managed to catch you so that we could finally talk."

Darkrai blinked. "And here we are."

"And here we are," the other echoed.

The younger legendary considered its elder for a moment before speaking again. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes…" the other said hesitantly, "What I ask of you now, I know I have no right to even consider that I deserve. But, perhaps you could find it within your soul to give it anyway." The other took a deep breath. "I ask only for your forgiveness, and the opportunity to be for you now what I failed to become so many years ago… But, I will amend the request I have held on my tongue for over a decade, as I see now that you already have a very capable guardian." It nodded to Alex. "I request to be your teacher, to inform and instruct you on the ways and legends of our kind, so that you may be more capable in whatever ventures the future may hold for you."

Darkrai, stunned by the display of humility from the far more powerful being, took a moment to reflect on the tale that had just been told. If the story was indeed true, and Darkrai really didn't have any reason to doubt it, than the young legendary's hellish life had been the product of several unfortunate incidents—only a few of which were actually any fault of the other at all. And to say that the other had caused harm to those closest to it would be akin to accusing it of having black fur; Darkrai only needed to search its own memories to realize that their similarities went beyond what one might consider standard for their species. And besides, Darkrai had more questions for the other than stars it could count in a single night.

"If you had asked me that a few weeks ago," Darkrai began, "I would have denied your request with as much passion as I could muster. But now…" The younger legendary looked over to Alex, trying to form words that could accurately describe the bond it had made with its trainer.

The other followed the younger's gaze. "Ah, yes. Humans. They are a curious breed, are they not? Many of them will make your life a living hell, but there are a select few that will make you praise whatever force keeps our kind tied to this plane, for no heaven we could ever earn would possibly be as sweet as the place we find at their sides."

"Yes…" Darkrai let its eyes travel over Alex's form, feeling once more the instinctual urge to be physically closer to her. It turned back to its fellow, pushing the down the little voice in the back of its head that demanded the legendary go to its trainer. "I forgive you for not being able to be a presence in my life until now, and I openly welcome your tutelage. And," Darkrai continued as the other's expression morphed from anxiety to disbelief, "I thank you for bringing me into this life—no matter the trials I've faced, no matter the horrors I've endured, it's all been worth it to be here, now, with everyone I've ever come to care about," the young legendary paused, amending in its head, _save one_.

The other caught Darkrai's melancholy and sent it an understanding look, but said nothing on the matter. "Your grace humbles me… my youngling," the other tested the term with a hopeful glance.

Darkrai nodded, accepting the endearment. "Do I call you 'Father' then?" 'Mother' just didn't seem to fit.

The other flinched. "I would… rather you not." It explained swiftly as Darkrai's fur, which had been picking up in the etheric winds in excitement, slowed with disappointment. "After helping Tobias overcome his demons, and after witnessing what made them come about in the first place, that term has meant nothing good to me. If you wish to call me something, I would not be… discontented with 'Sire'."

"I shall call you Sire, then," Darkrai stated a bit more confidently than it felt.

The other's fur picked up to match Darkrai's. "If that is what you wish, my youngling."

The two legendaries soaked in the moment for a few minutes while Darkrai contemplated what it wanted to know first. "I have a lot of questions, Sire—about our kind, about your past, about myself…"

The other nodded. "And I shall endeavor to answer every single one of them to the utmost of my ability."

Darkrai cocked its head, thinking. "Then can you tell me why I feel the need to remain near Alex when she sleeps?"

The other nodded again. "You are bonding with her."

"You've used that term before," Darkrai pointed out.

"Yes," the other stated. "This is the first time this has happened to you?"

Darkrai confirmed. "I have no idea what's going on."

The other chuckled. "The first time is always confusing. I remember mine—I was terrified at what I was doing to my friend." The older legendary hummed as Darkrai's expression shifted to trepidation. "In fact, that part should begin tonight." Darkrai stared at the other, horrified, prompting it to explain. "What you are essentially doing is drenching your human in your own essence, preparing her for a process that is unique to our species, though a similar thing can come about with other Pokémon—powerful ghosts and psychics, mostly—and serves two purposes." It held up one claw. "First and foremost, this process is used to test the character of the soul we are bonding to. Arceus made our kind for that reason—to pass judgment upon the souls of the human race.

"If the human in question fails this test, than the second purpose comes into play—for this is how we make more of our kind. If they succeed, however, the human and the Darkrai in question will form an incredible bond that I have found to be… nearly unbreakable."

"Nearly?" Darkrai couldn't help but ask.

The other shifted. "It is… not something I like to talk about… but I feel that a… condensed history of my bond with Tobias's mother may be educational to you. If you would hear it," it put in.

Darkrai nodded. "If you're okay with talking about it."

"If you're sure." The two legendaries stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before the other cleared its throat. "When I first met her, she was innocent. The only nightmares she seemed capable of having had to do more with her current frustrations with her parents than any truly troubling issues, and we were able to get past them with minimal distress. You see, as long as your bonded is untroubled, they will not have nightmares come the new moon.

"As I said earlier, once she wed her lover, he showed his true colors and began abusing her. She had nightmares after that—but unlike the first time, these demons she refused to face. To spare her further torment at night than what she already had to endure during the day, I fled from her each month as the moon waned."

"So our ability is influenced by the moon," Darkrai pondered out loud.

"There are three reasons we give others nightmares, two are influenced by the moon," the other corrected, "The reason I have already given you—to test the souls of humans—and another—to feed—both spawn nightmares of growing intensity as the moon news. The last reason, if you are wondering, has to do with defending territory, and often reflects your mental state more than anything else. You can, also, purposely give others nightmares simply by forcing your essence and ire upon them as they sleep."

Darkrai cocked its head. "Feeding?" It hadn't been aware of that particular aspect.

"We draw most of our energy from moon light," the other said, "When the moon is full, we simply do not need to eat. As the moon wanes, however, we draw lunar energy in the form of dreams from those around us, leaving them with a sort of nightmare that can't be remembered—for they don't actually experience any visions as they sleep, but instead simply feel the pure emotion that comes from having a nightmare."

Darkrai frowned. "I haven't given anyone nightmares since I've been caught."

"The ability tends to be lessened after capture, to the point where a lack of lunar energy may be fully supplemented by physical nutrition—such as berries and Pokémon food."

"But we still cause the other kinds of nightmares." Darkrai looked over to Alex, who yawned, and once more felt the insatiable pull to go to her.

The other followed its gaze. "Yes. Don't worry about the bonding process, there's a technique you can use to help your trainer with her demons. It takes years to learn on one's own, but can be taught within a few minutes by one who already knows it. I will teach it to you tomorrow night."

Darkrai looked back to the other with a frown.

The other sighed. "I doubt you will be able to concentrate on it right now. Go to your trainer—there will be plenty of time later for our lesson."

Still feeling a bit off balance from the revelations that night, Darkrai wobbled into the air and fixed the other with a cautiously optimistic gaze. "Goodnight, Sire."

The other nodded, smiling invisibly. "Sleep well, my youngling."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

… **I'd like to apologize if anyone got lost in the prose there—I just can't seem to get Tobias's Darkrai to rephrase its dialog into anything** _ **less**_ **confusing. Ugh.**

 **Not sure how I feel about this chapter—I had originally planned to keep you guys in the dark until nearer to the end about what was actually going on with all that weirdness between Darkrai and Alex, but I couldn't figure out how to do this encounter (which needed to happen** _ **now**_ **) without Darkrai interrogating its elder about it.**

 **If anyone has any questions,** _ **please**_ **, leave a review! While this convoluted plot makes absolute sense to me, I will freely admit that I'm a bit weird and tend to see things in a different way than most people, so even with my beta (who understands my weirdness quite well) proof-reading, I know some people will still get lost in the exposition. Plus, any and all feedback you can give _will_ make this a 'better' (easier to read) story.  
**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (either of them), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**

 **Next chapter: the smelly stuff hits the spinning thing, and no one is safe from the fallout.**


	18. (Then something happened,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai species.** **Also,** **this characterization** **of Tobias, as he is very different in this story from his anime counterpart.**

 **Chapter Eighteen:  
Waning Crescent**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **O** O **O** O O **O** **O** O O **O** **OO** **O** O / O **O** **O** O O **O** O **O** / O **O** **O** O **O** O **O** O  
 **O** O O **O** **OO** **OO** **O** O O **O** OO / **OO** **OO** **O** O **O** O / **OO** OO **O** O O **O**  
OO OO **O** O OO OO **O** O **O** O / **O** O OO OO **O** O / **O** O OO **O** O OO

 _Hey cub, long time no see. It's good to see you're making new friends—but I hope you didn't forget about me. It is kind of your fault I'm here, after all. Don't get me wrong—I don't blame you for leaving me behind. I was old, holding you back. I just wish you'd do something with your new freedom, and maybe think about me a bit more._

 _Oh, hey, the big guy's still deliberating on letting me into heaven—if you could send some positive thoughts my way, that'd help speed things along._

 _Can't think of anything else I want to say to you… Oh, has Ponyta evolved yet? …No? Maybe you should try battling him more—I think it might be a confidence issue._

 _Ah, the big guy's ready for me, got to go. I'll try to speak to you again soon. Bye, cub._

 **OO** **O** O O **O** / **OO** **O** O **O** O / **OO** **O** O **O** O **O** O / O **O** **O** O **OO** OO  
O **O** O **O** **OO** / **O** O O **O** **OO** / OO O **O** **OO** O **O** / **OO** O **O** O **O** **O** O  
 **O** O **O** O **O** O / OO **O** O **O** O / **O** O **O** O **O** O OO / OO **O** O **OO** **O** O

Alex awoke with a start, mildly unsettled from the odd tone of the dream. It was the morning after the two Darkrai finally sat down together and talked at length about their 'business', and Tobias had promised a few more answers for her while they traveled today.

"Dark?" Darkrai stirred next to her, blinking its cyan eyes open to regard her with muzzy curiosity.

Alex smiled down at the drowsy legendary, strange dream fading like midnight mists before a morning sun. "Just a dream, I'm fine."

Darkrai instantly looked worried.

Alex giggled, reaching out to stroke the fluffy white fur of the dark type's head. "Really, I'm fine. It was just a dream—I don't even remember most of it now."

"Krai…" Darkrai didn't look convinced, but simply decided to loop a spindly arm around her waist and pull her close to it again, burying its face in her hair while her neck slotted comfortably between two of the red ridges that made up the Pokémon's collar.

Alex hummed, letting the legendary cuddle her for a few minutes before reaching back to pat it on the shoulder. "Okay, time to get up."

"Krai, Darkrai…" Darkrai groaned in complaint, eliciting another giggle from its trainer.

"Come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover today."

The dark type reluctantly released her, sparing a moment to disentangle her from its fur before letting her sit up.

Alex dug around in her pack, pulling out the item cube containing her clothing and pressing a button to release her day outfit. She glanced over her shoulder to give Darkrai a pointed look. After a moment, the legendary sighed and turned away obligingly so Alex could change in private. The trainer grinned to herself as she slipped out of her sleepwear. She often wondered what Pokémon thought of people wearing clothing, when they themselves strutted around in nothing but their natural coverings. Blushing, Alex recalled the first time she'd had to change in Darkrai's presence.

She'd been wearing the same clothes for the past few days simply because the legendary refused to leave her alone for more than a minute at a time, and she really hadn't wanted to risk it walking in on her mid-dress and getting curious about her naked body. Eventually, she had plucked up the courage to ask Darkrai to turn around for a few minutes, stating that it was a 'human thing', and that it would make her very uncomfortable if the dark type looked at her before she said it was okay to do so.

Darkrai had been understandably confused at first, but a few moments later, a look of realization had flashed over its face and it had nodded, turning away to stare at the tent flap to allow her privacy. Every morning and night since then, however, the legendary had seemed to have gotten more and more curious as to what she looked like sans clothes, and had protested more and more to turning around each time.

A few nights ago, it had finally 'peeked' at her, causing her to squeak indignantly and cover herself with a blanket before realizing that Darkrai had had its eyes closed and was laughing. She then realized with no small amount of astonishment that the Pokémon had been _teasing_ her the past few days, and seemed like it would continue to do so unless she discouraged it. So far, she hadn't.

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" Alex asked, keeping her tone light as she slipped on her traveling outfit.

Darkrai turned back over to face her, eyes closed, and nodded while cackling.

"You can look now," the trainer told it, tugging her socks onto her feet.

The legendary opened its eyes and gazed at her fondly.

Alex grinned, reaching out to ruffle the dark type's fur. "Come on, stupid. Let's go feed the troops."

 **OO** **O** O **O** O **OO** / **O** O **O** O **O** O **O** O / O **O** **O** O **O** O **O** O **O** O **OO** **O** O **O** O **O** O O **O** OO  
 **O** O **OO** O **O** OO / **OO** O **O** **OO** O **O** / **OO** **OO** **OO** O **O** OO **OO** **OO** O **O** OO **OO** **O** O  
OO **O** O **O** O **O** O / OO OO **O** O OO / **O** O OO **O** O **O** O **OO** OO OO **O** O **OO** **O** O OO

"I had a strange dream last night," Alex told Tobias, glancing over to the two Darkrai hovering side-by-side as the rest of the party walked. "It was… unsettling."

Tobias looked at her and nodded. "It's starting." Alex frowned at the other trainer. "The nightmares will get worse over the next few days, but if you can push through it, something amazing will happen."

"Oh?"

Tobias grinned evilly. "Yes."

Alex huffed, crossing her arms. "You're kind of useless."

The other trainer laughed. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Alex sighed, letting the topic drop as the two humans fell into companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Alex," Tobias started, breaking the quiet. The trainer in question glanced at him and nearly stumbled as she noticed how worried he looked. "If the nightmares get to be too much, you _can_ keep your Darkrai in its ball at night. It won't be comfortable for either of you, but…" The trainer trailed off for a moment, seeming to debate something. "On the night of the new moon, if your demons overwhelm you, they _can_ kill you."

This time Alex really did trip, catching herself just before she lost control and fell. " _What?!_ "

Tobias moved to steady her. "I don't think they will—you seem like a strong person—but just in case," he pulled out a little circular metal clamp from his pocket and handed it to her, "This is a ball lock—don't give me that look," he frowned at her appalled expression, "my Darkrai requested it—it will keep your Pokémon from coming out of its ball without your aid, and could very well save your life."

Alex glared at him. "Darkrai wouldn't hurt me."

"It might not have a choice," Tobias replied, "Darkrai are driven by very powerful instincts, and I doubt yours would be able to resist. Hell, _mine_ wasn't able to resist, thus the ball lock." He shook his head. "It took me three months to successfully make it through a new moon with my Darkrai, and I intend to help you as I was helped, but I'm giving this to you now just in case something happens and I can't be there to coach you through it."

Alex reluctantly pocketed the ball lock just as something happened.

Both of the trainers stopped in their tracks and stared down the path as a man stepped out of the bushes ahead of them. Alex cast a surreptitious glance around and noted that the Darkrai had already vanished into the shadows. As the man on the path approached them, Alex took a moment to notice that, in addition to his white tuxedo with bizarre cuff-links made of some kind of rainbow colored stone and black gloves, the man had a device on his face that looked reminiscent of the ones the Hearsay grunts had back when she first met Tobias in the Oreburgh Gate. The female trainer narrowed her eyes as she connected the dots. _Hearsay_.

"I do apologize for the abruptness of my appearance and the suddenness of my request," the man said, "but I'm afraid that I must ask you both to come with me."

Alex _hissed_. " _Hearsay_."

Tobias glanced to her in surprise as the man from Hearsay turned to her fully and bowed, stating, "Madam, I have heard about your loss, and I am truly sorry that we had a hand in it. The man who did this ignoble deed has been dealt with, and will no longer be in a position of power within our structure. That said, I know that nothing I or anyone else may do could ever mitigate the loss of a trusted companion—especially one who has died so suddenly—but you would honor me if you would accept my and my Lady's sincerest condolences."

Shaking in rage, Alex bit out, "Screw you."

Tobias gave her a wary look. "Alex," he murmured, "remember what I said about demons."

Alex simply glared at him as the Hearsay man straightened and gazed at her sorrowfully. "I know my words ring hollow in the face of such tragedy, even more so when you hear what I have to say." The two trainers turned their focus back to the man. "You are both carrying incredibly dangerous Pokémon with you. Even when they are properly restrained, Darkrai can still kill with their nightmares. Hearsay has the ability to contain Pokémon like that, and keep them from harming anyone." The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a Poké Ball. "I know you both have grown attached to your Pokémon, and I doubt either of you will give them up without a fight, but I will ask you, as a gentleman, to please hand over your Darkrai now so that no blood may be spilt this day."

Tobias leaned over to Alex and whispered in her ear, "Withdraw your team and run, I'll take care of this guy. Don't wait up for me, get to Alamos before the new moon." The male trainer leaned back and nodded to her, turning to the man. "I'm afraid we'll have to decline your request, but before we get down to business," Tobias plucked a Poké Ball from his belt, "may I ask who I am speaking to?"

Alex took a step back and motioned to her team, hesitating when she spied a cyan eye peering at her from the bushes. She thought for a moment and shook her head minutely, warning Darkrai to say back. She wanted it on the field in case they had to make a speedy exit. Ponyta, Purugly, Kricketune and Murkrow each cast a chary glance in the direction of the Hearsay man as they slunk out of the surrounding woods and formed a line before Alex. Swiping her hand across the first four of the five balls on her belt, the trainer withdrew the majority of her team while listening to the other two humans converse.

"Ah yes, how rude of me," the Hearsay man said, looking abashed, "My name is Albert, but many mistakenly call me 'Sir Albert' for my manner. In truth, I have no such title, but I have given up trying to correct the populace, as everyone seems to ignore such protests." Albert smiled fondly. "I know of your name, Tobias Oneiroi—you and your Pokémon have been in our sights for a long time. In fact, I have studied what is known of your fighting style for years now, and have trained my team accordingly. It is truly an honor to finally battle you." He turned to Alex. "Our research tells us that your name is Alexandra Annwn, but we have next to no data at all on your battling capabilities—only that you _do_ in fact have a trainer's license."

Alex said nothing, not wanting to give anything away as she pondered how she could best squeeze past the soon-to-ensue battle without attracting too much attention.

Albert hummed after a moment, turning back to Tobias. "Shall we begin?"

At Tobias's nod, both men tossed their Poké Balls into the air.

"Raichu!"

"Garchomp!"

A large orange and white mouse appeared on Albert's side of the field, balling its little brown paws into fists while its long, whip-like black tail lashed behind it, mischievous grin overtaking its face as sparks flew from its yellow cheek pouches. Its opponent landed between it and Tobias with a thunk that shook the ground. The huge blue and red dragon stretched its head up to the sky and gave a joyful roar at the prospect of battling. Looking back down, it sized up the little electric rat and snorted.

"It would seem I have the type advantage," Tobias commented as Alex began edging towards the bushes while the Hearsay man was distracted.

Or at least, she thought he was.

"Your Pokémon does, yes," Albert admitted. He glanced sharply to where Alex was about to disappear into the woods and pointed. "Raichu!"

"Rai!" The lightning rodent affirmed, dashing with sudden swiftness to the startled trainer before Tobias could muster a defense. Time seemed to slow as the Raichu sprang into the air before her, locking eyes with her for a millisecond that stretched into an hour as it swiped its tail up the length of her torso.

"Alex!" Tobias's horrified yell brought reality back up to speed as the Raichu pushed off against her chest with its back legs and somersaulted backwards, returning to the battlefield as Alex fell over, unable to break her fall with her paralyzed limbs.

"I apologize, madam, but I cannot let you leave quite yet," Albert had the grace to look ashamed at his actions as his Raichu stood proud before him, "Do not worry; the paralysis will wear off in an hour or two, however—"

"You underhanded bastard!" Tobias interrupted, he and his Garchomp glowering in equal turns at the other man and his Pokémon. "I'm going to make you pay for that!" he snarled, pointing accusingly at his opponent, "Garchomp! Use Earthquake!"

The blue dragon gleefully roared in acknowledgement, leaping into the air and coming down _hard_ onto the ground, resultant wave of dirt and rock surging towards the little orange Pokémon on the other side of the field.

"Magnet Rise," Albert calmly instructed, watching as his Raichu shot into the air with an electric glow, avoiding the Earthquake entirely.

Tobias gritted his teeth as Garchomp snarled. "Flamethrower!"

"Light Screen."

Garchomp let loose a powerful jet of flame from its mouth just as Raichu disappeared behind a pane of psychic energy. Alex winced and squeezed her eyes shut as the blinding combo flared, roaring inferno drowning out the calls of the trainers until a huge shattering sound made the paralyzed teenager's ears ring. Alex peeked as the light died down, sound returning to the world just in time for her to hear Albert's next command.

"Grass Knot."

The battered but triumphant Raichu hovered midair as the smoke cleared, sending a bolt of electricity into the ground near Garchomp. The blue dragon looked down in surprise as the grass came alive and snared its feet, yanking back with surprising force and causing the stupefied Pokémon to fall flat on its stomach with a grunt.

Tobias looked incensed. "Garchomp! Get up!"

The Mach Pokémon struggled to its feet as Raichu landed on the ground, Magnet Rise worn off.

"Good job, Raichu, come back." Albert withdrew a grinning Raichu and switched out another ball. "Dusknoir, Trick Room."

The burly ghost Pokémon sprang into action even before the light faded, an eerie blue box forming over the field for a moment before vanishing.

Garchomp finally found its footing as Tobias cursed under his breath. "Hone Claws," he snarled.

"Ice Punch."

Tobias's eyes widened as the Dusknoir's fists gleamed an icy blue. "Counter it with Flamethrower!"

Garchomp spewed forth a gout of flame for the second time that battle, but could only watch in dismay as its opponent simply scooted to the side with abnormal speed and rushed in, slamming the dragon upside the chin with an ice covered fist, effectively cutting off the fire and sending the Mach Pokémon reeling backwards.

Tobias winced as his Pokémon fell. "Garchomp, return." The blue dragon disappeared into red light as the legendary trainer swapped his Pokémon. He paused before sending his next fighter out, though. "You really have been studying my battle technique for years, haven't you?" Tobias asked, sounding slightly disturbed.

"As I've said, you have been on our radar for quite some time," Albert responded as his Dusknoir floated back to his side of the field.

"How long is 'quite some time'?"

"You first came to our attention after the power plant incident," the Hearsay man revealed.

"That was five years ago," Tobias stared at his opponent, jaw slightly slack.

Albert raised an eyebrow. "Fighting a Zapdos while riding a Latios over a major landmark would get even a fledgling organization's interest. We wanted to recruit you then, but you disappeared too quickly. Now, cease stalling and send out your next Pokémon."

Tobias looked down at the Poké Ball in his hand, then glanced over to where Alex was laying in the grass, stiff as a board and unable to move. She caught his gaze, alarmed by the defeat in his eyes as he switched out the ball he was holding for a new one. With a subtle nod to the bushes, he turned back to the battlefield.

"Latios!" He called, tossing the ball high in the air, "Bring the light!"

Alex squeezed her eyes shut as another blinding flash seared the area. Before the light faded, however, the female trainer felt a familiar set of spindly arms work their way under her prone form and lift her up as Darkrai took advantage of the blinded enemies and sped off through the air overhead, leaving the battle far behind just as she heard Albert call out a new Pokémon.

"Latias!"

Alex blinked her eyes open, managing to catch a glimmer of rainbow light flashing behind them that was soon accompanied by an unearthly roar. Darkrai tucked her closer to its chest and somehow went even faster, forcing its trainer to close her eyes again against the gale of air rushing past. Unable to move much more than her eyelids, Alex did the only thing she could. Sending a prayer out to Tobias, the paralyzed trainer let her Pokémon carry her far, far away.

 **OO** **O** O **O** O **O** O **OO** O **O** / **OO** **O** O O **O** **OO** / **OO** **O** O O **O** O **O** **O** O **O** O **OO** OO  
O **O** **OO** O **O** OO OO **O** O / **O** O OO **O** O O **O** / O **O** O **O** **O** O **OO** **OO** O **O** O **O** **OO**  
OO **O** O OO OO **O** O **O** O / OO OO OO **O** O / OO OO **O** O **O** O **O** O **O** O **OO** O **O**

 **End chapter.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind, so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**


	19. and the family was divided,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai species.**

 **AN up here this time.**

 **One reviewer asked where Tobias was from—his first appearance in the anime was in episode DP183; '** _ **League Unleashed!**_ **' But where he really features (and consequently curb-stomps Ash) is in episode DP189; '** _ **The Semi-Final Frontier!**_ **' It's an awesome one to watch if you like Darkrai.  
…Also, all references to other fanfictions are purely coincidental. Just to be clear. If there's two very similar things in two different fics, it usually means that there's a basis in cannon.**

 **Oh, here's something interesting; I based Darkrai's behavior in part off of the mythology of the night hag, which is also what Darkrai itself is partly based off of—night hags are (supposedly) horrid creatures that lie on top of you as you sleep and steal your life force. They are known to cause nightmares and sleep paralysis in their victims—the sleep paralysis, in turn, feels a lot like being held down by an unmovable force on your chest.**

 **And with** _ **that**_ **lovely thought in mind…**

 **Chapter Nineteen:  
Bad Dreams**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex glanced up from where she was playing with Zigzagoon. All around the muddy pair were glowering faces with sharp teeth and glaring yellow and red eyes. One of the Mightyena, the largest one in the pack, took a step forward and assessed her, piercing gaze boring into her soul as it stared down its snout at her.

"Weak," it sneered.

Alex heard a yelp from behind her and held back a gasp as she turned to find Zigzagoon being torn apart by the ravenous pack. Alex backed away from the carnage while Darkrai hovered nearby, looking on with mild interest. She stopped as her back hit a wall of grey fur, and looked up.

"Worthless."

A pair of jaws descended on her—

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex woke with a start, nearly bolting upright but was held in place by a weight on her chest. For a second she thought the paralysis from yesterday had come back, but realized the truth as her gaze locked onto a pair of wide blue eyes set about an inch from her face. For whatever reason, Darkrai had decided to sleep on top of her and was pinning her down with its (not inconsiderable) mass.

"Umm," Alex began, eyeing the narrowing white pupils filling her vision, "Good morning?"

"Krai?" Darkrai's breath tickled her nose as the Pokémon blinked in confusion.

The trainer fought the urge to sneeze. "Do you think you could let me up?"

The legendary blinked again before jerking back suddenly, yelping in pain and nearly pulled its fur out—all of it being tangled into a mat behind its trainer's back. Which, now that she was able to look around a bit, might not have been too bad of a thing—otherwise she would have been sleeping on the cold hard ground. Because she was most certainly _not_ in the tent.

Alex tried to piece together enough of last night to tell her why she was sleeping in the middle of a tiny clearing with a Darkrai on her chest (which, given the shape of the dark type's body, was not as painful as she might have suspected) instead of in her padded tent _next_ to said Darkrai.

The legendary had carried her stiff body away from the battle and well into the night, whereupon she had simply drifted off. She guessed Darkrai must have kept flying while she slept and eventually had to stop to rest. She would have thought though, that the Pokémon would have at least set up the tent for them.

Alex felt a pang as she recalled the reason they had fled so quickly. After all that talk of how much he loved battling, she honestly didn't think that Tobias would— _could_ —lose to that Hearsay person, but that parting look he had given her made her feel a sort of guilty relief that Darkrai hadn't wasted time making them comfortable. If Tobias was defeated, he'd be completely defenseless to whatever Albert had planned for him—the Hearsay man had already shown that he wasn't above using his Pokémon to attack other people—and Alex didn't think she'd put up nearly as much of a fight as the legendary trainer had once Hearsay caught up.

Darkrai brought Alex back to the present with a pained huff. While she had been pondering their situation, the Pokémon had been doing its best to detangle them. Unfortunately, the dark type's arms were caught in an awkward position near her sides, tangled in such a way so that it couldn't get them free unless Alex shifted, and Alex couldn't shift while Darkrai had her pinned.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the pleading look her Pokémon was giving her. "What do you expect me to do about this? I don't even know how we got into this position."

The legendary's gaze turned apologetic as it shuffled its arms further under her back. Alex realized what Darkrai was going to do about half a second before it did it, and let out an embarrassing squeak as the dark type threw itself to the side and rolled them over, placing itself at the bottom with its trainer on top. Arms freed, Darkrai worked quickly to slice its own fur off and release Alex.

Once freed, the trainer swung her leg from over Darkrai's middle to kneel at its side. The Pokémon simply continued to lay on its back on the ground, staring up at her with a troubled look in its eye.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, growing concerned.

Darkrai sighed, but didn't verbalize an answer.

The trainer's stomach growled, but she pushed aside the gnawing feeling in favor of comforting her troubled Pokémon. "Is it something Tobias's Darkrai told you?" she guessed, reaching her hand down to carefully stroke at the soft furrow between the legendary's head and collar.

Darkrai nodded, eyes closing as it rubbed its cheek against her palm, but in a far more subdued manner than Alex was accustomed to.

"Is it about nightmares?"

The dark type's eyes opened and it stared up at her, giving a slight nod. "Rai krai?"

 _How did you know?_ Alex smiled. "Tobias told me—and don't worry, we have a contingency in place in case things get too severe." She thought of the ball lock and winced internally even as Darkrai seemed to cheer up. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

In the end, Alex decided against letting the rest of the team out until they got to Alamos—while in their Poké Balls, a Pokémon's biological systems were put on pause, meaning that they didn't need to eat or drink, and their wounds wouldn't get any worse or better until they were let out—she wanted to travel as fast as they could on a daily basis to get as far from Hearsay as possible. Tobias was a well prepared trainer with a Pokémon that (he claimed, at least) could fly faster than a jet. If he won, he'd catch up to them no matter how much ground they covered that day.

Darkrai had gone back to eating food again, for whatever reason, and almost seemed to get a sugar rush from the amount of Peacha berries it consumed. It had nearly succeeded in scooping her up and flying off with her again before she managed to stop it. During breakfast, Alex had replayed what Tobias had told her about Darkrai, reflected on how Hearsay seemed to know where they were headed, and come up with the theory that they somehow had a way of tracking Darkrai's essence. Her Pokémon hadn't been too thrilled at the idea, (correctly) assuming that Alex's next step would be to put it away and travel on alone—to which it protested vehemently, aghast at the thought of her being defenseless in case her theory was wrong, and they found her anyway. It had pointed out (through an admittedly entertaining game of charades) that if Albert caught up to them, he might use his Raichu to paralyze her again before she could pull out a single ball.

Alex and Darkrai had eventually come to their current compromise, trading speed for stealth as the trainer peddled her bike with her Pokémon floating along side, hoping that the legendary wasn't putting off enough essence for anyone to track (Tobias had said something about stress and excursion causing Darkrai to output more essence) while it saved its strength for any future confrontations.

Alex sighed, mind going numb as she entered the fourth consecutive hour of biking with Darkrai remaining ominously quiet by her side, shadowing her like a phantom in the fading late-noon light. They would have to stop to make camp soon—though Alex assumed that 'camp' in this case was going to consist only of her tent—and the trainer would once more have to face a nightmare under the baleful light of the crescent moon.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex awoke the next morning in her tent with Darkrai nowhere to be found. She'd had a (suspiciously) restful sleep after traveling all day yesterday, and she suspected that today would bring more of the same. Alex unzipped her tent and stepped out, intent on locating her lost legendary.

Suddenly, a flash of red light manifested in front of her, fading into the familiar form of Purugly. Alex blinked as the fat cat shook her head and looked around, yellow eyes landing on her trainer's startled face.

"Were you planning on letting us out today?" Purugly asked, tone surly, "Or were we just gonna sit in our balls again?"

"I, I," Alex stammered, "I needed to travel faster—"

"—and you didn't want us to slow you down, yeah," Purugly snorted, "we get it."

Alex glanced away, noting Darkrai floating near the tree line in the back of her mind. "That's not what I—"

"—meant?" Alex jumped as another red flash turned into one of her Pokémon, Ponyta this time. "Isn't it? To be fair, you _did_ outpace me last time we raced. 'Course, I would have been able to keep up if I had evolved."

Alex winced at the transparent accusation. "I'm sorry, I—"

Flash. "—am not good enough?" Kricketune finished for her. "We know. That egg would have hatched by now, I think, if it had sensed a capable trainer nearby."

"But—"

"—you're not my trainer," Murkrow appeared next, "You and I and everyone else knows why I hatched." The little bird flew away to perch on Darkrai's shoulder.

"True strength comes from battling," Tobias said behind her, causing her to whirl around, "and Pokémon need a trainer that will help them get stronger." He reached a hand up to scratch at Garchomp's chin, who was standing proud beside him. "How can you call yourself a trainer if you don't battle your Pokémon?"

Purugly, Ponyta, and Kricketune went to stand beside Tobias, who then held his arm out for Murkrow to perch on. The trainer smiled as the little bird swooped in and landed on his wrist, dropping his other hand from Garchomp to stroke her feathers. "See? Pokémon respect strength above all else. If you're not strong, they won't follow you. And nor should they."

Murkrow cooed at the attention. "Can you help me become strong?"

Tobias grinned. "Of course, little one."

Ponyta bounced on his hooves. "I wanna evolve!"

The trainer laughed at the fire colt's enthusiasm. "Give me a week."

Alex watched as the man turned and walked off, a trail of Pokémon chattering excitedly at his feet. She turned away as the party vanished into the distance, catching Darkrai's eye. The Pitch Black Pokémon made no comment, watching impassively as she slowly sank to her knees and cried.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex woke up shaking, immediately flinching away from Darkrai, who was once more (though it really had no idea how it got there) perched on her chest. The legendary pulled back as far as it could without hurting itself.

"Alex?" Darkrai gazed down at her, concerned.

She struggled to get free for a few seconds before giving up, panting. "I… I need… a moment."

Darkrai retreated into itself while Alex caught her breath. It was hurting her again, and it couldn't even remember _how_. Last night, and the night previous, as soon as Alex had fallen asleep, Darkrai had felt a yank on its essence and an overwhelming urge to do… _something_ to its trainer. It had resisted the first night, wanting to continue fleeing from the battle grounds until morning, but had found itself drifting closer to the ground anyway. Feeling that they might be far enough from the battle at this point, Darkrai let its instincts guide them down into a clearing, whereupon it had tried to set Alex down to set up her tent, and had blacked out.

It had then woken up in the same position it was currently in—tangled up to its tail with its trainer. Which was _very_ strange, as the dark type normally kept that part of its body well away from Alex when they slept together, not wanting it to get crushed in case someone moved.

The next night, last night, Darkrai hadn't resisted the pull of its instincts, and was able to watch the process by which it had ensnared its trainer. First, it had lifted her up and snaked its shoulder fur underneath her back while its tail wound around her legs and its white fur curled under her head and neck. Then the Pokémon had pinned her arms to her sides with its elbows and grasped her head with its talons. Its shoulder fur had wrapped around them again and pulled taut, and Darkrai had felt a surge of energy flowing through it. _Then_ it blacked out.

Darkrai's mild annoyance with the gaps in its memory was washed away by a much stronger trepidation as it realized that the position it kept taking with its trainer rendered her completely immobile to keep her from thrashing in her sleep.

Alex shuddered beneath it, drawing the legendary back to the present. "Okay, I'm good," she nodded, eyes closed.

Darkrai took a moment before rolling them over to assess its trainer. She was still breathing heavily with her eyes screwed shut, looking as if she were bracing herself for an impact… or trying to recover from one. With no small amount of apprehension, the legendary gently swapped places with its trainer, freeing its claws and unbinding them both. There had to be a better way of doing this—if Darkrai could, purely on instinct, wrap its trainer up in its fur, shouldn't it be able to unwrap her, too? Darkrai would have to test that… next month. Because, as the Pokémon watched Alex sit up and bury her face in her hands, it sure as _hell_ wasn't going to let her go through this again tonight.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

All that morning, Darkrai caught Alex glancing down at the collection of Poké Balls on her belt as they traveled, as if she were contemplating on letting the team out despite what she'd told it yesterday about needing to travel fast. Now, as they stopped to make camp once more in the dark, she unhooked one of the little red and white spheres and held it in her hand.

"Alex?" Darkrai paused in its chores and floated over to its trainer. "Are you okay?"

The trainer continued to stare at the ball, frowning. Finally, she hooked it back onto her belt and turned to the legendary. "Yeah, I'm fine."

 _No, I'm not_ , Darkrai translated in its head, sighing outwardly. "You can tell me anything, Alex. I won't laugh at you."

She gave it a hollow smile. "It's just a dream."

The dark type considered her for a minute. "I think you should put me away tonight, Alex."

She blinked. "What?"

Darkrai reached down and tapped on the blue and black ball it knew to be its own. "Put me away."

Alex placed a hand over the Moon Ball. "Are you sure?"

The legendary nodded. "I don't want to hurt you any more."

The trainer lifted the ball, cradling it in her palms. "I'd have to lock you in—it wouldn't be pleasant, from what Tobias told me."

"Do it."

"If Hearsay attacks tonight…"

"We'd be vulnerable anyway."

"I'm not weak," Alex said faintly, staring at the ball.

"I know. Alex," Darkrai spoke softly, locking eyes with her as she looked up, "You are stronger right now than I could ever hope to become." Alex blinked again. "Please."

The trainer let her gaze drop back down and nodded numbly. "Okay."

Darkrai hovered back a few feet as Alex clicked the button on the ball.

Nothing happened.

Frowning, Alex tried again.

Still nothing.

Darkrai could feel its fur begin to slow as dread crept into its form.

Alex took out a different ball on her belt, and tried to open it without success. Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh."

"Alex?" Darkrai asked, unable to keep the growing hysteria out of its voice.

The trainer slowly put the balls back onto her belt and looked up at it. "Remember when that Raichu paralyzed me?"

"No," the dark type denied weakly, recalling the event in pristine slow motion perfection.

Alex nodded, her own mask of calmness starting to slip. "It must have messed up the electronics in the Poké Balls. It looks like we'll just have to push through. At least the stuff in my bag seems to work."

Darkrai shook its head, backing away. "No, Alex—there must be something you can do—I don't want to… I _can't_ hurt you again!"

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry." Her lips quirked up into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hey, if we can get up early enough, we could get to Alamos by tomorrow night."

Horrified by its trainer's acceptance of the situation, Darkrai did the only thing left it could think of: it turned and fled into the night.

"Darkrai!" Alex's distraught call grew faint as the nightmare king dropped into the shadows and raced away as fast as it was able, trying desperately to spare its trainer from the unwilling punishment it was sure to dole out that night to her helpless mind.

Guided only by the dim light of stars and its own natural night vision, Darkrai bolted through the gloom, trees around it blurring into a shadowy smudge, devoid of any color in the blackness of the night. Suddenly, pain stabbed at its mind, and the legendary was forced to halt, coming to a complete stop as it emerged from the shadows and clutched its head in agony.

"Krai!" the dark type ground out, forcing its eyes open to glare at the moon directly overhead. Gathering its will, Darkrai pushed itself on, inching further and further away from its beloved that in mind, the pain began to subside, and the legendary picked up speed once more, determination filling its soul as it sped onwards, sinking back into the darkness.

Darkrai didn't want to completely abandon Alex, though—and soon felt that it was far enough away from her to avoid terrorizing her sleep. The dark type slowed and followed a small foot path off the main road to a clearing.

And felt its heart drop as a familiar faded orange tent came into view.

"Darkrai!" A frantic Alex ran up to the Pokémon as it rose from the shadows numbly. "Why—what— _Why?_ "

When had it…? Darkrai blinked. Of course—the headache… It had closed its eyes for a moment. That must have been when it… Darkrai shook its head. It would have to try again. It began to turn away.

"Stop this!" Alex grabbed its arms, forcing the legendary back into reality. "Please! Don't…"

Darkrai stared in alarm as tears began to form in its trainer's eyes.

"I can't…" she whispered, bowing her head and gritting her teeth, "I can't do this alone… Please, Darkrai, don't leave me." She looked back up at it, desperation in her eyes driving a spear through the nightmare king's heart. "I need you, don't abandon me… Please…"

"Alex…" Darkrai gently tugged its arms from her grasp, wrapping them around the crying trainer to hold her close. "You know it's me that's hurting you."

"They're just dreams, Darkrai—they're not real." She buried her face in its fur. "But you are."

"You know they're more than that," Darkrai said softly, knowing its words would be lost in the sentiment.

"Don't go…" Alex began to trail off, grip around her Pokémon's upper half weakening.

"Please don't ask me to stay, Alex," Darkrai murmured into her hair as it felt the pull of its instincts strengthen.

"Please… Stay…"

Darkrai looked down at the trainer in its arms, watching her breathing even out as sleep claimed her.

"I'll stay."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**


	20. but they were never truly alone,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai species.**

… **Oh, remember when I was talking about bumping up the story rating to M? Yeah, that's this chapter—the opening scene, as a matter of fact. And** _ **that**_ **brings us to…**

 **WARNING** **: This chapter contains descriptions of disturbing images.  
If descriptions of living things rotting bothers you, you may wish to skip the first scene, and just imagine that something horrific has happened.**

 **Chapter Twenty:  
Angels**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

The lab door opened to reveal chaos. Purple floor panels were strewn about, torn from their normal places and thrown into the walls, gouging scars along the blue hued computer banks lining the room. Alex picked her way through the devastation and came to a stop near the door she knew led to the hatchery.

Mightyena stood at the portal, watching her evenly as she sank to her knees. "This is your fault, cub."

Alex nodded, glancing around at the destroyed lab. "I know."

The old hyena snorted. "No, not the lab."

Turning her gaze back to her oldest friend, Alex gasped at the unnatural angle Mightyena's neck was bent into.

"Yeah, cub— _you_ did this." The dark type narrowed his eyes at her. "I wasn't strong enough to survive. Maybe if you hadn't been so quick to give up on me, I could've gotten strong enough to stay with you. I wouldn't have been here. _I wouldn't be dead._ "

"No," Alex whispered, forcing her eyes away from the horrific sight. Spying Darkrai hovering a distance away, watching them, she realized what was going on. "This isn't real."

"The _Hell_ it isn't!" Mightyena barked, jumping to his feet and towering over her, "You may be having a nightmare, _cub_ , but don't think for a _second_ this isn't real!" The Bite Pokémon took a step forward, putting his sideways snout right in her face. "This is _your fault_ , cub! All this is on _you_. You wanna know something, cub?" he asked her suddenly. "You have to _fight_ to get into heaven. And I lost. Just like last time." The broken hyena gestured with his snapped neck. "That's right," Mightyena continued as Alex's face fell further in horror, eyes filling with hate, "I'm in the _other_ place now. Because. Of. _You_."

"No, Mighty—" Alex whimpered, the scene before her beginning to blur with tears, "I didn't—"

"That's right cub," Mightyena interrupted, "You _didn't_. I trusted you. I left my home, my pack, _my family_ , to follow _you_. And how did you repay my loyalty?" The dark type spat, "You did _nothing_. You didn't let me fight, you didn't let me get stronger. I _wasted my life_ on you!"

"This _isn't real!_ " Alex screamed, pushing Mightyena back. The old hyena tripped, hitting the ground with a sickening _crack!_

But still, he spoke. "You know better, cub." Mightyena laughed, an ill, bloody sound. "I can't help it if your demons are stronger than you."

"Mighty…" Alex wept as her old friend got to his feet, limbs bending in ways they were never intended to.

" _Oh_ Mighty," Mightyena mocked, "I didn't _mean_ to~ It wasn't _my_ fault. I _tried!_ " He snorted at the last one. "But you didn't, did you? You were so scared of failing that you didn't even _try_. You perverted the title of trainer _just_ so you could have an excuse to get away from your parents! You didn't care about _us_ , you just didn't want to admit the truth. You were too _ashamed_ of your own _weakness_ to tell your parents that you didn't have the _snuff_ to be a trainer!"

Alex hid her face in her hands, unable to comfort herself with the idea that she was sleeping. It didn't matter what the source was, after all, if the information was true.

"You're a spineless coward who runs away from every challenge you face. You've _never_ done the hard thing. You've _never_ tried to win. Every time the road gets even a _tiny_ bit rough, you turn tail and run!"

"That's not true!" Alex cried, "I stood up to _you_!"

Mightyena snorted. "That's right. You were a brave kid. Too bad you grew up. Tell me, aren't adults supposed to be stronger than children? Then again, you can't really call yourself an adult either, can you? You've never even fought a gym battle."

"I…" Alex winced. "I didn't want you guys to get hurt."

"Don't lie to me, cub," the old dark type scoffed, "You know how hard it is for a Pokémon to get hurt in a battle. Just look at the kid over there," Mightyena pointed his snout at Darkrai, head swinging around like a balled up sock in a child's clinched fist, "Three years of constant battling, and only a few scars to show for it. You've been making up excuses for as long as you've been able to talk."

"I… I'm not weak…" Alex protested, nausea creeping up the back of her throat as Mightyena's fur began sloughing off, the stench of decay pervading the room as a stray wire caught fire.

"Even _you_ don't believe that anymore," Mightyena continued talking even as his lower jaw rotted off, "Deluded as you are. Tell me, cub—why do you think the kid chose you?"

Alex looked to Darkrai, hovering impassively even as the flames began to spread across the lab. "I… I don't know."

"It chose you because you are _weak_. It knew you wouldn't battle it, wouldn't try to command it. It knew it could boss you around, make you do whatever it wanted. And you wouldn't even put up a fight. You'd _enjoy_ it—face it cub, you've never been an alpha. And you never will be. You don't have the _strength_ to lead—you're just an omega. A weak, _sniveling_ , omega."

"You're wrong," Alex whispered, "Darkrai cares about me."

"Oh sure," Mightyena cackled, "I never said it didn't—it loves you like a little pet. It coddles you, grooms you, feeds you—it treats you like what you really are; a whining little _baby_. And I'm sure it'll come to your rescue," the hyena laughed harder, maggots spilling from his dangling tongue, "as long as it doesn't have to get its claws dirty!"

"Stop…"

"Oh come on! Did you seriously think that a _legendary_ of all things would follow _you_? Ha! You're even more deluded than I thought."

"Stop it…"

"It's a good thing the kid's genderless, or it would've made you its bitch—not that it hasn't."

"Shut up…"

"You'd be bending over _right now—_ "

" **SHUT UP!** " Alex backhanded Mightyena, sending the decaying Pokémon flying back to hit the wall. The body of her oldest friend spattered on impact, gore shooting in every direction as his gangrenous skull landed in front of her face, while fire licked along the edges of her fading vision as Mightyena's voice echoed in her ears one last time.

"I'll see you in Hell, _cub_."

 **OO** **OO** O **O** **O** O O **O** **OO**  
OO O **O** **OO** **OO** **O** O OO  
 **O** O **OO** **O** O OO OO OO

Alex woke up screaming.

Darkrai jerked its talons away from her head with a start. "Alex! Alex, stop, it's okay, it's over—"

"Get off!" Alex yelped, thrashing, "Get away!"

"Calm down!" Darkrai tried to soothe the trainer, "It was just a dream, I'm here, you're safe—"

"Don't touch me!" Alex screeched as the legendary stroked her hair with a claw, "Let me go!"

Darkrai concentrated for a moment, willing its fur to release its captive. With a ripple of darkness, all the longer fur on the dark type's body faded away, regrowing after a moment in its proper places. Darkrai ignored its own astonishment at the accomplishment as Alex immediately scooted away, curling up into a ball in the corner of the tent and shaking.

"Alex…?" Darkrai asked tentatively, reaching out.

The trainer flinched. "Stay back!"

Darkrai yanked its talon back, withdrawing as far as it could into the opposite corner of the tent.

"I… I'm sorry, I just—I can't," Alex clinched her teeth together, sucking in a breath.

"It's okay, Alex. I'm—"

"Oh gods," Alex slapped her hand over her mouth and leapt for the tent flap, yanking the zipper down and jumping outside.

"Alex?" Darkrai poked its head out of the tent as Alex began retching at the edge of the clearing. Not wanting to get too close to its distressed trainer, the legendary hovered at a distance next to the tent. "Are you okay?"

Alex coughed. "I'll be… fine. I just need a moment."

Darkrai very much doubted that a moment was all the trainer needed, but kept back from her nonetheless. The legendary debated on saying something, but decided that maybe silence would be best for now. Besides, it had said just about all it could find to say at the time, and Alex didn't look to have understood much of it.

It took a long time for Alex to straighten up and wipe her face on her sleeve. She then stared at her dirtied clothes for a moment before sighing and walking back to the tent. Darkrai backed up to give her space to get around it without touching it, watching as she bent down and rifled through her bag, pulling out a towel and wiping her sleeve off.

Alex sighed again, turning her gaze up to the still darkened sky. "It's still a bit early to travel."

She said nothing else, and neither did Darkrai—the legendary simply watched her with concern that flared when she glanced at it and flinched. Awkward silence descended on the clearing as the trainer stared at the ground, resolutely at first, then numbly as time wore on and the remnants of vomit dried on her shirt.

Alex looked like she wanted to cry, but had forgotten how, and it took all of Darkrai's willpower to not go to her and wrap her up in an embrace. Even though all of its instincts screamed for it to do _something_ , the dark type held back, fearing harming her further. This night, on the eve of the new moon, reminded Darkrai of the night right before the full moon, when Alex had told them all that Mightyena had died. Unlike the night following, though, Darkrai very much doubted that confronting its trainer with her grief would help here. No, Alex trusted it now; if she wanted comfort, she'd ask for it. Or so the legendary hoped. There was a little voice it could just barely hear over the shouts of its instincts that advised the dark type that going against the trainer's wishes right now would be a terrible idea, and given the circumstances, Darkrai was far more inclined to listen to the little voice rather than the greater part of its being that demanded physical contact.

So Darkrai forced itself to stand by as its trainer—beautiful, vivacious Alex—appeared to slowly die right before its eyes.

Then Alex's rucksack rustled.

Both the Pokémon and the human jumped at the noise, turning as one to gaze in surprise at the bag as the sound repeated. Frowning, Alex opened the sack and sifted through it, pausing after a few seconds to stare in shock at the apparent source of the disturbance. Slowly, she withdrew a yellowish Poké Ball with light green splotches on it, holding it in her hands and watching it as if it would disappear if she looked away.

Then it wiggled again.

Alex gasped, closing her hands around the ball to keep it from rolling out of her grasp, and pointed it at the ground. She mumbled something that sounded like a prayer, and pushed the button.

A beam of red light shot from the ball and solidified in front of her into an egg. The unborn Pokémon had a light gray shell with black fur-like patterns on the top and bottom, and Darkrai felt a familiar pull coming from it that signified a dark type.

She and her Pokémon held their breaths as the egg sat there, still as a rock.

Then it shook.

Darkrai stayed back from the event, not wanting to interfere or draw its trainer's attention away from the sight before her as she knelt on the ground, watching the egg with a mix of stupefaction and awe.

Suddenly, a crack appeared on the egg, a beam of blinding light spilling from within. Then, it split open, and a small form tumbled out.

"Mama?" a tiny voice said as the light faded.

Alex stared dumbly at the newly born Poochyena, mouth slightly agape as the little thing stared back at her with huge yellow eyes.

The tiny Bite Pokémon cocked its head at her and repeated, "Mama?"

Tears filling her eyes, Alex forwent the towel and scooped up the newborn into her arms, holding it against her chest and burying her face into its slightly gooey fur as sobs wracked her body.

"Mama…" Poochyena twisted around in her grasp and began licking her tearstained cheeks. "Don't cry, Mama—I'll protect you."

Alex cried harder. "Oh Mighty…" She pulled back to look over the little hyena. "Poochy… My little Poochy…" Entire face wavering on the cusp of another sob, the trainer lifted her head to gaze at Darkrai. "Darkrai… come here… Please?"

Hesitant, the legendary hovered over to the pair curled up in front of the tent. "What do you need?"

Alex sniffed, blinking away the tears in her eyes. "Hold me?"

The words were so brittle, so fragile that Darkrai was almost too afraid to move, feeling that any sudden motion may break them, sending them back into the ether in shattered pieces, never to be heard again.

"Of course, Alex," Darkrai spoke softly, coming to rest behind its trainer and gently gathering her up into its arms, careful not to disturb the tiny life she held, "Whatever you need."

Alex's stiff form slowly relaxed in the nightmare king's grip. "I can't let this beat me," she murmured into its fur, "Darkrai," she looked up, locking eyes with the larger dark type, "We can't let this beat us." Casting her gaze back down to the Poochyena in her arms, the trainer let out a shuddering sigh. "Not now… Darkrai," she addressed it, tone more firm than the legendary had heard in several days, "We have to get to Alamos. Today." Darkrai nodded in assent. "You'll have to carry me. I don't think I'll be strong enough to bike all the way there after tonight."

"I will."

"Mama?" Poochyena interrupted.

Alex lifted a hand to stroke the baby Pokémon's fur. "Yes, my patient little one?"

"I'm hungry."

Alex smiled.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

After Alex fed and cleaned up Poochyena, still praising the gods that the little egg had been in her bag when the Raichu had attacked, she captured the newborn in a Nest Ball and hooked it onto her belt. While she was doing that, Darkrai packed away the campsite and readied their own breakfasts. The two then ate quickly, in a silence born not of fear, but of determination, and once they were done, Darkrai scooped up its trainer and flew as fast as it could in the direction they had been traveling.

The pink-streaked skies of dawn slowly bled into the saturated light of morning, paling ever so slightly as the day passed. The pair had decided earlier to not stop for lunch, and instead pushed on as the sun traveled overhead, pausing somewhere behind them before once more beginning its descent, painting the heavens with splashes of orange and gold, red and purple, finally leaving them with a fading indigo as Darkrai ultimately began to flag.

"I thought it was closer." Having been quiet for most of their journey, Alex's sudden admission made Darkrai jolt.

The legendary looked down at the trainer in its arms and noted how limp she felt. "Don't fall asleep, Alex. We'll get there soon."

Alex hummed, shifting in its grip in an effort to ward off unconsciousness. "I know, I won't."

The remaining light of dusk abandoned the pair to their fates, without even a glimmer from a crescent moon to aid the stars in guiding the dark type along the path. Suddenly, Darkrai felt its instincts intensify.

"Alex!" the legendary barked, shaking the trainer in its grasp, "Stay awake!"

Alex yelped in alarm at the jostling, eyelids snapping open as her heart thumped against Darkrai's chest. "I'm awake!" She yawned, settling back down quickly. "At least, I think I am."

"You're awake," the nightmare king assured her.

Alex hummed, not making any further comment as Darkrai felt her slowly drift off again.

"Alex, talk to me," Darkrai demanded, raising further off the ground to scan the horizon for any hint of city lights in the distance.

"What?" She yawned again.

"Tell me a story." There, about eight miles ahead. "Just keep talking."

"You want me to keep talking so I don't sleep?" Alex shifted, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes." Darkrai summoned its will and pushed on, picking up speed once more.

"Ok. How about I tell you a story?"

The dark type adjusted Alex so that her head was resting near its own so it could hear her tired voice above the gusts of the night winds. "That sounds wonderful, Alex."

"Ok…" The trainer thought for a moment. "This is a story I read in a book a long time ago, about a place where there were no humans, only Pokémon. Long ago, there was a very powerful, very lonely…" Darkrai glanced down as Alex trailed off, concern fading as it saw her smile. "Actually, now that I think about it, the Pokémon in the story… was a Darkrai. I was so little, I was only just learning to read and I didn't recognize the name of the Pokémon… Huh."

"So the story was about a lonely Darkrai," said legendary prompted. Seven miles to go.

"Right. Darkrai lived in a place outside of places, and could do anything in its realm," Alex leaned back in the nightmare king's hold, "It could make buildings and objects appear out of thin air. It built towers and spires, castles and palaces, bridges and plazas… A whole kingdom."

"That's amazing, Alex." Six miles.

"But there was one thing it couldn't make; the one thing it truly wanted. You see, Darkrai was the master of its realm, but even it couldn't create life. It longed for the companionship of another—anyone, anyone at all. But there was no one around."

"What did it do?" Five miles.

"So it made a window to another world, a world filled with Pokémon. It saw all the Pokémon dancing and playing with each other and wanted to join them. But it was afraid to leave its own world. So it created doors between the two worlds and invited the Pokémon to come and play."

"That was nice of it." Four miles.

"But the Pokémon were frightened. They had never seen a place like Darkrai's world before, and they avoided the doors it had made for them. Saddened, Darkrai watched the Pokémon through its window for awhile. It saw how they played games with each other and had an idea. If Darkrai could make a fun enough game, the Pokémon that came to its world would never want to leave."

"So it made games for them?" Three miles.

"It took a long time, and a lot of experimenting, but Darkrai eventually made a game that was so much fun that after having played it only once, all the Pokémon that came to visit it never left. Or so it thought. In reality, the games were hypnotizing the Pokémon, making it so they _couldn't_ leave. Darkrai was so lonely that it didn't care if its new friends acted a bit odd after playing its games—it was just happy to not be alone."

"I can… understand that." Two miles.

"The Pokémon in the real world missed their friends, and went to find them. When they saw what Darkrai was doing, they were horrified. They begged Darkrai to let their friends go home, but Darkrai didn't understand… or refused to understand… what the problem was. So the Pokémon all gathered up their friends and left Darkrai's world, leaving it alone with only echoes…"

Darkrai's instincts spiked again as Alex trailed off. "Alex!" The legendary shook its trainer, to no avail. "Wake up!"

Nothing. Alex was asleep.

"Krai!" Darkrai winced as its instincts demanded that it land, threatening the nightmare king with a sharp pain in its skull. They were so close, just one mile left…

Darkrai blacked out.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

… **So, how** _ **about**_ **that M rating?**

 **One cookie if you can figure out what that story is about, and another dozen if you can see where I'm going with this theme.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (not** _ **this**_ **one…), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**

 **Next chapter: New Moon.**


	21. and when the darkest night dawned,

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own Alex, and this characterization of a member of the Darkrai, Purugly, Kricketune, Ponyta, and Murkrow species.**

 **Chapter Twenty One:  
New Moon**

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

"Darkrai?" Alex called, wandering through the scraggly brush, "Purugly? Kricketune?" She came upon a rocky cliff edge that fell away into a churning sea of blackness. "Ponyta? Murkrow?" Alex retreated from the precipice as a wave crashed over the top, soaking her shoes in brine. "Poochy? Anyone?"

The trainer made her way back to the center of the island, casting her gaze about for her missing team. She'd woken up in the middle of the barren island she recognized as Darkrai's old home, New Moon, with only six empty Poké Balls in her possession. Four were plain, but two were different. One being a Moon Ball, while the other was a Nest Ball. Alex had a feeling that she needed to catch her team. But to do that, she'd have to find them first.

"Mama?"

Alex nearly tripped over a stray rock as she turned to face the tiny voice. Poochyena's little head was poking out from behind a boulder, watching her wearily. "Poochy?"

"Mama," the newborn said from its hiding spot, "I waited four years for you, Mama. Do you know why?"

Alex shoved down the sudden trepidation she felt at the question. "I wasn't ready, before." She smiled, kneeling down on the gritty terrain. "I am now."

"Are you gonna make me strong, Mama?" Poochyena took a step out from behind the rock.

Alex nodded. "If you can help me be strong, Poochy."

"Mama!" the young dark type cried, rushing to her and licking her outstretched hand. "I'll help you be strong, Mama."

Alex took out the Nest Ball. "Let's go find the others."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex didn't wake up.

Darkrai stared down at her as it came to, disengaging its fur after making sure it could support her prone form with its arms.

"Alex?" The legendary shook her.

Nothing.

Unease bubbled in Darkrai's chest as it bent down to listen to the trainer's heartbeat. She was alive… but in a deep sleep. Yet, the dark type's instincts were quiet.

Darkrai glanced around the clearing where they had landed last night. Or, rather, tonight. It was still quite dark, and the legendary felt that sunrise was a few hours off yet. It looked back down to Alex, and lifted her up. This was the first time in what felt like life times that Darkrai was truly alone, but it didn't matter.

There was, after all, only one mile to go.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex picked her way through the brush, coming upon another boulder strewn clearing on the island. Perched on a large flat rock in the middle was Purugly.

"So, I see you've managed to convince the little one to join your cause," the fat cat sniffed.

Alex grabbed the first Poké Ball on her line up. "Come on, Purugly—we need to get out of here."

The Tiger Cat Pokémon snorted, standing up on the rock and glaring down at the trainer. "What makes you think I want to go with you? You're weak, and I'm strong. Maybe _I_ should be _your_ master."

"I am _not_ weak," Alex snarled.

"Really?" Purugly chuffed, "Then prove it." The fat cat leapt from her boulder and landed in front of the trainer. "Fight me!"

Alex took a step back. "I don't have any—" She cut herself off as she realized that, technically, she did. "He's just a baby!"

Purugly snorted. "Pokémon are _born_ to fight. They can battle from the moment they hatch. You know this."

"I don't even know any of his moves…"

"Excuses, cub." The voice that came from Purugly's mouth then did not belong to the fat cat. "Never _your_ fault, always something holding you back."

Alex sucked in a breath and took another step back as the possessed Tiger Cat sauntered forward.

"No more excuses, cub."

The trainer backed into a boulder.

"It's time to fight."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Darkrai lowered its shoulder and burst through the Pokémon Center doors, shielding the unconscious trainer in its grip from hitting her head on the thick glass as it barged into the lobby, startling the resident Nurse Joy and several other humans with their Pokémon.

Nurse Joy blinked as the legendary shot over to her in a panic. "Darkrai…?"

"Please, you have to help her—she won't wake up—he said Alamos, but he didn't say _where_ and this is the only place I could think of—"

"You're not…" Joy's eyes widened. "You're a different one."

Darkrai growled in irritation, presenting its cargo to the nurse. " _Help_ her."

Nurse Joy's gaze traveled over the two for a moment before quickly making her way from behind the counter. "Follow me, we have a room set up." Darkrai drifted after the nurse, pausing as she called over her shoulder, "Tonio!"

The legendary glanced around as a young male yelped and struggled to keep a hold on the strange device in his lap as he jumped. "Don't do—Darkrai?"

The dark type blinked as Joy shook her head. "Different one. Go get Alice and her friend."

"Another one?" Tonio stared at them stupidly for a second before springing into action. "Right! I'll, go, now. Bye!" He snapped his device shut and shoved it into his bag before dashing out the door.

Putting the strange behavior of the humans out of its mind, Darkrai turned and followed the nurse through a hallway into a small room with a bed.

"You can lay her down here," Joy gestured to the bed.

The legendary gingerly set its trainer down on the mattress as Nurse Joy bustled about the room, looking through drawers while cursing under her breath.

"Damn that man, I keep telling him to put it back when he's done with it—ah!" She pulled out a light green feather from one of the drawers and held it up. "This is a Lunar Wing. It has the power to awaken a sleeper from a Darkrai induced nightmare."

Everything inside Darkrai recoiled at the sight of the feather, and it was all it could do to keep itself from fleeing as the nurse showed it the pinion. "That thing can wake up Alex?" The legendary wasn't so sure it wanted that vile object anywhere near its trainer.

Joy must have seen the apprehension in Darkrai's eyes, for she moved quickly to reassure it. "Don't worry, it won't hurt her at all."

Reluctantly, the dark type gave its consent, nodding to the nurse. "If you're sure…"

Nurse Joy hummed, turning back to Alex's sleeping form and slowly lowering the feather to touch the trainer's head.

" **Stop.** "

Darkrai jolted at the voice in its head as a hand shot out of the shadows and grasped Joy's wrist, pulling it back before the feather could make contact with the trainer. The legendary followed the restraining arm up to the very familiar form of another Darkrai. The other caught its eye, and the frantic dark type stilled, paralyzed by the gaze.

" **Whelpling**."

Darkrai tried to reply, but couldn't unstick its tongue from the roof of its mouth. The other's voice echoed in its head, leaving an impression of power that far exceeded anything it had ever come across—even the Darkrai that called Tobias its trainer.

The other Darkrai turned its gaze to Nurse Joy, who looked to be caught between annoyance and apprehension. " **Leave us**."

The nurse pursed her lips as the other let go of her wrist, apparently coming down on the side of irritation rather than fear. "Fine. But if she's not up and walking around by dawn, I'm coming back in here and using the wing."

The other simply watched her as she placed the Lunar Wing back into the drawer she had pulled it from and left, closing the door behind herself. It turned back to Darkrai once she had gone. "Whelpling," it said again, using its own tongue instead of telepathy, "Do you know what is happening?"

Darkrai forced itself to speak. "I've trapped Alex in a nightmare—I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

The other considered it without blinking, then turned to Alex. "Her soul is being judged."

"Judged?" Darkrai remembered hearing something similar from its sire.

The mysterious being placed a talon on the trainer's forehead. "She does not have long."

The words sent a javelin of ice straight through Darkrai's chest. "Sire said that there was something I could do to help—a technique—can you teach me it?"

The other looked at its lesser curiously. "Yes."

Darkrai hovered closer to the godly legend cautiously. "Please, I need to help her—I can't lose her."

The other turned to it fully. "I will teach you this."

The wave of relief that resulted from hearing that sentence halted abruptly as the other grabbed Darkrai's head in its talons. Darkrai froze in terror as a bolt of energy pushed itself into its mind, settling around the edges of its thoughts with a vague awareness that thoroughly disconcerted the younger dark type.

After a few seconds, the other let go. "I have given you what you need." It turned to leave.

Darkrai blinked at the others abruptness. "Wait, what do I do?"

The other glanced over its shoulder. "You will know." It paused again before leaving, and seemed to consider something. Then, it hovered over to the side of the room and opened the drawer containing the Lunar Wing, an empty drawer, and a drawer containing a towel. It then used the towel to move the feather to the empty drawer before putting the towel back. Then it closed all three drawers and turned back to Darkrai. "I will tell the human not to interfere. Come find me in the garden when you are finished."

Then it turned and locked the door from inside, dropped into the shadows and flowed out through the door crack, leaving Darkrai and Alex alone. The bemused legendary looked down to its talons. "I will know?" Taking a breath, Darkrai hovered over to Alex's side and placed a talon on its trainer's forehead, as it had seen the other do. There was a strange tug at the edge of its mind that seemed to originate from Alex's. Darkrai wasn't sure it wanted to trust its instincts anymore, but from what the other had said…

Taking a deep breath, Darkrai concentrated on the pulling sensation and followed it, disappearing from the room.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

"Go, Poochyena!"

Darkrai's vision faded in, revealing a very unsettling scene. The newest member of the team stood between Purugly and Alex, who literally had her back to a wall, jaw clinched in determination. The legendary itself was mostly hidden in the shadow of a tree. It wanted more than anything to go to its trainer, but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to distract her right now. Darkrai blinked. Where had that come from? It gave itself a mental head shake and decided, somewhat wearily, to bide its time and watch the battle unfold.

Purugly suddenly dashed forward.

"Sand Attack and dodge!" Alex commanded.

Just before the fat cat reached Poochyena, the little hyena pivoted on its front paws and kicked up some of the loose dust on the ground, blinding Purugly, before jumping out of the way of the charge, landing in front of a boulder facing Alex.

"You little—"

"Howl!" the trainer interrupted.

"Yen, aaA _!_ " Poochyena howled, tossing its head back with a wild look in its eyes.

Purugly growled, turning her head to face the little dark type. "Hold still!" she demanded, charging again.

Poochyena calmly looked up to Alex, waiting for instruction.

The trainer silently jerked her thumb up and to the right.

Poochyena crouched down, and sprang out of Purugly's way again just as the fat cat was about to hit it.

Purugly ran head first into the boulder, cracking it down the middle. The Tiger Cat reeled backwards, face screwed up in pain.

"Tackle!"

Poochyena rammed Purugly's exposed flank with its shoulder, making her yowl.

Alex snatched one of the Poké Balls off of her belt as the fat cat continued to retreat backwards, eyes closed and head shaking, and tossed it. The ball whacked Purugly on the forehead and rebounded into the air, opening up and swallowing the Pokémon in a haze of red light.

The ball dropped to the ground and shook.

Once.

…

Twice.

…

Three times.

…

With a _ding!_ the red light faded, signifying a successful capture.

Alex let out a breath and made her way over to the inert ball, sinking to her knees before it. "I think I see a pattern here," she said, picking it up, "and I don't like it." Poochyena waddled over to her, taking a seat and placing its head on her lap. "Hey Poochy," Alex smiled, scratching the dark type behind the ears. "You did great."

Poochyena wagged its tail. "You did too, Mama."

The trainer stroked her hand down its back. "You did better."

"No, you did," the little hyena countered playfully.

Alex giggled. "We'll just have to agree to disagree." She pulled out the Pokémon's Nest Ball. "Ready for a rest?" Poochyena nodded, and Alex returned it. The trainer sighed, looking between the two balls in her hands. "I'm gonna have to catch 'em all, aren't I?"

Darkrai wanted to go to her then, but something told it that this still wasn't the right time. It wasn't sure what it was waiting for, but it knew somehow that interrupting her would do more harm than good. So the legendary sat back and watched as its trainer rose to her feet, took a deep breath, and marched off down a path into the woods.

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

Alex wandered down the path between the cypress trees, drawn by some inextricable force that led her further from the clearing where she had just recaptured Purugly. She wondered briefly at this new sense of purpose that had suffused her being, but shoved away her hesitation. She could psychoanalyze herself _after_ she got out of whatever bizarre scenario was playing out on the island.

Soon enough, she came upon another flat rock with one of her Pokémon perched on it, this one bearing Kricketune on the side of the path.

"Am I going to need to fight you too?" she asked the bug.

Kricketune blinked at her. "In a manner, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do Pokémon let themselves be caught?" the bug asked suddenly.

Alex winced internally as she admitted, "To get stronger."

"Why do they need to get stronger?"

Alex frowned at the question. "To defend themselves."

"Why would they need to defend themselves if they have a trainer?"

Alex blinked. "What?"

Kricketune calmly reiterated, "Why would a Pokémon fight, if it had a trainer to defend it?"

The trainer stared at the Pokémon. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Kricketune returned her stare evenly. "It is the same reason you fight."

"I fight because I have to," Alex retorted.

The bug type blinked again. "Not all battles are on the field."

Alex waited for her to continue, but Kricketune remained silent. "I'm sorry, I don't…"

The Cricket Pokémon sighed. "Why do you not fight, then?"

"I… don't want you guys to get hurt." The words rang hollow even to Alex's ears.

Kricketune merely stared her down in silence, watching her crumble.

Finally, Alex let her gaze drop to the ground. "I don't want to fail."

"Fail who, Alex? Yourself?"

The trainer's gaze shot back up to the Pokémon. "No!"

"Then who?"

"You!" Alex squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry in shame in front of her Pokémon. "You guys put so much trust in me, and you expect so much… How could I possibly bear losing?"

"No one expects you to win every battle."

Even though she knew it was childish, Alex retorted dryly, cracking her eyes open to stare at the ground, "I'm nineteen years old with a full team of loyal Pokémon. I'm not allowed to lose to ten-year-olds."

"Not all failure results from a lack of success." Alex looked back up at Kricketune. "And not all success stems from a lack of failure."

Alex scowled. "Tobias hasn't lost a single battle," she paused as something tugged at her memory. Pushing it aside, she continued, "in ten frigg'n years. I'd call that successful."

"Tobias had a legendary by his side."

"So do I."

"One you will not use."

The trainer sighed, glancing off into the brush. "I couldn't ask it fight. Not after the life it's had."

Kricketune hummed. "Perhaps you should let it decide that."

"I'll ask next time I see it," Alex said flatly. "Oh." She realized something. "I'm gonna have to catch it again, aren't I?"

"One battle at a time, Alex."

Alex blinked. That was something Professor Rowan used to say to her. She replied, as she always did, "Yeah. I guess so."

Kricketune was silent for awhile, letting her trainer ruminate on her words before speaking again. "It is easy for those like us to fight for our loved ones. It is very difficult, however, to stand by and let them fight for us. But in the end, we are both fighting for the same thing."

And with that, Alex finally understood. "We fight for each other."

Kricketune nodded, hopping down from her rock. "I will fight for you, Alex, if you will fight for me."

Alex knelt down, pulling out the third ball on her belt. "I'll do my best."

"That is all I ask."

The trainer pushed a button on the Poké Ball, and Kricketune disappeared into the red light. Alex sighed. "Three down, three to go."

The trainer stood and continued on down the path. It wasn't long until she came to a rocky clearing, and another of her Pokémon stood upon a pillar of stone waiting to test her.

"So, you decided to show up."

Ponyta leapt down from his pedestal and trotted over to her, head held high in contempt. "Do you really think you're worthy of having my support? Of all your Pokémon, you've failed _me_ the most."

Alex grimaced. "I know. And I swear, once we get out of here, I'll battle with you until you evolve."

Ponyta snorted. "Prove it."

"Ponyta…" Alex sucked in a breath, readying herself for the inevitable.

"Fight me!" the fire colt demanded, "Right here, right now. Prove that you're willing to do what it takes."

The trainer took a step back as the Pokémon cantered a ways away. She didn't think Purugly would have recovered yet, and Poochyena was probably still tired, so that left her most recent recapture. Alex gritted her teeth. It would be a major type disadvantage, but she'd made a promise to her Pokémon.

And she'd be damned if she didn't keep it.

"Go, Kricketune!"

Alex let the ball fly from her hand, catching it as it rebounded midair and deposited the bug type in front of her.

Not wasting any time, Ponyta immediately galloped full tilt at Kricketune, coating himself in flame and lowering his head.

"Double Team!"

Wreathed in flame, the fire colt crashed through the bug type just as her form duplicated itself in a circle around him. Neighing in frustration, Ponyta lashed out with his rear hooves, making contact with the Cricket Pokémon and sending her flying back.

"Keep using Double Team, Kricketune!" Alex encouraged as her Pokémon got up.

The bug type nodded in assent and began dashing around the boulder strewn field, using her wings to help change direction as she sough to confuse her opponent.

Ponyta waited before charging again, though, tensing his muscles and preparing to attack.

Alex recognized the Agility. Knowing what would come next, the trainer quickly issued another command. "Hone Claws!"

The _shink-shink!_ of blades being sharpened echoed through the clearing as Kricketune obeyed, managing to maintain her evasiveness even as she readied herself to strike.

Ponyta tensed further.

"Keep going, Kricky!" The trainer made eye contact with her Pokémon, indicating one of the boulders with a glance.

The fire colt's nostrils flared.

"Now!" Alex commanded as Ponyta tore forth, aiming at one of Kricketune's doubles, "Fury Cutter!"

All at once, every single one of the bug clones closed on the fire type, glowing forelimbs raised to strike in succession.

Ponyta kept his course, going straight through one of the clones and continuing forward.

The real Kricketune sprang from behind a boulder right next to where Ponyta had ended up and struck just as the flames of his attack died, nailing him in the ribs with blow after blow from her deceptively strong limbs.

Ponyta whickered in pain, dancing to the side to get away from the critical hit.

"Lean back!" Alex yelled just before the fire colt pivoted and lashed out with his back legs.

Kricketune reeled backwards as Ponyta's razor sharp hooves flew over her face, missing it by centimeters. Taking advantage of the moment, the bug type struck at the fire colt's unprotected belly, earning another pained neigh as she fell flat on her back.

"Roll!"

Kricketune flicked a wing against the ground and tumbled out of the way of Ponyta as his rear legs crashed to the ground, followed swiftly by the rest of him.

Alex snatched the fourth ball from her belt and threw it at the battered Pokémon panting on the ground. Ponyta could only flinch as the Poké Ball smacked him on his neck and bounced off, absorbing him in a flash of red light.

The ball fell to the ground and shook.

Once.

…

Twice.

…

Three times.

…

And _ding!_ ed with a successful capture.

Alex let out a breath and made her way over to the Poké Ball, kneeling down to pick it up as she addressed Kricketune. "Are you okay? Ponyta kicked you pretty hard."

"I am fine," the bug resolutely replied from her position on the ground.

"Still," Alex plucked Kricketune's ball from her belt, "take a rest. You deserve it."

The Cricket Pokémon offered only a nod as she disappeared into her ball.

Alone again, Alex reattached the Poké Balls to her belt and collapsed onto her knees, holding her trembling hands out in front of her and examining them. "That was so close… How the hell am I going to catch Darkrai?"

"Are you giving up?"

The trainer jerked her head up to the source of the scratchy voice and found Murkrow perched on top of a boulder, staring down at her kneeling form.

" 'Cause it kinda looks like you're giving up."

Alex scowled. "I'm not giving up. I'm just taking a rest."

The little bird hopped down from the boulder and landed on Alex's lap. "Good, 'cause I promised Boss I'd listen to you, and I want to fight."

The trainer blinked. " 'Boss'? Do you mean Darkrai?" Something again tugged at her psyche.

"Boss!" Murkrow cawed in affirmation.

"Huh." Alex pushed aside the strange feeling and regarded the tiny dark type on her lap. "What moves do you know?" She'd rather not fight with _either_ of the babies, but it did seem to be the theme of the day, and if the pattern followed, she'd be facing off against Darkrai with Murkrow. And she'd _really_ rather not be left guessing as to what moves her Pokémon knew again.

Murkrow fluttered from her lap over to an empty space. "I can do _this_ ," the little bird shot glowing feathers from her wings, "and _this_ ," her beak glowed and she jabbed it at the air, "and _this_ ," she leapt to one side with a flap of her wings and disappeared, reappearing in the other direction and striking at her imaginary foe. "Boss taught me that one!" she chirped, coming to a rest next to Alex. "I also steal shinys!"

Alex hummed. "So that's Feather Dance, Peck, Feint Attack, and… Thief?" The trainer stared at the crow. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"Mightyena!" Murkrow cawed.

Alex smiled faintly. "Of course you did."

"Are you gonna catch me now?" the dark type squawked.

The trainer took a breath. "Is… Boss going to appear immediately?"

"I dunno," Murkrow huffed, "Boss does what Boss does."

Alex held her hand out. The trembling had mostly stopped, but she knew it'd be back soon enough. She sighed, dropping her hand. "I guess there's no point in delaying it." Taking out the fifth ball in her lineup, she aimed it at Murkrow and pushed the button, catching her without a fuss.

Alex took her time getting up, knowing deep down that she wouldn't be able to talk Darkrai into submitting—even if that was, essentially, how the legendary came to be on her team in the first place. She half wished Mightyena was there so he could tell her what he'd originally said to the king of nightmares to convince it that being caught by the _weakest_ trainer in Sinnoh was a such a great idea.

"You're not weak."

Alex jumped out of her skin and spun around to face Darkrai. "Wh-what? How'd…"

The legendary cocked its head. "You were muttering."

"Oh." Alex blushed at being called out. Then frowned. "You're talking."

"You're listening," Darkrai retorted.

The trainer shook her head. "No, I mean, I can… understand… you…" She blinked, memories of previous nights coming back to her. "I'm having a nightmare, aren't I?"

Darkrai flinched. "…Yes."

"Hey," Alex frowned at it, "it's not your fault."

The legendary looked down to its claws. "But it is. I've been giving you nightmares…" It clinched its talons into fists. "I've been hurting you… and I think… No, I _know_ I'm going to do it again."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Darkrai looked back up at her. "I met someone, after you fell asleep, who… gave me knowledge."

" 'Gave you knowledge'?"

"I can't explain it. I just know what needs to happen next." Darkrai paused. "I think we have some time, first."

"Time?" Alex repeated.

"To talk." The trainer got the sense that Darkrai was smiling, just slightly. "I have so much to tell you… I hardly know where to start."

Alex looked down to her belt. "Are they…?"

The legendary shook its head. "No. I think they're constructed from both our memories of them… and your fears. But…" Darkrai paused again, appearing to think. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't treat them as if they weren't real. It's very important that you act like your Pokémon are really here with you."

Alex smiled somewhat bitterly, recalling her conversations and battles with them. "It's good to know they don't really feel that way."

Darkrai gave her a concerned look, hovering closer. "Remember, they're made from _my_ memories, too. Most of the things they've said are things they've told me, things they actually feel… Though all of them left out one very important detail."

Alex frowned again. "What's that?"

Ducking down, Darkrai scooped its trainer up into a hug. "That you're the most amazing being I've ever met, and we, _all_ of us, love you, and are proud to have you as our trainer."

Squeaking in surprise, Alex tried to protest the praise. "I—"

"Shut up, it's true," Darkrai quipped matter-of-factly, pulling back after a moment to gaze at her. "You're incredible."

Alex snickered at the patronizing look on the legendary's face. "If you insist." She grinned, happy to put off the inevitable for just a few minutes. "I'm glad you're here." Her smile faded as Darkrai glanced away. "What?"

"Alex…" the dark type began, shifting its hold on her to set her down, "Do you know what needs to happen next?"

The trainer sighed, nodding. "I need to catch you. For real, this time." If only, somewhat ironically, in a dream.

Darkrai stared down at its claws again. "Not just that…" It glanced to her still bandaged wrist and flinched. "Do you remember what happened when we first met? How I was?"

Alex rubbed her wrist. "Yeah. You looked like you were about to kill me." She offered a tentative smile. "Good thing I was wrong, huh?"

Darkrai was silent.

"Darkrai?"

The legendary refused to meet her eyes. "You weren't wrong."

Alex blinked. "What?"

Darkrai took a shuddering breath. "I had been fighting for so long… I was desperate for _something_ to change… I thought the only way to make it stop…" It clenched its claws, finally looking back up to her. "Alex, that night… If not for Mightyena…" It shook its head. "I would have killed you."

The trainer felt a chill down her spine as a million and one 'what if?' scenarios flew through her mind. What if she'd retired Mightyena before going to the island? What if Mightyena hadn't gone against her wishes and popped out? What if she'd chosen to wait till the next night to go to the island? What if that little kid had gone there before her, all alone?

"Alex?"

Darkrai's concerned tone brought her out of her morbid musings. "What did Mightyena say to you?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"On the island, when we… met," Alex clarified, "What did he say to you?"

The dark type paused, mood slowly turning thoughtful. "He called me a coward."

"He…" Alex gaped.

Darkrai nodded. "He called me a coward for hurting you. He said that _real_ Pokémon don't need to attack trainers—they get their point across by battling their Pokémon."

"What'd you say to that?" the trainer wondered, somewhat gobsmacked by the audacity of her old friend.

"I told him that I'd been 'battling their Pokémon' for as long as I had been on the island, nearly a thousand days, and I had yet to get my point across to them. He asked me if I thought that hurting you would get my point across better. I said, 'Something had to.'

" 'The only point you make by hurting people is that you're wild, and dangerous. Humans frown on that. They'll send a ranger to remove you, and if that fails, a champion to defeat you.'

" 'I just want to be left alone.'

"He snorted. 'That will never happen. You're too desirable.'

" 'I will _never_ let myself be caught.'

"He glared at me then. 'Why? Do you think you're better than me?'

"I glared back. 'I could kill you with a single swipe of my claws.'

"He… laughed. That old dog had the gall to _laugh_ at me. 'You might break my body and cause my soul to flee, but you will _never_ be better than me.'

" 'Why is that?'

" ' _Because_ you are alone—something I will never be. One day, you'll question why you keep fighting, why you're even alive if that's all life holds for you. I will _never_ ask that question.' He looked over his shoulder at you, and said, 'Because I already know the answer.' I had no response to that."

Alex teared up, thinking of all the times that Mightyena had fought for her with his body and his words, finally, _finally_ knowing what he had been saying all those years—if only a little. "So… what happened then?"

She felt Darkrai smile again. "Then you threw the ball." It paused. "I felt you, felt your concern, your sorrow, your panic… I could feel what you felt towards me, and it wasn't greed, like so many others felt…" The legendary paused again, huffing out a single dry laugh. "Though I doubt you knew it at the time, you empathized with me."

Alex blinked.

"For though I had defeated every single trainer that had challenged me, I never truly won." Darkrai tugged her close again, leaning its head down to brush against her shoulder as its body tensed. "I have to fight you now, Alex, and I can't hold back—not if we want to get you out of here." The nightmare king's voice dropped down to a whisper, almost childlike in its tone. "But I don't think I can." After a moment, Darkrai leaned back and stared beseechingly into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"I don't want to fight you, either." She smiled sadly, steeling her resolve as Darkrai let her go. "But if that's what we have to do…" She looked down at the hidden scars on her arm, then, holding her wounded limb between her and Darkrai, took the bandages off. "Then maybe it's time we _both_ face our demons." Taking a deep breath, the trainer locked eyes with the Pokémon.

"Darkrai, I challenge you to a battle."

-o **-** O~O **O** O~O **-** o-

 **End chapter.**

 **Sorry about the cliffhangers, but, well. Tension. You know?**

 **As to the story Alex was telling last chapter, that was based on the plot of the second Poképark game. It's… interesting.**

 **Also, this is the last prewritten chapter I have, so if I don't update next week (which will be Christmas day, mind you) (and a full moon, at that!), just know that I'm not writing because I'm spending time with family.**

 **Questions? Comments? …Concerns? Well, not even Darkrai can read your mind (but it** _ **can**_ **mess with it), so if there's something you want to say, make sure to post a review to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.** **I will** _ **never**_ **yell at you for stating your opinion-but please include a reason if you're going to flame.**


End file.
